Un futuro
by Yuen Li
Summary: 30 años despues de que Sakura y Shaoran capturasen su ultima carta, sus vidas han tomado rumbos diferntes. ¿Pero sus hijos volveran a cometer el mismo error o sus corazones no podran contra odios familiares?
1. Una mala noticia y un suceco inesperado

Han pasado 30 años desde que Sakura termino de transformar todas sus cartas, pero treinta años no pasan en vano, el destino de muchas personas puede cambiar y las cosas no terminar como todo el mundo esperaba y deseaba . Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando las cosas parecen que vuelven a repetirse, sin que los protagoninstas de esta hitoria lo sepan? .  
  
Una mal noticia y un suceso inesperado  
  
Hong Kong :  
  
Un muchacho de unos 15 años esta entrenando en el patio de una gran mansión con una espada . Sus movimientos imitan a la perfección a los de alguna vez su padre y todo parece un hermosa danza creada para una esposición , cuando un grito de terror se escucho por todo el edificio .  
  
Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
En joven todavia con espada en mano comienza a correr hacia ese grito que reconoce como el de su hermana pequeña y solo de pensar que su querida hermanita pueda estar en problemas le hiela la sangre . Llega a la puerta y la abre de una patada para encontrarse a su hermana de cinco años llorando a moco tendido mientras señalaba a una araña que habia en la ventana .  
  
- ¿Tanto escandalo por una araña ? - grita el chico indignado tirando su espada al suelo .  
  
En contestación su hermana solo se le agarra a la pierna mientras comienza a gritar más fuerte .  
  
- ¿Pero que pasa aqui ? - grita un hombre de mediana edad castaño de ojos marrones mientras entraba a la habitación con gesto alarmado - ¿ Qué ha sucedido?  
  
- Nada, papa - contesta el chico mientras coge en brazos a la pequeña - Ying Fa vio una araña - dijo mientras la señalaba y probocaba que su padre se callera de espaldas de la impresión .  
  
- ¡ Ay ! ¡ Dios mio! esto pasa por dejarla pasar tanto tiempo con su tia Meiling - suspiro el hombre mientras salia de la habitación acompañado por sus hijos y los tres entraban a otra habitación que parecia una biblioteca .  
  
- La tia no tiene la culpa fue la araña - lloro la pequeña - Diselo Hien .  
  
- Fue la araña papa - sonrio el chico hacia su hermanita .  
  
- De acuerdo fue la araña , pero no me negaras que empieza a ser preocupante el miedo de tu hermana por las arañas - gruño .  
  
- Vamos Sahoran que solo es una niña - se ollo una voz femenina mientras entraba por la puerta .  
  
- ¡¡Tia Mei !! - saltaron los niños al verla .  
  
- ¡Hola , pequeños ! - sonrio la mujer llendo hacia ellos .  
  
- ¿Qué tal por Japon tia ? - se intereso Hien .  
  
El gesto de la mujer se entristecio mientras agachaba la cabeza con pesadumbre .  
  
- ¿ Ocurre algo Mei ? - se inquieto Sahoran .  
  
- Pu ... pues ... - levanto su cara llena de tristeza para encontrarse con la de sus sobrinos mirandola interrogativamente asi que se animo y les dedico una sonrisa - No pasa nada .  
  
- ¿Me has traido algo ? - salto Ying Fa encuanto volvio a ver sonreir a su tia .  
  
- Claro encanto , pero lo he dejado en el patio en una caja grande de color azul . Y es para los dos .  
  
La niña sin pensarselo dos veces salto de los brazos de su hermano y salio corriendo de la habitación .  
  
- ¡Ying! ¿es qué no vas a darme un beso ? - gruño su tia .  
  
- Perdon se me olvidaba - dijo la niña volviendo a entrar dando un beso a su tia y volviendo a salir corriendo fuera.  
  
- Creo que yo voy con ella - sonrio Hien - Me alegro de volver a verte en casa Tia - hizo una leve reverencia y salio corriendo detras de su hermana .  
  
La pareja contemplo como los niños se ivan y en cuanto Hien abandono la habitación Sahoran se volvio hacia su prima .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en Japón Mei ?- volvio a preguntar Sahoran con su gesto preocupado y serio de siempre .  
  
- En mi viaje decidi hacer una visita a los viejos amigos ... y se me ocurrio ir a buscarlos a Tomoeda ... - sonrio mientras que Sahoran esperaba impaciente a que siguiera - ¿Sabes ... ? Aun siguen todos alli , bueno todos no porque me he enterado de que ....- parecio dudar antes de seguir- ... Sa .... Sakura murio hace tres meses - la sangre de Sahoran se helo al oir eso y sin saber muy bien porque se dejo caer en su silla derrotado ante tal noticia .  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrio ? - consiguio decir .  
  
- Un problema de corazon - suspiro Meiling - Al parecer sufria de eso desde hacia quince años desde que tuvo a su hija ...  
  
- Nadesiko ¿no? - volvio a suspirar Sahoran - ¿Qué pasara ahora con ella ?  
  
- Pues ha ido a vivir donde Toya y su esposa .  
  
- Pobre niña la compadezco de que tenga que ir a vivir con Toya - ahora parecio sonreir pero pronto su sonrisa se borro - ¿ Y qué pasa con su padre ?  
  
- ¿Es qué no lo sabias ? Murio hace seis años en un acidente de coche - dijo Mei mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente de su primo .  
  
- Si es cierto lo habia olvidado - su voz ya no expresaba ninguna emoción - ¿ Y qué ha pasado con las cartas ?  
  
- Pasaran a Nadesiko y cuando esta aprenda a manejarlas, tendra que transformarlas a suyas propias - explico Mei  
  
- ¿Quien te conto eso ?  
  
- Tomoyo - sonrio Meiling tristemente- Que estaba destrozada por la muerte de su amiga .  
  
- No es la unica - dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba por la ventana a su hijos que al parecer habian encontrado un perrito en la caja .  
  
Mei entendio perfectamente las palabras de Sahoran y decidio dejarlo solo pero antes le hizo una pregunta que habia deseado hacer durante 16 años .  
  
- ¿Tu la quisiste ?- fue que pregunto - Me refiero a Lien .  
  
- Fue la madre de mis hijos ¿no ? - contesto Sahoran con tono indiferente .  
  
- Eso no vale para amar a una persona . Te casaste con ella por designio del consejo , cuando aquien amabas era ...  
  
- ¿Qué sentido tiene que lo digas ahora ? Ya es muy tarde - contesto con la vista fija en lo unico que le quedaba y queria en este mundo , sus hijos - Cuando me case con Lien el mundo se me vino abajo pero aprendi a quererla y si la ame mientras estuvo a mi lado .  
  
- Pero ella tambien murio , cuando Ying Fa nacio ...  
  
Sahoran no contesto y Meilig comprendio que devia salir de la biblioteca, asi que decidio ir junto a los niños que queria como si fueran sus propios hijos y se ocupo de ellos desde que su madre murio hacia ya cinco años . Ella siempre quiso tener hijos , pero la temprana muerte de su marido y luego su ascenso a sacerdotisa del Clan se lo impidio, puede que no tuviese magia pero ella era la sacerdotisa y como tal era ella la que guiaba las ceremonias . Cuando fue nombrada sacerdotisa se le prohibio el tener relaciones por lo que no era estraño que no tuviese hijos y que sus sobrinos se convirtieran en un sustituto de estos y ella en la sustituta de su madre .  
  
La mujer bajo las escaleras que llevaban al patio donde Ying Fa se entretenia encorriendo al perrito mientras que Hien la miraba preocupado no se fuera a caer. Meiling miro a Hien , era igual a su padre aunque talvez no tan serio, pero si alto y con el mismo color de ojos y cabello de su padre, a la muerte de su madre con la que casi no habia tenido relación , su hermana se convertio en lo más importante para él. Lo miro y tuvo la sensación que a él le pasaria lo mismo que a su padre se le prohibiria que su amor se cumpliese y eso le paro el corazón pero rezo interiormente para que él fuese capaz de hacer frente al Concilio , cosa que su padre no supo hacer ...  
  
Despues volvio a mirar a Ying Fa tenia tambien el mismo color de ojos que su padre pero su cabello era igual de oscuro que el de su madre . Era una niña muy bonita en eso se parecia a su madre pero su caracter seguia sin saber de donde lo habia sacado ya que Lien tambien era muy seria y cerrada una gran hechicera talvez pero con muy poca voluntad para relaccionarse , sin embargo su hija era muy abierta habia heredado la magia y poder de su madre al igual que su hermano heredo la de su padre, pero algo en ella la hacia muy diferente a los demás y seguia sin saber que era .  
  
Pero algo sucedio entonces, los ojos de Hien se abrieron como platos mientras comenzaba a mirar hacia todos lados . Justo entonces aparecio Sahoran con los ojos tan abiertos como los de su hijo , bajando las escaleras a toda prisa .  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso padre ? - se inquieto el muchacho - Senti como si algo hubiera sido liberado .  
  
- Se a vuelto a romper el sello ... - fue lo que contesto Sahoran , sin comprender como era eso posible .  
  
  
  
Tomoeda :  
  
Una chica de unos 15 años se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con unas ganas increibles de volver a llorar , pero ya no podia llevaba llorando casi tres meses y ya no le quedaban apenas lagrimas . Queria salir fuera pero no se atrevia no queria ver a ninguno de sus tios por que sabia que eso le haria sentir como la intrusa que era . Desde que su madre murio y ella se quedo sola, fue a vivir con la unica familia que le quedaba su tio Toya , podria haber ido a vivir con tia Tomoyo pero Toya nola dejo e insistio para que fuera a vivir a su casa ya que el era su tio y como despues dijo, " asi almenos tengo algo del mousntro y la hija que nunca tuve ". Nadesiko sabia que sus tios la querian mucho y que siempre la habian tratado como si fuera la hija que nunca pudieron tener tambien sabia que sus tios estaban encantados de tenerla en casa pero ella seguia sintiendose mal y sintiendose como una intrusa en una casa que no era suya se vio sola sin ya lo que más queria , su madre. Aun recordaba como los padres de su padre, nisiquiera se habian molestado en preguntar si la niña estaba bien y eso tambien le dolia el hecho de que sus abuelos nisiquiera se hubieran preocupado por ella pero tal y como su abuela le dijo una vez en el funeral de su padre '' No eres nadie para mi chiquilla , tu madre nunca me agrado y tu no lo vas hacer '', aun recordaba esa palabras y lo que le dolieron pero se contuvo y no derramo ni una sola lgrima no valia la pena llorar por alguien que te odia .  
  
Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio , pero devia ser fuerte dejar de llorar y seguir adelante , seguir ejercitando su magia con la ayuda de Kero, sabia que el estaba tan detrozado como ella por la muerte de Sakura pero le constaba que le habia prometido que él la cuidaria y la apollaria para ser la nueva Maestra de las Cartas. Nadesiko sonrio ante el recuerdo del pequeño guardian ya que él era el unico que podia arrancarle una sonrisa desde hacia tres meses .  
  
- ¡ Nadesiko ! ¿Qué estas haciendo ? - ollo una voz chillona y muy gracisa que salia de un cajon - Llevas dando paseos por la habitación todo el santo día ...¿es que hoy tampoco piensas bajar a cenar ?  
  
- Nolose , no me atrevo - confeso la niña , para sorpresa y gran disgusto del guardian .  
  
- ¿Cómo que no te atreves ? - le chillo encolerizado - Tengo hambre ¿sabes ?  
  
- Pues baja a cenar - contesto la chica mientras que a Kero le salia una gran gota por detras de la cabeza .  
  
- TE RECUERDO QUE TU TIA AKIRI NO SABE QUE EXISTO - grito con una pequeña vena en la frente - Asi que quieres que haga que baje y pregunte, ¿qué hay hoy de cenar ?  
  
- Si haces eso tio Toya es capaz de matarme - comento Nadesiko , ahora le salio una vena en la frente - ASI QUE DEJA DE GRITAR PORQUE ALGUIEN TE VA A OIR .  
  
- Entonces mi querida Nadi ... BAJA A CENAR Y SUBEME UN FLAN .  
  
Nadesiko se quedo mirando al encolerizado guardan con una gran vena en la frente y no pudo evitar ponerse a reir ante su comportamiento .  
  
- Vaya hacia mucho que no te veia esa sonrisa - sonrio Kero alegre de ver porfin a chica reir .  
  
Ante su comentario Nadesiko e quedo helada y la tristeza volvio a sus ojos mientras se daba media vuelta y salia de la habitación .  
  
La muchacha cruzo en pasillo hasta el comedor para darse cuenta de que sus tios todavia no habian llegado de trabajar y eso que ya era muy tarde pero seguro que se les habia acumulado mucho trabajo en el hospital . Justo entonces el telefono sono y la chica corrio a cogerlo .  
  
- Diga ... - contesto la chica sin muchas ganas .  
  
- Nadiko , soy yo Akiri - se ollo la dulce voz de una mujer al otro lado del telefono .  
  
- ¡Ah ! Hola tia - sonrio la chica - ¿Dónde estais ?  
  
- Pues cariño estamos en el hospital , habido un acidente y un camion ha decarrailada llebandose a un autobus y tres coches asi que estamos hasta arriba de trabajo - se lamento la mujer .  
  
- ¿Entonces que haces en el telefono ? Ve a ayudar a esas personas - se horrorizo Nadi .  
  
- Tranquila ahora voy - sonrio su tia - Solo te he llamado para avisarte de que no podremos llegar a cenar y seguramente lleguemos tarde a casa .  
  
- No os preocupeis , yo hare la cena y os dejare algo preparado en la nevera ¿ si? - se ofrecio la chica .  
  
- Te lo agradeceriamos mucho cielo . Asi que cuidate y no hagas tonterias ...- esa siempre era la frase de despedida de su tia asi que sonrio pensando a que tonterias se referiria .  
  
- ¡ Adios ! - se despidio la chica .  
  
Luego ambas colgaron y Nadesiko corrio a su habitación donde Kero se encontraba junto al libro de las cartas y lo miraba pensativo .  
  
- ¿Que ocurre Kero ?- se asusto la chica al verlo asi .  
  
- Estaba pensando que tu madre me hizo prometer que tu serias la nueva maestra de las cartas ya que segun ella todo estaba previsto - explico el pequeño guardian .  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con que todo esta previsto ? - se inquieto la chica .  
  
- Nolose , Nadi , nolose ... - Kero parecia preocupado asi que Nadedesiko decidio cambiar de tema .  
  
- ¿Sabes ? Mis tios tienen mucho trabajo en el hospital esta noche asi que vendran tarde y nosotros tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos . - ¡ HIJOLE ! - salto Kero emocionado mientras salia volando del cuarto - Pienso acabar con todo lo que hay en la nevera .  
  
- Empiezas a parecerte a tio Yuki - sonrio la chica mientras salia detras del guardian .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Más tarde Nadesiko y Kero se encontraban en la habitación de la chica mirando el libro de las Cartas Sakura .  
  
- Me pregunto , como mama pudo hacerlo rosa - comento la chica entre divertida y melancolica.  
  
- Era su color favorito - sonrio Kero - Pero bueno aprobechemos el hecho de estar solos en casa ...  
  
- ¿Para qué ? - se inquieto Nadi sintiendo un mal presentimiento .  
  
- Muy simple , para que comiences a utilizar las cartas de tu madre .  
  
- No crees que deveriamos esperar a estar con el tio Eriol ? - el mal presentimiento se estaba cumpliendo .  
  
- Menuda estupidez - se indigno la bestia del sello - Yo soy mucho más capaz que él - se seguia cumpliendo .  
  
- De acuerdo , deacuerdo ...- sonrio la chica tranquilamente- ¿Qué quieres que haga ?  
  
- Primero comprobaremos si tienes el nivel magico adecuado para ser la ama de las cartas .  
  
Nadesiko miro a Kero incredulamente .  
  
- Tengo más poder magico del que nunca tuvo mi madre - contesto la chica .  
  
- Si eso ya lo se, y no me lo explico por que ese tipo no tenia ni una gota de magia , pero bueno, quiero saber si una carta te obedeceria. Quiero que invoques las formas de las cartas de los elementos y la de Luz y Oscuridad - explico el guardian .  
  
- ¿ Por qué ? - pregunto la chica .  
  
- Por que quiero saber que es lo que opinan ellas ademas quiero ver si eres capaz de invocarlas - gruño el guardian .  
  
- Vale , lo intentare - contesto la chica y llendo junto al libro lo abrio y saco las cartas que Kero le habia dicho , pero se dejo el libro abierto .  
  
Nadi se giro con las cartas en la mano y las levanto en alto .  
  
- Por favor cartas Sakura mostrarme vuestras formas . VIENTO , FUEGO , AGUA , TIERRA , LUZ , OSCURIDAD .  
  
A sus palabras de las cartas salieron seis figuras que hicieron apto de presencia en la habitación .  
  
- Muy bien Nadi lo has conseguido - grito Kero emocionado .  
  
- ¿Que a ocurrido ? - pregunto Luz .  
  
- Hace mucho que no hemos sentido a Sakura - contesto Oscuridad .  
  
- Mi madre murio hace tres meses - contesto Nadesiko con los ojos llenos de lagrimas .  
  
Las cartas se inquietaron ante eso pero Luz se acerco la muchacha y se arrodillo junto a ella .  
  
- Tranquila pequeña - le susurro - Estoy segura de que a ella no le hubiera gustado verte llorar .  
  
Viento tambien se acerco a ellas con aire triste y se colcoco delante de la chica .  
  
- Viento dice que a ella le hubiera gustado verte sonreir siempre - traducio Oscuridad tambien acercandose a ellas .  
  
- Lose , pero muchas gracias por tratar de animarme - sonrio la chica - Pero aunque sonria no lograre sentirme mejor por dentro .  
  
Fuego tambien se acercco a ellas y movio los labios sin pronunciar una sola palabra .  
  
- ¿Salir a divertirme ? - dijo Nadesiko para sorpresa de las demas - No pudo no estoy de humor .  
  
- Has entendido lo que ha dicho ? - se escandalizo Kero .  
  
- Si, ¿por qué ?  
  
- Porque solo una carta puede entender a otra - exclamo Kero .  
  
- Pero si Luz y Oscuridad pueden hablar - contesto Nadesiko .  
  
- Somos las unicas cartas que hablamos el lenguaje de los humanos - contesto Luz - las demas lo entienden pero hablan de otra manera .  
  
- Lose , mama me lo explico , pero sin embargo entienodo claramente lo que ha dicho Viento y tambien lo que ha dicho Fuego . Y hablaban de la misma manera que tu o yo - se explico la chica y mirando a las otras dos cartas - Si a vosotras tambien os entiendo .  
  
Guardian y cartas se miraron buscando una explicación pero a la unica que llegaron era que al ser ella la hija de su maestra tal vez por ello las entendiese .  
  
- Bueno y ahora que sera de nosotras - ollo Nadesiko que decia la carta Tierra.  
  
- Pues deveremos buscar otro maestro que sea digno de notras - comento Agua y ermeticamente las seis y Kero se volvieron a mirar a Nadesiko .  
  
- ¿Por qué me mirais a mi ? - se escandalizo la chica .  
  
- Por que Sakura te eligio a ti como la nueva maestra de las cartas -contesto Kero .  
  
- Ademas tus poderes son incluso superiores a los de Clow - comento Viento .  
  
- No exageres - se ruborizo la muchacha - Lo que pasa es que tuve a su reencarnación como maestro .  
  
- Nos entiendes - dijo Fuego - Ademas me caes bien .  
  
- Gracias - dijo un tomate llamado Nadesiko .  
  
- Has sido capaz de invocar a todas nuestras formas juntas . Tienes el poder suficiente para ser nuestra nueva maestra - explico Oscuridad .  
  
- Pero aun asi tendra que vencer a Yue en el juicio Final - comento Agua .  
  
- ¿ A Yue ? - grito Nadesiko algo palida .  
  
- Claro - contesto Luz - Pero estoy segura de que lo haras bien . Por que al igual que tu madre tienes tu propio conjuro .  
  
Y diciendo esto las seis cartas volvieron a convertirse en cartas Sakura que volaron a manos de su futura ama que se encontraba como congelada .  
  
- Pero yo no quiero luchar contra Yue - lloro la chica - Él siempre a cuidado de mi y lo quiero mucho ... No quiero hacerle daño .  
  
- Pues entonces las cartas se soltaran del libro y una gran catastrofe ocurriria - contesto Kero haber si eso la hacia volver a la tierra - Borraran los sentimientos de todas las personas .  
  
- Si eso ya lose - gruño la chica - Mama me lo explico . Asi que tendre que vencerle ...  
  
Nadesiko se giro hacia el libro para dejar alli sus cartas pero casi le da algo al ver que estaba... vacio ...  
  
- ¡AHHHHHHHH ! - grito mientras daba un paso atras .  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre ?- se asusto Kero al ver su reacción mientras se acercaba al libro - ¡ AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!! - tambien fue su reacción .  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con las cartas ? -chillo Nadesiko mientras comenzaba a correr el escritorio para ver si se habian caido por detras , pero no las encontro asi que se giro hacia Kero buscando una explicación .  
  
- Se han escapado cuando tu has roto el sello - tartamudeo el guardian .  
  
- ¿Cómo que se han escapado ? - grito una muy palida chica .  
  
- Pu ... pues que al llamar a las cartas has roto el sello y las cartas se han escapado muy asustadas -explico el guardian ahora le salio una pequeña vena en la frente mientras se giraba hacia la chica con otra vena palpitante en el puño -¿TE HAS DEJADO EL LIBRO ABIERTO ?  
  
- PERO ¿POR QUE ME GRITAS SI YO SOLO HE HECHO LO QUE TU ME HAS DICHO ? - se defendio la chica tambien gritando .  
  
- Vale vamos a tranquilizarnos - susurro el guardian - Al menos esas cartas no se escaparon .  
  
- Si tengo la de los elementos por lo que tu podras seguir transformandote - dijo la chica mostrandole las cartas  
  
- Bueno pues la historia se vuelve a repetir - dijo Kero - Tendras que volver a capturar las cartas .  
  
- Que remedio - comento la chica .  
  
Kero volo hasta el libro y cogio la llave de Sakura que se encontraba a su lado y....  
  
- ¡Oh ! Lave de la estrella - la llave comenzo a abrillar - apartir de ahora deveras servir a tu nueva maestra cullo nombre es Nadesiko .  
  
La llave volo hasta la manos de la chica y tomo la forma de un vaculo , el cual Nadesiko cogio para darse cuenta de que era el que usaba su madre y lo abrazo contra su pecho .  
  
  
  
La energia que se libero cuando las cartas se escaparon fue lo que Sahoran y Hien sintieron desde Hong Kong , pero no fueron los unicos .  
  
INGLATERRA :  
  
Una mujer de unos treintaicinco años se hallaba sentada en el balcon de una gran mansión situada a las afueras de Londres acompañada de una chica de 15 años con cabello sin definir entre el negro y el azul que estaba recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos azules brillaban mientras veia el hermoso paisaje del atardecer .  
  
- Llegamos aqui ayer para nuestras vacaciones de verano -sonrio la chica - Asi que porfavor mama sonrie . Ya han pasado tres meses .  
  
- Si ya lose hija pero no puedo evitarlo ella era mi mejor amiga y ahora ya no esta .  
  
- Te comprendo - sonrio la chica - Yo tampoco se lo que haria si a Nadesiko le pasara algo . Me quedaria sin mi mejor amiga y aquien grabaria entonces con mi camara .  
  
Las dos se sonrieron divertidas . Cuando un hombre con el mismo color de pelo que la chica salio al balcon .  
  
- Tomoyo , Miki ¿han visto a Sininchi ? Nolo encuentro por ningun lado - dijo el hombre .  
  
- No cariño - intento sonreir Tomoyo que ahora llevaba el pelo por debajo de la orejas pero con su mismo color de siempre .  
  
- Creo que fue al lago con Spinel - contesto Miki - ¿Para que lo quieres papa ?  
  
- Para nada solo queria enseñarle algo sobre su trabajo de magia antigua - contesto el hombre mientras se acercaba donde Tomoyo y le daba un dulce beso .  
  
- ¿Qué hizo ? ¿ Escribio quel mago Clow se reencarno en una mujer ? - se burlo Miki divertida .  
  
- No tiene gracias hermanita - se ollo una voz dede dentro de la casa que pronto salio al gran balcon acompañado de una especie de gatito negro con alas .  
  
- Vamos hermano no te enfades - siguio riendo la chica hacia un chico moreno de ojos azules de su misma edad más o menos .  
  
- No me enfado porque ya estoy acostumbrado a tus tonterias - se rio el otro mientras caminaba hacia su padre .  
  
- Y yo pensando que al ser gemelos se llebarian mejor - comento Tomoyo olvidando por momentos su angustia .  
  
- Que graciosa eres mamita - dijeron los dos a la vez .  
  
- Gracias hijos - sonrio la mujer .  
  
- Bueno que tal si entramos de una vez a comer tengo hambre - se quejo el hombre mientras daba la mano a su esposa para que se levantara de la silla pero justo entonces algo hizo petrificarlo y el y sus hijos abrieron los ojos como platos .  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Eriol ? - se inquieto Tomoyo al ver la reacción de su familia .  
  
- Si es que sabia que era mala idea dejarla sola con ese peluche - gruño Sininchi .  
  
- ¿ Qué habra pasado ? - se inquieto Miki - Siento que el sello ha sido roto ...  
  
- Y las cartas se han vuelto a escapar ... - termino Eriol .  
  
- Se acabaron las vacaciones voy a decirselo a Nakuru - comento Spinel saliendo del balcón y dejandolos a todos con caras preocupadas . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA :  
  
Bueno hasta aqui, el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, por lo que ¡porfavor compasión ! . Si lose más de un fanatico de la pareja S+S deve estar deseando matarme y creanme si les digo que los entiendo bastante bien, yo en su lugar tambien lo desearia ... Y si tambien se que lo merezco.  
  
Pero uno de esos días en los que una estaba sin inspiración me dio por pensar en que en todos los fic terminan uniendo a Skura y a Li , asi que pense en que sucederia sino acabasen juntos y bueno este es el resultado. Para los fanaticos de esta pareja que hayan conseguido leer hasta aqui , les digo que se me ocurrio una estupendda idea para no unirlos y que un futuro no descarto la idea de hacer escenas S+S , no pregunten, seria algo asi como recuerdos ...  
  
Bueno como soy muy flexible ante los insultos dejenme decirles que los acepto , sinceramente acepto criticas de todas las clases , por lo que por favor ¡ Dejenme un review !  
  
Yuen . 


	2. Una carta y una brillante idea

Antes de comenzar con este capitulo, queria dejar un par de puntos claros. Siento mucho lo de Sakura, de verdad , pero es que sino no la mataba no podria hacer que Nadesiko heredase las cartas ni atraer a los Li a Tomoeda , por lo que pido perdón, si se que todos quereis matarme .... Bueno más adelante tambien podreis ver otros motivos del por que lo hice .  
  
La idea original de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece , al igual que sus personajes originales todo ello pertenece a sus autoras .  
  
  
  
Una carta y una brillante idea  
  
RING, RING , RING , RING .............  
  
El despertador no paraba de sonar en la pequeña mesilla , cuando una mana salio de debajo de las sabanas para cogerlo y meterlo detro de la cama apargarlo y seguir durmiendo .  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NADESIKO !!!!!!! - grito una especie de peluche saliendo de un cajon con una enorme gota en la cabeza .  
  
- ¡Ay ! Kero dejame dormir ya nos dieron las vacaciones - gruño una voz por debajo de las sabanas .  
  
- Si pero te recuerdo que prometiste a tu primo Tekure acompañarlo a comprar el regalo para su madre - gruño el peluche .  
  
- Es cierto - grito la chica - Dijo que vendria a buscarme a las 10 ... y son menos cuarto ... ¡ Oh ! ME VA A MATAR  
  
Como un torvellino, se levanto de la cama y comenza a vestirse mientras que a Kero le salia una gran gota detras de la cabeza .  
  
Tekure era el unico hijo de Toya y Akiri y devido al que su parto se complico su tia ya no podria tener más hijos y eso los destrozo ya que a ellos les hubiera gustado tener una hija , pero al nacer Nadesiko fue como si esta ya la tuvieran y la quisieron como si realmente lo fuera . Tekure tenia 20 años y estudiaba en la Universidad, Historia del Arte para gran disgusto de sus padre a los cuales les hubiera gustado que estudiara Medicina como ellos . Por las tardes trabajaba en un restaurante como camarero . Y vivia en un apartamento cerca de la Universidad con otro compañero que resultaba ser su mejor amigo .  
  
Era alto, moreno, de ojos azules que habia heredado de su madre. Tenia un atractivo que volvia loca a todas las chicas de la Universidad , pero él no parecia hacerles mucho caso ya que solo tenia a una en la cabeza y para su desgracia era la unica que no le hacia caso . Le encanto la idea de que ahora su primita querida, fuera a ser como su hermana pero aunque la queria mucho jamas se dignaria a demostrarlo ( ¿no os suena ? ) .  
  
Nadesiko bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarse a sus tios desayunando, con su primo. Al verlo le surgio una gran gota .  
  
- ¡ Buenos días ! - saludo la chica .  
  
- ¡ Buenos días Nadiko ! - sonrio Akiri que con su corta melena castaña y sus bonitos ojos azules le daban una hermosa apariencia que Nadesiko siempre habia envidiado - ¿Qué tal has dormido ?  
  
- Muy bien aunque todavia no me acostumbro mucho a esa cama - sonrio la chica tomando asiento al lado de su primo .  
  
- Pues no se nota - comento su primo - Ya que al parecer al dinosaurio se le pegaron las sabanas .  
  
- Yo no soy un dinosaurio - grito la chica enfada .  
  
- Claro que no - comento Toya mientras se untaba una tostado - Eres un mounstruo .  
  
- TIO - grito Nadesiko indignada - No es justo que todos se metan conmigo .  
  
- Toya y Tekure -gruño Akiri saliendo a la defensa de su sobrina - Dejarla tranquila o os quedareis sin desayuno .  
  
- Vale , vale - comento Toya en gesto de resignación - Cuando las mujeres se unen no hay manera de separarlas .  
  
Akiri y Nadesiko fruncieron el ceño pero al ver que se callaban siguieron desayunando .  
  
- Vaya al parecer el dinosaurio esta mañana esta más animado - comento Tekure mirando a su prima de refilón .  
  
- Si ayer alguien me recordo que a mi madre le hubiera gustado verme sonreir siempre asi que ya no pienso seguir triste , por mi madre - explico la chica con una sonrisa y pasando por alto lo de dinosaurio .  
  
- Me alegra saber eso - sonrio su tia .  
  
- ¿Y quien te lo recordo ? - pregunto su tio mirandola preocupado .  
  
- Viento ... - fue la simple contestación de la chica , que con un rapido movimiento se levanto de la silla y corrio al piso de arriba a su habitación a coger el bolso .  
  
- ¿Viento ? - se sorprendio la mujer mirando a su esposo el cual sonrio encatado .  
  
- Supongo que esta vez te toca a ti cuidarla - sonrio mirando a su hijo .  
  
-Asi sera - contesto este mientras que a su madre le salian un monton de signos de interrogación alrededor .  
  
Nadesico volvio a bajar las escaleras con un bolso azul algo más claro que su vestido y al verla Toya creyo ver a su hermana sus ojos eran identicos a los de su madre y su cabello del mismo color le caia sobre sus hombros con la unica diferencia de quel de Nadesiko era rizado .  
  
- ¿ Nos vamos ? - pregunto la chica con una sonrisa identica a la de su madre .  
  
- Vamos - contesto su primo levantandose de la silla .  
  
- ¿ Qué, que vais a hacer ? - pregunto Akiri .  
  
- Comprar ciertos regalos - sonrio su hijo - No creo que vengamos a comer asi que no nos prepares comida , mama .  
  
- De acuerdo - sonrio su madre que ya sabia a que regalos se referian - Pero que sea algo bonito .  
  
- Si voy yo seguro que lo es - sonrio Nadesiko quitandose polvo , se acerco a sus tios les dio un beso a cada uno como despedida y se fue con su primo al que queria como un hermano mayor .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras que eso pasaba en Tomoeda, en Hong Kong las cosas eran un autentico torbellino . En una de las mansiones más importantes e la ciudad , la mansion Li . Su dueño parecia estar a un paso de un ataque de nervios .  
  
- Entonces la maestra a muerto y la nueva a dejado que las cartas se escaparan- comento un chico de ojos castaños sentado en frente de un hombre muy parecido a él en la mesa de la biblioteca - ¿Como puede haber sido tan torpe ? !!  
  
- Nolose Hien - contesto su padre - pero no es la primera vez que eso pasa .  
  
El chico lo miro sin entender pero prefirio no hacer ninguna pregunta al ver el gesto de su padre .  
  
- ¿ Entonces que devemos hacer ? - pregunto el chico .  
  
- Nosotros nada - fue la respuesta de Sahoran hacia el chico - El nuevo maestro ya a sido nombrado ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer ?  
  
- Conseguir las cartas - contesto su hijo frio y algo distante - Quien capture las cartas le perteneceran , seria una gran oportunidad .  
  
- Acaso tienes tu el vaculo - le grito - Sino lo tienes no podras hacer nada .  
  
- Padre ¿qué es lo que te ocurre ? - se asusto el chico que nunca habia visto a su padre asi .  
  
- Una vez yo tambien quise conseguir las cartas pero me salio el tiro por la culata , ojala no hubiera ido pero no me arrepiento ya que asi al menos puede ayudar a Sakura a meterlas de nuevo en el libro .  
  
Hien miro a su padre sorprendido .  
  
- Nolo sabia - dijo agachando la cabeza - ¿Qué fue lo que paso ?  
  
- Pue que era ella a quien Keroberos habia elegido por lo que yo no pude hacer nada al no tener el baculo . Y sin el no podras hacer frente a Yue en el juicio final.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo habias contado padre ? - se inquito el muchacho .  
  
- Porque no es una historia que me guste recordar - contesto Sahoran - Pero ... tal vez si devamos . Tal vez puedas a ayudar a esa chica a recuperar las cartas ...  
  
- Si padre, porfavor dejame ir - salto el chico .  
  
- ¿Por que esa insistencia en ir ? - pregunto el hombre .  
  
- Nolose pero siento como si deviera estar alli , como si algo me llamara - explico el chico .  
  
- Curiosamente yo tambien siento que alguien me llama - murmuro su padre - Siento una especie de obligación , tal vez por que alguna vez yo tambien caze cartas de Clow .  
  
Hien sonrio , pues lo quedecia era cierto habia algo que lo llamaba aunque no sabia lo que era .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nadesiko caminaba por la calle junto a su primo , ambos ya habian comprado el regalo para Akiri , era la hora de comer y se dirigian al restaurnte más proximo . Cuando Nadesiko sintio algo que le helo la sangre y se paro en seco .  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo Dino ? - pregunto el chico al ver la reacción de la chica .  
  
Nadesiko estaba tan concentrada para saber que era lo que sentia que no hizo caso al comentario del estupido de su primo . Lo cual no paso desapercibido para el chico que fue entonces cuando noto lo mismo que su prima y decidio dejarla sola ya que él no podria hacer nada. Al perder su padre sus poderes lo unico que habia heredado era le capacidad de sentir presencias .  
  
- Sabes creo que me he dejado algo en la tienda - comento el chico - ¿Por qué no te vas hacercando al restaurante para coger mesa ?  
  
- Buena idea - sonrio la chica que pudo notar las intenciones de su primo , pero prefirio no decir nada - Nos vemos en el restaurante . ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Y dicho eso comenzo a correr hacia donde sentia la presencia de una carta . Pronto dejo atras a su primo el cual sonrio y se fue del sitio mientras que la chica atravesaba la calle y comenzaba a correr hacia el parque que estaba en la otra esquina del lugar .  
  
Entro y para su sorpresa vio una especie de pajaro enorme volando sobre el parque , pero nadie parecia verlo pero por el aire que probocaba la gente empezaba a irse . Asi fue como Nadesiko se quedo sola en el parque y fijo su vista en el animal dandose cuenta de que era la carta Vuelo . Comenzo a correr hacia él , pero este ya se estaba alejando del parque y si se escapaba por la ciudad seria muy dificil capturarla sin que nadie la viera .  
  
- Esta fue la primera carta que mi madre capturo - sonrio la chica - Sigamos la tradición .  
  
Y sacando una especie de llave de entre su ropas la alzo en alto y murmuro un el conjuro que la liberaria .  
  
- ¡Oh ! Llave que guardas el poder de la estrella muestrame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder . Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado. ¡Liberate ahora ! - y con ese conjuro la llave se transformo en un vaculo de color rosa con una estrella en la punta .  
  
Saco una carta de su bolso y la alzo en alto .  
  
- Viento convierte en cadenas y atrapa a esa carta- a sus palabras la carta salio aprisionando al enorme pajaro y dejandolo inmovilizado - ¡ Vuelve a tu forma original, Carta Sakura !  
  
Y a su orden la carta volo a sus manos y muy contenta la abrazo encantada . Para despues contemplarla y ver como era. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en algo y tuvo una idea para capturar al resto de las cartas sin tener que esperar a que aparecieran una a una .  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya en el retaurante dos muchachos ya habian terminado de comer y se encontraban charlando mientras que la chica estaba muy feliz tanto que pasaba totalmente de los comentarios de su primo y acompañante .  
  
- ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan contenta Dinosaurio ? - preguntaba el chico .  
  
- Porque he tenido una idea estupenda - sonrio la chica - Y NO SOY NINGUN DINOSAURIO .  
  
- Tranquila Dino que todo el mundo nos esta mirando .  
  
- Entonces mi querido y estupido primito , ¡¡¡dejame empaz !!! - volvio a gruñir la chica .  
  
- Vaya , al fin os encuentro - olleron una voz a su lado y al volverse contemplaron a una chica de ojos y cabellos grises y delgadas gafas que devia de tener unos 20 años .  
  
- Yui - sonrio la chica al verla - ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
- Tenia que hablar contigo - sonrio la chica .  
  
- ¿Con Dino ? - se sorprendio Tekure .  
  
Nadesiko le mando una patada por debajo de la mesa que le hizo ver las estrellas pero se aguanto el grito mientras a Yui le entraba la risa .  
  
- Veras mi padre queria verte - explico la chica con una adorable sonrisa.  
  
- ¿A mi por qué ? - se sorprendio la chica .  
  
- Nose pero esta mañana me mando a buscarte pero como no estabas en casa sali a ver si os encontraba - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que a Tekure se le callera la bava .  
  
- Primito limpiate la baba - contesto la chica - Que yo me voy con Yui, ya te llebas tus las bolsas ¿vale?.  
  
Y las dos chicas salieron del restaurante casi sin poder contener la risa mientras que el chico se quedaba con ganas de querer matar a su prima . Ya fuera fue Yui quien comenzo a " hablar "  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho Nady ? - le pregunto .  
  
- Yo solo hice lo que ese estupido peluche me dijo que hiciera - gruño la chica.  
  
- Pues no se como lo veras pero papa esta de los nervios -dijo la chica .  
  
- No me estraña , pero se me a ocurrido una idea para terminar con esto .  
  
- Solo se puede terminar si las capturas todas - gruño la chica mirandola interrogativamente .  
  
- Si pero tengo las de los Elemento , Luz y Oscuridad y acabo de capturar a Vuelo - sonrio la chica .  
  
- Creo que sera mejor que me expliques eso cuando lleguemos junto a papa - dijo la chica .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el aereopuerto de Tokio, dos familias venidas desde diferentes partes del mundo se encontraban recogiendo sus equipajes cuando en patriarca de cada famila sintio al otro y se quedaron rigidos .  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo papa ? - pregunto un chico castaño a un hombre con su mismo color de pelo .  
  
- No Hien , solo es que acabo de sentir una presencia que hacia mucho tienpo que no sentia - explico el hombre mientras giraba la cabeza .  
  
Su hijo se encogio de hombros y se acerco hacia su pequeña hermana que se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro del aeropuerto y ya todo el mundo se habia vuelto para contemplar a la grciosa chiquilla .  
  
Mientras que al otro lado habia una situacción parecida .  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo Eriol ? - pregunto una mujer morena de ojos azules a su marido .  
  
- No es nada cariño, solo que acabo de sentir una presencia que hacia tiempo que no sentia .  
  
- ¿Quien es ? - curioseo su mujer .  
  
- Li - contesto el otro .  
  
- ¿Li ? - pregunto la mujer mientras ese nombre empezaba hacersele familiar .  
  
- Si , Li Sahoran ¿no te acuerdad de él ? - se sorprendio el hombre .  
  
- ¡ Ah ! Ese Li ... Ya casi lo habia olvidado . ¿Y que hara aqui ? Se supone que deveria estar en Hong Kong con su mujer ¿no?  
  
- Aun no se lo has perdonado ¿verdad ? - sonrio su marido  
  
- ¿Perdonadle el que ? - contesto con todo el sarcasmo que pudo .  
  
- Lo sabes muy bien ...  
  
- TE HE DICHO QUE ESO ES MIO - olleron chillar a una chica que discutia con un chico muy parecido a ella .  
  
- Ahora ya no - dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a beberse una lata de coca-cola y le producia que la chica se lanzara encima suyo mientras intentaba quitarsela .  
  
- Ya empiezan - suspiro Tomoyo cuando los vio .  
  
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos ? - suspiro Eriol que sabia que una vez que sus hijos comenzaban no habia quien los hiciera parar .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :  
  
Bueno ya van llegando mis personajes a Japón , en el proximo capitulo veremos unos cuantos encuentros .  
  
Queria agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review , muchisimas gracias, no sabeis lo mucho que os lo agradecco  
  
Dejenme un review , tan solo para saber si merece la pena que siga escribiendo esto .  
  
¡Adios ! 


	3. Encuentros y presentaciones

PRESENTACIONES  
  
Nadesiko se encontraba en una sala de estar sentada delante de un hombre de unos cuarenta años con rostro apacible y gesto divertido ante lo que la chica intentaba explicarle .  
  
- ... y entonces cuando fui a dejar las cartas en el libro resulto que ya no estaban y Kero se puso a gritarme ... - explicaba la chica .  
  
- Si eso resulta tipico de Keroberos - sonrio el hombre on una gota en la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno segun Kero al invocar las cartas estas se asustaron y se escaparon porque yo deje el libro abierto , asi que ahora he de recuperarlas - sus ojos mostraron tristeza y agacho la cabeza - Porfavor tio Yuki no me reniegues .  
  
- Nolo voy a hacer - contesto el hombre - Me acabas de contar lo que te ha pasado y se que lo sabras solucionar .  
  
Fue entonces cuando Yui se sento al lado de Nadesiko con un gesto serio y de mala leche .  
  
- Papa puede que no te reniegue pero alguien a pensado en lo que opina Yue - comento la chica .  
  
- ¡ NOLO QUIERO SABER ! - salto Nadesiko mientras de se levantaba del sofa de sopetón mientras padre e hija la miraban sin compreder .  
  
- Pues te dare una satisfacción ya que no lo volveras a ver hasta que hallas metido todas las cartas en el libro por lo menos las que creo el amo Clow - sonrio Yukito ante la muchacha que respiro algo más tranquila y proboco la risa a Yui .  
  
- Vaya entonces tengo una razon más para recuperarlas a todas - se preocupo Nadesiko con gesto triste - Pero bueno tengo una idea para solucionar la situación rapidamente .  
  
- ¿A si ? - se sorprendio el amable hombre - ¿ Cual ?  
  
- Ya lo vereis - sonrio enigmaticamente - De momento tendremos que esperar a que sea Luna Llena y mis poderes se vean incrementados por la Luna . Osea se a la semana que viene el martes a las doce en el templo Tsukimine .  
  
- Alli estaremos - sonrio Yui que habia heredado la sonrisa de su madre pero el caracter de su padre, algo mezclado con el de su otra personalidad .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa noche Nadesiko se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde el tejado de la casa de sus tios mientras los ojos se le cerraban de sueño .  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui , Nady ? - ollo una voz chillona que volaba hacia su lado .  
  
- Pensar - fue la respuesta de la chica .  
  
- El conejo de nieve me ha dicho que tienes una idea para capturar todas las cartas de un vez - dijo el pequeño peluche .  
  
- Aja - sonrio la chica - Pero tendre que esperar hasta que sea Luna Llena y halla reunido el poder suficiente como para hacer ese conjuro .  
  
- Estas pensando en serio en reunir todas las cartas ? - chillo el pequeño animal - ¿ Te has vuelto loca ?  
  
- Pues no - contesto la chica encogiendose de hombros .  
  
- El reunir tantas cartas te agotara ni porque decir que sellarlas a todas a la vez seria casi un suicidio - grito Kero escandalizado .  
  
- No si espero a que sea Luna Llena - gruño la chica - Ya te lo he explicado .  
  
- Puede que no te mate pero te agotara - objeto - Ademas lo que pretendes hacer es imposible . No puedes reunir a todas las cartas y sellarlas a la vez tienes que esperar a que las cartas se muestren a si mismas .  
  
- ¡Ay! Kero deja de gruñir tengo a Luz y Oscuridad ademas de las cartas de los elementos , es decir tengo lo que rige la magia en el mundo asi que no te quejes tanto .  
  
- Explicame lo que piensas hacer - rogo el peluche .  
  
- Ya lo veras el proximo Martes .  
  
- ¿Que ? Pero si hoy es Miercoles no me puedes hacer esperar una semana - grito indignado .  
  
Pero Nadesiko solo sonrio mientras volvia a entrar a la casa por la ventana del desvan y Kero todavia gruñendo entro tras ella .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente un muchacho castaño de ojos marrones caminaba por la calle seguido de una niña morena de unos cinco años que cargaba con una muñequita de trapo .  
  
- Hermanito ¿a donde vamos ?- Pregunto la niña mientras se agarraba del brazo de su hermano .  
  
- Ya te lo dije - sonrio el chico - Vamos al mercado a comprar unas cosas que nos mando papa .  
  
- ¿Y no puede ir Jun ? Ella es la cocinera - contesto la chica con fastidio .  
  
- Si pero ella esta ordenando la casa y no podemos pedirle que lo haga todo - contesto el chico mientras que su hermanita sonreia dandose cuenta de que era verdad .  
  
- ¿ Y por qué hemos venido a vivir aqui ? La gente habla raro y no la entiendo - pregunto la niña mirando para todos lados .  
  
- Hemos venido por que papa tiene que ocuparse de unos asuntos y la gente no habla raro solo que no habla nuestro idioma - explico el chico .  
  
- Pues eso, que hablan raro - comento la chica probocando que su hermano se pusiera a reir ante las ocurrencias de la chica .  
  
Ying Fa sonrio , pocas veces habia visto reir a su hermano y era conciente de que solo ella podia hacerlo aunque deseaba conocer a alguien que fuera capaz de hacer sonreir a su hermanito asi se qu¡taria una preocupación de encima .  
  
Los dos hermanos cruzaron lo que parecia un parque con un gran tobogan con forma de pingüino , la niña al verlo quiso ir a jugar pero su hermano la convencio de que no podian y que la dejaria jugar cuando volvieran de comprar . Y asi fue, pero al salir de la tienda Hien cargaba un monton de paquetes y no podia coger a su hermana de la mano por lo que la niña iba muy liberal saltando delante del chico con su muñeca en brazos , cuando el viento comenzo a soplar de una manera muy fuerte y la muñeca salio volando de los brazos de la niña y Ying salio corriendo mientras intentaba cogerla, Hien al notarlo comenzo a gritarle que se quedara quieta pero la chica no lo ollo y fue detras de su muñeca sin importarle que esta hubiese caido en medio de la calle y los coches no pararan de pasar . Ying corrio detras de su muñeca saliendo a la calle, mientras un coche se hacercaba a toda velocidad hacia la niña y su hermano al verla dejo caer los paquetes, corrio a cogerla pero antes de que él pudiese llegar el coche se acercaba a una velicidad impresionante y la niña que no se daba cuenta , se dedicaba coger la muñeca pero al levantar la vista vio el coche para despues sentir un empujon que la impulso fuera de la carretera y Hien contemplara como el coche pasara a toda velocidadd sin haber llegado junto a su hermana pero pronto fue su alivio al ver que alguien se habia adelantado y habia sacado a su hermana de la calle. Asi que corrio desesperado hacia esa persona que del empujón habia caido sobre su hermanita y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de su edad de grandes ojos verdes que le pararon el corazon mientras sentia que ya los habia visto antes .  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña ?- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes hacia la pequeña niña que se encontraba fuertemente apretada a la muñeca mientras temblaba por el susto .  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ Yin !!!!! - olleron gritar a una voz por detras y la niña al oirla corrio hacia el chico que despues de abrazarla fuertemente comenzo a regañarle en otro idioma - ¿ Se puede saber que es lo que estabas haciendo ... ?  
  
- Hermanito ... perdoname ... - murmuro la chica con ojos vidriosos llenos de lagrimas .  
  
- ¿Que te perdone ... ? - chillo medio indignado y preocupado por la situación - Sabes lo que a estado apunto de pasarte ...  
  
- Ya - ollo gritar a la voz de la muchacha quue habia salvad a su hermana - Perdoname , pero por favor ya no la regañes solo es una niña - la voz de la chica hablaba en su idioma y Ying Fa al entenderla sonrio levemente mientras se secaba los ojos .  
  
La chica de ojos verdes sonrio mientras se arrodillaba hacia la pequeña y le acariciaba la cabeza .  
  
- Dime pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas ? - pregunto con la más adorable de sus sonrisas que volvio a parar el corazon de Hien sin el saber él el porque .  
  
- Ying Fa .  
  
- Vaya que nombre más bonito , ¿ sabes que tu nombre significa flor de cerezo, como aqui Sakura ?  
  
La niña nego con la cabeza mientras se volvia a secar las lagrimas .  
  
- Ya ves ¿ y sabes que ? Mi mama tambien se llamaba Sakura - ahora sonrio con melancolia .  
  
- Que nombre tan bonito - sonrio la pequeña - ¿Y donde esta ahora tu mama ?  
  
- Esta en el cielo - dijo la chica borrando la sonrisa de su cara .  
  
- La mia tambien - dijo la pequeña , lo cual hizo que la chica volviera a sonreir .  
  
- Dime pequeña , ¿puedo llamarte Sakura ? - pregunto - Es tu nombre solo que en otro idioma .  
  
- Vale - sonrio la pequeña encantada - Pero tu hablas normal .  
  
- Eso es porque mi padre era chino - explico la chica .  
  
- Gracias - dijo entonces Hien mirando a la chica - Muchas gracias has salvado a mi hermana .  
  
- No ha sido nada pero deverias vigilarla mejor - sonrio mientras se volvia a levantar del suelo .  
  
- Si ya lo se pero es que es un torbellino - dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña .  
  
- Bueno tengo que irme prometi a mi tia ir a comprar y sino medoi prisa no voy a llegar . Encantada de conocerte ...  
  
- Me llamo Li Hien y tu eres ...  
  
- Teu Nadesiko - sonrio mientras le tendia la mano .  
  
- Encantado - dijo mientras se la tomaba pero pronto las separaron al sentir un escalofrio que les puso los pelos de punta a ambos.  
  
- Vaya que raro nunca me habia pasado - comento la chica .  
  
- Si a mi tampoco - añadio Hien mirandola con estrañeza  
  
Y entoces ambos lo sintieron , sintieron que el otro poseia un aura magica muy fuerte y ambos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos con estrañeza .  
  
- Creo que sera mejor que me vaya - comento Nadesiko- ¡ Adios !  
  
- Espera - la paro Hien - Me gustaria agradecerte de alguna manera lo que has hecho por mi hermana .  
  
- No tienes porque - sonrio mientras sentia un estraño deseo de salir de alli corriendo a la vez que desaba perderse en esos castaños .  
  
- Si, si tengo, ¿te gustaria venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa ? - pregunto sin saber muy bien porque .  
  
- Pues ...  
  
- Porfavor ven - salto la pequeña Ying Fa - Me gustaria mucho que vinieras eres muy simpatica y no hablas raro .  
  
Nadesiko solo pudo reir ante la ocurrencia de la niña .  
  
- Pero es que no se ... - se sentia mal ya que la niña se llevaria una desilusión pero no podia ir a la casa de unos desconocidos a cenar y aun menos cuando tenian magia pero ...  
  
- Porfavor ven - vlvio a suplicar la niña - A papa le caeras muy bien .  
  
- ¡Ay ! Nose ... - ¿por que le costaba tanto negarse a la invitación ?  
  
- No te vamos a hacer nada - dijo el chico y cuando giro sus ojos hasta los sullo las palabras le salieron solas de la boca al verse atrapada por esos ojos marrones .  
  
- Claro ire - contesto .  
  
Pero Hien tampoco contesto ya que el habia quedado atrapado en los ojos verdes de la muchacha y no sabia como salir de alli .  
  
Y alli estaban los dos mirandose a los ojos sin poder reacionar de ninguna manera cuando la pequeña Ying Fa al notarlo y no entender nada no se le ocurrio otra caso que preguntar .  
  
- ¿Por qué os habeis quedado mirandoos como tontos ? - a tal comentario los chicos reaccionaron y ambos giraon la cabeza en otra dirección poniendose algo rojos .  
  
- CALLLATE , YI N - le grito su hermano y volviendose hacia Nadesiko - Ten esta es nuestra dirección te espero esta noche a la diez - y diciendo esto saco un papel junto con un voli del bolsillo y apunto su dirección en el .  
  
- Alli estare - sonrio algo nerviosa mientras agarraba el papel y despidiendose salia lo más deprisa que pudo del lugar con la escusa de que iban a cerrar todas las tiendas .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Porque sentia eso , nolo entendia sentia un extraño deseo de salir corriendo y alejarse de aquel muchacho pero a la vez sentia un sentimiento de familiaridad que no era capaz de entender y que le hizo aceptar su invitación a cenar . Pero alli estaba el problema no los conocia de nada y encima habia notado que tenian magia , ¿Y si fuera peligroso ? Seguro que encuanto se lo contara a Kero o a su tio se la iban a armar , pero al menos decidio olvidar comentar que el chico poseia un aura magica muy fuerte .  
  
La giro la hacia la esquina cuando al final de la calle vio a alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar .  
  
- ¡MIKKI ! - grito mientras corria hacia la chica .  
  
- ¡NADIKO ! - salto la otra corriendo hacia ella .  
  
- Es NadESIko - gruño la chica .  
  
- Si pero para mi y para tu tia es Nadiko- sonrio la chica .  
  
- Pero ¿qué estas haciendo aqui ? - pregunto la chica mientras sonreia - Se supone que estabas en Inglaterra de vaciones con tu familia .  
  
- Si hasta que alguien se le ocurrio romper el sello y soltar las cartas - sonrio la chica con malicia .  
  
- Losiento ... - suspiro Nadesiko con una gota en la cabeza .  
  
- ¿Qué has hecho ? - pregunto y Nadesiko en pocas palabras se lo conto porque tenia prisa y tenia que ir a comprar asi que quedaron para hablar por la tarde .  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras Hien no podía quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza , habia sentido un aura magica muy fuerte en ella pero todavia no estaba desarrollada del todo y eso fue lo que más lo sorprendio y seguia sin saber muy bien porque la habia invitado a cenar pero de alguna manera tenia que agradecerle lo que habia hecho por su hermana y presentersela a su padre para ver que opinaba el sobre el poder de la chica . Otra cosa que no podia quitarse de la cabeza eran sus ojos , esos hermosos ojos verdes que no sabia porque le inspiraban un sentimiento extraño y mientras algo le decia que se alejara de ella habia algo talvez lo mismo que lo impulso a venir hasta aqui que le pedia a gritos que se acercara a ella .  
  
- Hermanito ¿podemos ir ahora a jugar a los columpios ? - sono la dulce voz de voz de Ying Fa sacandolo de sus pensamientos .  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Ndesiko llego a casa con las bolsas se puso hacer la comida pensando que sus tios llegarian algo tarde del trabajo , asi que empezo a prepararla cuando Kero salio de vete a saber tu donde dando un susto de muerte a Ndesiko .  
  
- AHHHHHH !!!!!!!! - grito mientras lo amenazaba con la cuchara de madera - ¿De donde sales tu ?  
  
- ¿Qué vas hacer de comer ? - curioseo el guardian mirando lo que la chica habia traido .  
  
- Ya lo veras , gloton - sonrio la chica y cambiando de tema - Por cierto esta noche me han invitado a cenar .  
  
- ¿Asi ? ¿Quien ? ¿Lo conozco ?  
  
- No , nolo conoces yo he conocido hoy - sonrio mientras se volvia a mirar al guardian y esperar su reacción .  
  
- ¿COMO ? PERO ¿COMO HAS PODIDO ACEPTAR LA INVITACION DE UN ESTRAÑO PARA CENAR CUANDO NISIQUIERA ACEPTAS LAS DE SININCHI ? - al parecer la reacción no se hizo esperar mucho .  
  
- Es que la pequeña Sakura me ha puesto unos ojitos que no he sabido decir que no ... "pero que estoy diciendo si el que me ha puesto esos ojos a los que no me e sabido negar a sido Li " - penso mientras que Kero la miraba sin entender .  
  
- ¿Sakura ? - se sorprendio .  
  
- Si veras cuando he ido a comprar me he encontrado con una niña en medio de la calle y al ver que un coche la iba a atropellar pues no me lo he pensado dos veces y me he metido a la calle para sacarla de la trallectoria y que no la atropellaran - explico .  
  
- Vaya has salvado a una niña - se sorprendio Kero sin saber que decir .  
  
- Si entonces a aparecido su hermano y me ha invitado a cenar y pues la niña a insistido bastante y no he podido negarme - sonrio .  
  
- ¿ Y la niña se llamaba Sakura ? - se intereso el guardian .  
  
- No , era china y se llamaba Ying Fa - explico - Y como significa lo mismo he decidido llamarla Sakura .  
  
- De acuerdo , dadas las circustancias yo te dejo ir, pero ire contigo ...  
  
- ¿ Qué ? - medio grito la chica espantada - Ah , no y que te sientan eso si que no .  
  
- ¿Qué me sientan ? - se sorprendio Kero , para que Nadesiko le saliera una gran gota y darse cuenta de su metedura de pata .  
  
- Me referia a que si te ven - dijo con una risita nerviosa , pero Kero no se lo creyo del todo asi que decidio ir aunque a Nadesiko no le sentara muy bien .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despues de comer la familia Kinomoto se encontraba tranquilamente viendo la tele cuando a Nadesiko se le ocurrio contarle lo que le habia pasado esa mañana a su tio y de paso pedirle permiso y como era de esperar puso el grito en el cielo , Nady y Akiri tuvieron que taparse los oidos ante sus gritos de indignación , pero su esposa consiguio calmarlo diciendo que ya que habia salbado a la pequeña era poco probable que le hicieran algo malo, asi que de mala gana la dejo que fuera con la condición de que él la iria a llevar y luego la iria buscar .  
  
Poco despues llego Mikki y ambas se pusieron a hablar de lo que pasaba en el jardin, mintras su tio leia el periodico y Akiri fregaba la vajilla .  
  
- ¿ Entonces vas a ir a cenar ? - se preocupo la chica .  
  
- Ya les di mi palabra de que iria - sonrio - Ademas no creo que me pase nada y la pequeña es muy simpatica .  
  
- Si pero sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que tienen magia - comento Mikki .  
  
- Yo tambien tengo - sonrio la chica .  
  
- Es posible pero creo que deverias llebarte a Kero por si las moscas .  
  
- ¿Y que pasa si lo sienten ? - se escandalizo la chica .  
  
Mikki se encogio de hombros .  
  
- Bueno volvamos al tema de mi visita amiga - dijo cambiando de tema - ¿Cómo es eso de que piensas sellarlas todas a la vez ?  
  
- Ya te lo he explicado antes y hemos quedado en que lo veras el martes como todos los demas .  
  
Siguieron discutiendo un rato hasta que Akiri se les presento en el jardin .  
  
- Bueno chicas , tengo que irme a trabajar asi que volvere tarde . Portaos bien y no hagais tonterias - sonrio como de costumbre .  
  
- ¡Adios tia ! - se despidio Ndesiko .  
  
- ¡ Ah ! Se me olvidaba ¿vas a llebar algo para la cena?-pregunto la mujer mientras daba media vuelta .  
  
- Pues pensaba hacer una tarta de chocolate he comprado los ingredientes esta mañana .  
  
- Si quieres puedo ayudarte hacerla - se ofrecio Mikki .  
  
- Claro - sonrio su mejor amiga - Mencantaria , sino es molstia .  
  
- No digas tonterias y vamos hacer esa tarta - dijo mientras se levantaba impulsibamente .  
  
Akiri sonrio ante las muchachas y dando media vuelta se fue contenta de que sus querida sobrina siguiera siendo la misma de siempre y que tuviera una amiga como la incondicional Mikki .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la residencia Li , Hien hablaba con su padre mientras ambos terminban de colocar los libros de la biblioteca .  
  
- ... y entonces la invite a cenar , espero que no te importe - dijo el chico .  
  
- Claro que no , al fin y al cabo tenga mágia o no ha asido ella la que ha salvado a tu hermana y por ello le devemos mucho , parece una buena muchacha ¿cómo se llama ?  
  
- Pues, Teu - dijo el chico mientras unos ojos verdes volvian a su cabeza .  
  
- Pues entonces tendremos que terminar de arreglar la casa antes de que la señorita Teu venga - sonrio .  
  
- Creo que deveria haberla invitado otro día - comento el chico con una gota en la cabeza mirando el rovulicio que habia por todos lados por lo de la mudanza .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya por la noche Nadesiko se encontraba en su habitación delante del armario sin saber que ponerse mientras discutia con Kero .  
  
- Te he dicho que no vas a venir y punto - gruño la chica mientras rebuscaba por su armario .  
  
- Pero no puedo dejate sola ademas de que ya he olido el deliciso pastel de chocolate que habeis hecho con Mikki - ante tal comemntario Nadesiko se callo de espaldas al más puro estilo anime .  
  
- Aun si vienes no lo vas a probar, asi que si te quedas, prometo traerte dulces que comprare por el camino ... ¿y ahora yo que me pongo ?  
  
- De eso nada yo voy contigo y despues me compras esos dulces .  
  
- TE HE DICHO QUE NO - grito la chica ya un poco harta .  
  
- Vale , vale, no te pongas asi que no he dicho nada - y diciendo esto se metio en su cajon mientras la hija de su ama seguia buscando lo que ponerse .  
  
  
  
Cuando al fin bajo las escaleras llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camiseta de manga japonesa azul mientras que el pelo le caia rizado por los hombros y la espalda como una cascada , llebava una pequeña mochila blanca donde llevaba sus cartas o más bien las de su madre .  
  
Cuando su tio la vio despues de gruñir algo de que porque se habia puesto tan guapa la metio en el coche y guiado por la dirección la llebo a la casa .  
  
Nadesiko cogio la caja donde llebaba el pastel se despidio de su tio y salio del coche para darse en las narices con un casa bastante grande con un jardin trasero y delantero con unos arboles de cerezo que hicieron que la chica sonriera algo melancolica . La casa parecia bastante normal y grande si no fuera por los motivos orientales mezclados con los ocidentales .  
  
Cruzo el pequeño jardin delantero llamo a la puerta a esperar y para su sorpresa una mujer de unos treinta años le abrio mientras sonreia .  
  
- Buenas noches ¿es esta la residendia Li? - pregunto Nadesiko algo temerosa de haberse equibocado .  
  
- Sin jovencita - saludo la mujer con una sonrisa - Supongo que usted es Nadesiko la joven que salbo a la pequeña Ying Fa esta mañana .  
  
- Si, señora - sonrio .  
  
- Anda pasa, pasa a Shaoran le gustara conocerte ademas quiero verte a la luz .  
  
Nadesiko entro y fijo sus ojos en la mujer , parecia bastante joven aunque su pelo negro y sus ojos carmin le daban el aspecto de alguien que sabe lo que es la vida . Cuando la mujer la vio a la luz y pudo ver bien sus ojos se la quedo mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma .  
  
- ¿ Ocurre algo señora ? - se asusto la joven .  
  
- No , pero es que te pareces mucho a ella - comento la mujer - Sus ojos ...  
  
La chica la miro con estrañeza a la mujer pero esta pronto sonrio y guio a la chica hasta lo que parecia el comedor .  
  
- ¿Me permite su mochila señorita ? - pregunto la mujer .  
  
- Si claro , gracias - dijo mientras se la daba con algo de temor - Porcierto he traido un pastel de postre - abrio la caja y se lo mostro a la mujer .  
  
- ¡Oh ! No hacia falta que trajeras nada - sonrio la mujer - Vaya pero si es de chocolate a Ying le encantara ...  
  
- Mei - sono la voz de un hombre mientras entraba por la puerta - He oido el timbre ... - paro en seco al ver a la chica en medio de la sala con el pastel en las manos .  
  
- Buenas noche señor - saludo la chica - He traido un pastel .  
  
- Bu ... buenas noches - consiguio decir el hombre asombrado del parecido de la chica con ella - Se bien venida . No hacia falta que trajeras nada . Supongo que es la señorita Teu ¿no?  
  
- Si - sonrio la chica mientras esa sonrisa le helaba la sangre al pobre Sahoran.  
  
- Ante todo queria agradecerle que haya salvado a mi hija esta mañana . Es una chiquilla muy imprudente y no hay manera de hacer que se quede quieta .  
  
- No tiene importancia , todos los niños son asi .  
  
- ¡Nadesiko ! - sono una dulce voz infantil mientras que la pequeña Yin Fa corria a los brazos de la chica .  
  
- ¡Hola ! Pequeña ¿qué tal estas ? - sonrio la chica .  
  
- Muy bien señorita - sonrio la chica .  
  
- Puedes decirme por mi nombre .  
  
- De acuerdo - salto la pequeña .  
  
- Buenas noches Teu . Buenas noches tia Mei - saludo Hien mientras entraba en el comedor .  
  
- Buenas noches Li - sonrio Nadesiko dejandolo con la boca abierta gesto que su padre no paso desapercibido .  
  
Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa mientras que Mei iba a dejar el pastel junto con la mochila en la cocina .... Gran herror ...  
  
Poco despues los cinco ya estaban reunidos mientras que Hien se encargaba de presentarlos .  
  
- Él es mi padre Li Sahoran y ella es mi tia Li Meiling .  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerlos - saludo la chica - Yo soy Teu Nadesiko .  
  
Meiling palidecio al oir el nombre completo de la chica pero al ver que su primo no mostraba reacción alguna prefirio no hacer comentarios .  
  
- Por lo que veo tiene apellido chino y utiliza a la perfección nuestro idioma - comento Sahoran lejos de los pensamientos de su prima .  
  
- Vaya gracias , pero he de reconocer que no lo utilizaba desde que mi padre murio hace seis años - explico la chica .  
  
- Vaya lo siento yo no pretendia ...  
  
- No importa - sonrio - Pero ya ve que eso resuelve el misterio mi padre era de Hong Kong .  
  
- ¿No tiene familia alli ? Nosotros tambien somos de ahi - pregunto Hien entrando en la conversación .  
  
- Si mis abuelos . Pero no se nada de ellos desde el funeral de mi padre .  
  
- ¿Tus abuelos ? ¿Entonces tu eres la heredera del Clan Teu de Hong Kong ? - se sorprendio Sahoran abriendo los ojos como platos, tal fue su reacción que Mei creyo que ya lo habia entendido pero pronto cambio de opinión al recordar algo relacionado con ese Clan .  
  
- Dudo mucho que mis abuelos se dignen a heredarme algo - comento la chica .  
  
- ¿ Y eso ? - se sorprendio Meiling .  
  
- Digamos que nunca les cayo muy bien mi madre - explico .  
  
- ¡Oh ! - fue la exclamación general asi que Hien se dispuso a cambiar de tema ya que a la chica no parecia gustarle mucho el que estaban llevando .  
  
- Bueno, ¿has estado alguna vez en Hong Kong ? - pregunto .  
  
- Si , claro vivi alli hasta los cinco años aunque no he vuelto desde entonces . Pero recuerdo que era una ciudad preciosa - sonrio algo más aliviada .  
  
- Me alegra que te guste - sonrio Meiling mientras intentaba hacer que Ying se comiera el resto de su plato .  
  
Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que acabaron de comer y Mei decidio ir a buscar el postre que Nadesiko habia traido .  
  
La hermosa mujer se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a la cocina pero al entrar a ella casi le da algo y lo unico que supo o pudo hacer fue gritar .  
  
- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno , para todos que lo pidieron aqui esta el capitulo tres, espero no haberlos defraudado .  
  
¿Qué habra viasto Mei en la cocina ?¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al verlo ?  
  
Bueno supongo que ya os lo imaginais, ¿verdad?  
  
¡¡¡ GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW !!! Y ya saveis dejarme más .... si sois escritores sabreis la felicidad que da leer uno y si no lo sois escribid una historia y os dareis cuenta de lo que es que alguien te la comente ...  
  
¡Adios !  
  
Yuen . 


	4. Gritos y explicaciones

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!! - fue lo unico que pudo hacer al encontrar a una especie de peluche amarillo con alas devorando el pastel de chocolate del cual faltaba casi la mitad .  
  
Cuando Kero se percato de la presencia de la mujer a causa del grito que pego se quedo de piedra mientras un monton de gotas de sudor comenzaban a resbalarle por la cabeza y optaba por lo unico que podia hacer aparentar ser un peluche .  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO FINJAS YA TE HE VISTO !!!!!!!!! - volvio a gritar la mujer .  
  
Los gritos no pasaron desapercibidos para los que se encontraba en el comedor y todos se pusieron de pie en un segundo .  
  
- Quedaros aqui voy a ver que ocurre - ordeno Sahoran mientras salia disparado hacia la cocina y dejaba a los chicos solos en el salón, los cuales solo puieron mirarse entre asustados y sorprendidos .  
  
Cuando Sahoran llego a la cocina y lo vio tambien grito .  
  
- ¿¿¿ EL PELUCHE ???- fue lo unico que pudo decir , mientras que Kero al oirlo dejo de fingir mientras se volvia hacia el que gritaba mientras y se le inflaba una vena en la cabeza .  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ EL MOCOSO !!!!! - grito .  
  
Mientras que Nadesiko en el comedor junto con Hien olleron los gritos esta vez tambien y se miraron interrogatibamente pero cuando Nadesiko reconocio la voz del ultimo grito palidecio considerablemente para luego reaccionar y comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina a grandes zancadas mientras se le inflaba una vena en la cabeza y otra en el puño , mientras que Hien sin comprender su reacción salio corriendo detras de ella llevando en brazos a la pequeña Ying Fa .  
  
En la cocina las cosas no podian estar peor :  
  
- ¿A quien llamas Mocoso , peluche estupido ? - gritaba el señor Li perdiendo toda la compostura que hasta hace unos segundos lo carazterizaba .  
  
- NO SOY NINGUN PELUCHE - gritaba el guardian sin preocuparse un pelo de que lo hubieran descubierto - Y te llamo Mocoso a ti .  
  
- Ya no soy ningun Mocoso - volvio a gritar Sahoran .  
  
- Pues te comportas como si lo fueras - le critico Kero .  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi casa maldito PELUCHE ? - le grito el hombre con una vena sobre la cabeza .  
  
- ¿ESTA ES TU CASA ? - se escandalizo el peluche .  
  
- Si Keroberos , SU CASA - sono la voz de Nadesiko por detras , sonando algo más calmada de lo que hubiera sonado hace un momento cuando ollo su voz , pero ya tenia demasiado con que estubiera discutiendo con el señor Li como si se conocieran de toda la vida .  
  
- ¿Me has llamado Keroberos ? - se asusto el guardian - ¡ Ay ! la que se me viene encima .  
  
Todos los presentes ahora estaban mirando a Nadesiko y a Kero .  
  
- Tienes razon - dijo la chica - NO SABES LA QUE ESTA APUNTO DE CAERTE - adios a los modales y al hecho de que se descubra sola de todas maneras Kero ya habia aparecido .  
  
- Puedo explicarlo - susurro Keroberos al ver la propia furia reflejada en los ojos de la niña , mientras un monton de gotas se resbalaban por su cabeza .  
  
- ¿Puedes explicar el hecho de estar aqui cundo yo te pedi ... NO ... TE ORDENE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN CASA ? - a su grito todos tuvieron que taparse los oidos .  
  
- No iba a dejar que vinieras sola a casa de unos desconocidos - salto el peluche dispuesto hacerle frente .  
  
- ¿Desconocidos ? - se sorprendio la chica - Despues de ver tu reacción de antes dudo mucho de que sean tan desconocidos .  
  
- Eso era antes de saber que el dueño de la casa era ese Maldito Mocoso - grito banstante arto .  
  
- YO NO SOY NINGUN MOCOSO - grito Li volviendo a perder la compostura para sorpresa de sus hijos y resignación de su prima a cual escena parecia disfrutar y traer muchos recuerdos.  
  
- SI LO ERES TE COMPORTAS COMO UNO - grito el otro indignado .  
  
- Dejame empaz guardian con relleno - gruño el hombre .  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho ? - grito Kero mientras se cabreaba tanto que volvia a su foma original para sorpresa de todos los presentes e indignación de Nadesiko que esta pensando en matar al guardian .  
  
- No creas que vas a impresionarme volviendo a tu forma original - volvio a gruñir Shaoran mientras apretaba en puño delante suyo .  
  
- No pretendia impresionarte sino aplastarte - gruño el guardian mientras amenazaba al hombre con una farpa .  
  
- Te acabas de pasar de la raya - comento Nadesiko metiendose en medio de los dos con los brazos cruzados y mirando furiosa a su guardian .  
  
- Él a empezado llamandome peluche - gruño mientras bajaba la farpa .  
  
- ¿Que le ha pasado al peluche que le gritaba a papa ? - pregunto la inocente voz de Ying Fa .  
  
- No tengo ni idea - comento Hien con los ojos como platos fijos en Keroberos.  
  
- ¿Y esos quien son ? - pregunto Keroberos al notarlos .  
  
- Mis hijos - salto Sahoran dispuesto a guardar la calma .  
  
- ¡Ah ! Que tambien tuviste hijos . Muy bonito - gruño con sarcasmo .  
  
- ¿A que biene eso ? - gruño el hombre .  
  
- Sinceramente , nolose . Por que por suerte ella decidio olvidarse de ti .  
  
- Me alegro - gruño mientras que a los chicos les salian un monton de interrogantes alrededor .  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando aqui ? - consiguio preguntar Hien al final - Y ¿quien eres tu ?  
  
- Yo soy Keroberos , la gran bestia del sello y guardian de las cartas Sakura - se farandoneo mientras sacaba pecho .  
  
- Además de un inresponsable y glotón - completo Nadesiko mientras que al guardian se resbalava una gran gota por la cabeza .  
  
- Yo solo queria protegerte - se defendio el guardian .  
  
- Ya lose tonto - sonrio la chica le cariciaba la cabeza , pero pronto cambio de gesto - PERO ESO NO ME QUITA EL ENFADO .  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu ? - pregunto ahora Sahoran mirando a la chica fijamente .  
  
- Ya lo sabeis. Mi nombre es Teu Nadesiko - dijo la chica .  
  
- Y supongo que tu madre era Sakura - comento Meiling para sorpresa de todos .  
  
- Pero si eres la chiquilla - grito Kero al darse cuenta .  
  
- Me llamo Meiling, ¿recuerdas ?  
  
- ¿Tu eres la hija de Sakura ? -palidecio Sahoran .  
  
- ¿De que conoceis a mi madre ? - se asusto la chica .  
  
- La conoci cuando ambos cazabamos las cartas Clow- murmuro Sahoran mirando fijamente a la chica .  
  
- ¡Ah! Ya se - sonrio Nedesiko - Vosotros sois los que salen en los videos de tia Tomoyo .  
  
Sahoran y Mei asintieron con la cabeza .  
  
- No se como no he caido antes , si aun seguis discutiendo de la misma manera - sonrio la chica divertida .  
  
- No entiendo nada - dijo entonces Hien - ¿Qué esta pasando aqui ?  
  
- Bueno , ella resulta ser la nueva maestra de las cartas - explico Sahoran señalandola - Crei que las cartas se habian escapado pero al ver que Keroberos puede volver a su forma original creo que me precipite .  
  
A su comentario a Nadesiko y a Kero les salio una gran gota por detras .  
  
- En realidad si que se escaparon - comento Nady .  
  
Todos se volvieron a mirarla .  
  
- Menos las de los elementos y Luz y Oscuridad - explico la chica con la gota aun en la cabeza .  
  
Por la cara que le pusieron todos tuvo que explicarlo todo desde el principio y tambien les conto que el martes las recuperaria todas las cartas aunque tampoco les explico como por lo que Hien decidio que el tambien iria .  
  
Mientras Kero ya habia vuelto a su forma adoptada y se encontraba huyendo de Ying Fa que aburrida de la conversación de los mayores habia decidido jugar con Kero un rato .  
  
- ¡ Socorro ! - grito Kero entonces volando hacia Nadesiko - Nady ayudame . Esa niña se cree que soy un muñeco .  
  
Nadesiko se volvio hacia él lo agarro de la cola y sonriendo se volvio hacia Ying Fa  
  
- Ten Sakura te dejo que juegues con mi peluche hablador - dijo a la pequeña entregandole a Kero que se habia puesto a gritar desesperado , pero nadie parecia hacerle mucho caso .  
  
- ¿Como se llama ? - pregunto la niña dandole un fuerte abrazo que casi lo estrangula .  
  
- Kero - sonrio .  
  
- Pues entonces Kero tranquilo que te voy a invitar a unos dulces .  
  
Reacción milagrosa Kero dejo de llorar para gritar de contento y empezar a caerle bien la niña aunque fuera la hija del Mocoso .  
  
La velada siguio tranquilamente sin ningun tipo de sorpresas Nadesiko llego hacerse muy buena amiga de Hien aunque pueda que dentro de ella aun algo le decia que se alejara de él , pero se sentia tan agusto que lo ignoro por completo. Algo parecido le pasaba a Hien , sentia algo especial por la chica a la cual apenas conocia pero sentia a la vez que devia separse de ella , aunque tambien lo ignoro .  
  
Mientras que se daban explicaciones y todos charlaban tranquilamente y Kero se inflaba a dulces por cortesia de Ying Fa , Nadesiko recordo algo y se le ocurrio preguntar .  
  
- Tengo una curiosidad que nadie a querido contarme nunca - dijo la chica - Y ya que vosotros devias estar con mi madre en ese entonces tal vez podais responderme  
  
- Claro dinos , yo y Sakura siempre fuimos amigas - sonrio Meiling .  
  
- Vereis , mi madre creo una carta - contesto la chica - Y segun tia Tomoyo la creo pensando en alguien y me gustaria saber en quien .  
  
Ni porque decir que Sahoran y Meiling se habian puesto palidos y Kero que tambien ollo la pregunta se alarmo mucho .  
  
- Yo sabia que habia creado una carta, pero no se nada más - contesto Mei algo palida - la creo cuando nosotros ya estabamos en Hong Kong .  
  
- Eso es cierto - ayadio Sahoran sin saber que decir a esa pregunta , pero aunque lo hubieran hecho muy bien los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ocultaban algo. Pero Hien decidio cambiar de tema y se puso hablar con Nadesiko.  
  
- Dime , Teu ¿cómo es todo esto ? - pregunto .  
  
- Para empezar , llamame Nadesiko , porfavor y todo esto es muy lindo - sonrio la chica . Si quieres puedo enseñartelo todo , aunque supongo que tu padre y tu tia podrian hacerlo .  
  
- No creo - se apresuro a contestar Meiling , que veia algo raro en los ojos de su sobrino - Hace mucho que no estoy por aqui seguro que tu seras mejor guia .  
  
- Mei eso no es cierto , tu ... ¡ Ahh! ... - le reprocho Shaoran pero fue callado por un pisoton de parte de su prima .  
  
- Entonces, ¿quieres que te enseñe todo esto ? - pregunto la chica que no se habia dado cuenta de lo del pisoton .  
  
- Claro me encantaria - sonrio el chico para sorpresa de todos , bueno menos de parte de Nadesiko claro - ¿Que te paerece Yin ? ¿Te gustaria que Nadesiko nos enseñara la ciudad mañana ?  
  
- ¡ ¡ ¡ Si iii .... - salto la niña mientras que que a Mei le salia una gota y suspiraba resignada , ya que ella queria que los chicos fueran solos - Pero ... ¿tambien ira el peluchito ? - pregunto mientras señalaba a Kero .  
  
- Claro - sonrio Nady - Siempre tu quieras .  
  
- ¿Has oido Kerito ? Mañana vendras conmigo de paseo .  
  
Claro que Kero lo ignoro ya que estaba muy concentrado acabandose el pastel .  
  
  
  
  
  
Despues de un rato se ollo una vocina fuera de la casa .  
  
- Vaya ese deve ser mi tio Toya . Bueno Kero nos vamos - salto la chica al oirla.  
  
La chica se despidio de todos y quedo con Hien para encontrarse a la mañana siguiente en el parque .  
  
Cuando Nadesiko salio de la casa y se metio en el coche de su tio este la miro con pocos amigos .  
  
- ¡Ay! Ya no me mires asi - gruño la chica - Ves estoy entera no me han hecho nada y para que lo sepas Kero se metio en mi bolso .  
  
- Ya lose, yo le dije que se metiera - contesto su tio mientras arrancaba el coche y a la chica le salia una gota por detras .  
  
Siguieron el camino tranquilamente y en silencio solo interrumpido por los ronquidos de Kero desde el bolso .  
  
- ¿Y como se llamaba el dueño de la casa ? al final no me lo dijiste antes - pregunto algo curioso .  
  
- No te lo dije , ¡vaya que raro ! - comento la chica - Pero bueno da igual , se llamaba Li Sahoran ...  
  
- ¿QUÉ ? - grito mientras frenaba el coche de repente y se volvia a mirar a su sobrina escandalizado .  
  
- No se porque pero creo que ya lo conoces - murmuro la chica al ver la reación de su tio , mientras le salia una gran gota detras de la cabeza mientras que a el le salia una vena en la frente .  
  
- ¿HAS ESTADO CENANDO EN CASA DEL MOCOSO ? - grito el hombre  
  
- ¿Por que Kero y tu habeis tenido la misma reacción ? - se sorprendio la chica para desconcierto de su tio que se puso a gritar como un poseso cosas que la chica no llego a entender .  
  
- ¿Le has contado lo de Shaoran verdad ? - se ollo la voz de Kero ya despierto saliendo del bolso con una gota en la cabeza .  
  
- Si - fue lo unico que consiguio decir Nadesiko .  
  
- ¿Aquien se le ocurre ? - pregunto el guardian mientras que Toya no paraba de gritar - De todas las personas a las que se lo podias contar vas y se lio dices al unico al que la idea no le va a gustar para nada .  
  
- A ti tampo te gusto - objeto la chica .  
  
- Si pero a mi me caia mal pero tu tio lo odia - gruño el peluche .  
  
- ¿ Y eso ? - se sorprendio la chica .  
  
- Ni idea - mintio el guardian .  
  
- Pues haber como hacemos que se tranquilice ahora - dijo la chica mientras que su tio seguia gritando y a los dos les surgia una gota en la cabeza .  
  
PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ......  
  
Al pararse en medio de la calle habia armado un buen atasco y los coches no paraban de pitar. Eso fue lo unico que hizo entrar en razon a Toya y arrancando el coche, esta vez en un silencio sepulcral conducio hasta casa .  
  
Al llegar salio del coche dando un portazo y dejando a Nadesiko dentro que no sabia que hacer al ver el comportamiento de su tio .  
  
- Nady creo que deverias ir hablar con él - comento Kero mientras volvia dentro del bolso  
  
La muchacha asintio silenciosamente y salio del coche detras de su tio Toya que ya habia entrado a la casa .  
  
Toya entro con odio reflejado en los ojos a su casa y eso no paso desapercivido para su espasa que corrio junto a el para saber que es lo que ocurria . Pero el la ignoro y pasandola de largo se encerro en el despacho . Akiri se quedo mirando esa puerta mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al ver el comportamiento de su esposo, pero antes de ponerse a llorar por ese comportamiento frio quue sin saber muy bien porque le habia aceptado de esa manera, Nadesiko entro por la puerta .  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa ? - pregunto la mujer hacia su sobrina la cual no entendia nada y sus ojos reflejaban confunsión .  
  
- Ni idea , fue decirle de quien era la casa y se puso como loco - explico la chica mientras se encogia de hombros .  
  
- ¿Y de quien era ? - se intereso la mujer con ojos llorosos .  
  
- Li Sahoran ... - contesto la chica - Se que era un amigo de mi madre cuando niña pero ...  
  
No le dio tiempo a más ya que una sonora carcajada de parte de Akiri la confundio aun más, intento preguntar que que pasaba pero su tia no paraba de reir al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba .  
  
- El uno me grita la otra se rie , ¿Pero que pasa aqui ?- etallo la muchacha a punto de un ataque de nervios .  
  
- Asi se trataba de eso - sonrio la mujer mientras paraba la risa - Salvaste a la hija del Mocoso .  
  
La chica asintio con la cabeza .  
  
- ¿Tu tambien le llamas asi ? - se sorprendio la chica .  
  
- No pero para tu tio siempre fue el Mocoso odiado aunque todavia nose porque le guarda tanto rencor si fue algo que decidieron entre los dos ... - ahora parecia pensativa y Nadesiko no entendia nada .  
  
- Me he perdido ...  
  
- No pasa nada pero anda ves haber si puedes calmar a tu tio y te explica algo. Porque si te da una explicación va a ser digno de ver - rio la mujer divertida .  
  
Nadesiko sin entender todavia nada se acerco a la puerta y llamo pero al no recibir respuesta decidio entrar por su cuenta .  
  
Al entrar encontro a su tio al otro lado del escritorio asi que se sento del otro lado y lo miro a los ojos .  
  
- Supongo que me he comportado como un idiota - murmuro .  
  
- ¿Lo reconoces ? - se sorprendio Nadesiko divertida .  
  
- Se que no tengo ningun derecho de comportarme asi , pero odio a ese sujeto con todas mis fuerzas - dijo pasando por alto el comentario de su sobrina .  
  
- ¿Qué te hizo ?  
  
- A mi nada , pero nose , nunca me cayo bien lo considero un hipocrita estupido al que te prohibo que te acerques bajo ningun concepto - gruño - Y a todo esto, ¿por qué me has dicho que Kero reacciono igual ?  
  
- Porque el tambien se le puso a gritar mocoso - sonrio la chica , y ante la cara que le puso le conto lo que habia pasado.  
  
- Celebro saber que el peluche sigue siendo un glotón - comento cuando termino el relato - Bueno entonces ¿ya sabes que relaccion tenia con tu madre cuando era un niño ?  
  
- Aja , era otro Card Captor - sonrio .  
  
- ¿Solo sabes eso ?  
  
- ¿ Qué otra cosa tendria que saber ? - se sorprendio la chica  
  
- Nada - contesto todo lo seco que pudo .  
  
- Pero ... lo habras preguntado por algo ¿no? - insistio la chica .  
  
- He dicho que por nada - le grito - Y ahora vete a dormir .  
  
- Pero ...  
  
- A DORMIR ... - vaya si que estaba cabreado .  
  
Nadesiko fruncio el ceño de una manera muy graciosa y se fue algo enfada , al salir se encontro con su sonriente tia que la miraba divertida .  
  
- ¿Qué te ha dicho ? - pregunto .  
  
- Nada , que era un antiguo amigo de mi madre y que nunca se llevaron bien - explico la chica .  
  
- ¿Solo eso ? - pregunto la mujer encantada .  
  
- ¿Qué , que otra cosa tendria que saber ?  
  
- Nada .  
  
- Otra vez lo mismo . ¿Por qué sera que tengo la sensación de que me estan ocultando algo ? - gruño mientras daba media vuelta hacia las escaleras y subia gruñendo algo de que no era bueno guardar secretos .  
  
Akiri sonrio mientras la veia subir las escaleras enfada y ella decidio entrar al despacho .  
  
- Bien , no has estallado - sonrio mientras veia a su esposo .  
  
- No tengo ningun derecho a hacerlo - gruño el hombre cruzandose de brazos .  
  
- Ya lose , ellos lo eligieron asi y aunque al final se sentia fatal tienes que reconocer que cuando conocio a Xiang no pudo ser más feliz .  
  
- ¿Por qué tenias que recordarme a ese sujeto ? - volvio a gruñir el hombre .  
  
- Porque tal vez él sea la unica manera de que te olvides de él - dijo la mujer mientras lo seguia mirando desde la puerta .  
  
- Vale ya lose - volvio a gruñir - El hizo feliz al mounstro e incluso le dio una hija , pero claro el tambien tuvo que irse .  
  
- No compares , Xiang murio y Li se fue por que su dever era encargarse de su Clan . Muchas personas dependen de él . Puede decirse que ninguno de los dos lo hicieron por deseo propio .  
  
- Ese mocoso si, y eso es lo unico que no le voy a perdonar nunca . Y como tampoco pienso dejar que a Nadesiko le pase lo mismo y no quiero que se entere . He decidido que se mantenga alejada de esa familia - gruño .  
  
Pero su esposa cayó recordando el estraño brillo que su sobrina traia hoy en los ojos y solo de verlos supo que lo que su marido queria le romperia el corazon , y ella no esta dispuesta a eso .  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Bueno .... ¿qué les parecio ?  
  
¿Creen que se enteraron de quien era Nadesiko demasiado pronto ?  
  
¿Vale esta historia la pena ?  
  
¿Cómo reaccionara Nadesiko cuando su tio no la deje ir al día siguiente con Hien y Ying Fa? ¿Se escapara ?  
  
Bueno creo que la ultima pregunta puedo contestarla yo en el proximo capitulo, pero las demas deveis contestarlas vosotros , asi que ya sabeis dejadme un review .  
  
¡Garacias a quien me dejo un review ! Y ya sabeis dejenme más , dentro de poco ire contestandolos ... 


	5. Un helado y una carta

UN HELADO Y UNA CARTA  
A la mañana siguiente Nadesiko salio temprano de casa con Kero en el bolso sin decir donde iba . Lo cual sorprendio a su tio que la miro salir por la puerta con desconfianza y pensando que podria ir a ver al mocoso ese o a su familia , algo que ayer por la noche le habia prohibido, asi que se decidio a seguirla ....ya se disponia coger la chaqueta de la percha cuando Akiri al ver sus intencionese se le puso en medio volviendo a cerrarle la puerta en las narices frustrano asi su intento de seguirla disimuladamente .  
  
- ¿A donde crees que vas ? - le pregunto llevandose las manos a la cadera .  
  
- Pues haber que no se junta con esa gente y me hace caso - contesto el hombre de mal humor .  
  
- Ja - le contesto su mujer con sarcasmo - Tu te quedas aqui . Hoy es nuestro día libre y me prometiste ir al cine - y cogiendolo del cuello de la camisa lo arrastro otra vez por el pasillo y lo volvio a sentar en el sillon .  
  
Toya gruño , pero con su mujer nunca habia escapatoria posible , sabia que su sobrina no le iba hacer caso asi que como el no podria intervenir llamo a su hijo en un descuido de Akiri , haber si este podria hacer algo .  
  
- ¿Tekure ? ... Si soy yo ... Veras ayer le prohibi a tu prima que se juntara con cierto individuo ... ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA ... Entonces ya que tu madre no me deja salir detras de ella y a salido con el peluche vete a saber tu donde . Quiero que la vayas a vigilar y bajo ningun concepto se junte con alguien apellidado Li ... ¿ENTENDISTE ?  
Tekure colgo el telefono algo enfadado , siempre era lo mismo , vigilar al Dinosaurio .  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo Tekure ? - pregunto un chico rubio que estaba sentado delante de él en un sofa del apartamento .  
  
- Nada mi padre que dice que no save donde se ha metido Dino ni con quien - contesto el chico .  
  
- ¡Ah ! Ya y te a mandado otra vez a buscarla ¿no? - se burlo el chico .  
  
- Pues si al parecer no quiere que se acerque a alguien apedillado Li - dijo encogienose de hombros - Bueno me voy a buscarla, ¿vienes ?  
  
- Losiento hoy no podra ser he quedado con Arimi dentro de media hora - dijo el chico con ojos enamorados .  
  
- Vale , luego nos vemos - y diciendo eso salio del apartamento con aire fastidiado .  
Mientras tanto Nadesiko y Hien ya se habian encontrado en el parque mientras que Kero no paraba de gruñir acerca de algo de desovedecer a Toya pero Ying Fa se ocupo de hacer que se olvidara del asunto cuando lo invito a un helado y los cuatro fueron a la cafeteria más cercana .  
  
Ya estaban en ella cada uno con su helado y Kero debajo de la mesa para que nadie lo viera cuando una muchacha de cabello gris se les acerco mostrando una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Buenos días Nady - saludo la chica .  
  
- ¡Ah ! Hola Yui ¿Que haces aqui ? - se estraño .  
  
- Vine a tomar un helado los de aqui estan deliciosos ya llebo cuatro - gota general - Pero bueno ... - dijo fijandose en Hien como si se acabara de enterar que estaba alli mientras se emocionaba por momentos - No sabia que tuvieses novio .  
  
- ¿Qué? - se escandalizo la chica poniendose algo roja - No en mi novio solo un amigo y esta de aqui es su hermana - la señalo como si eso lo explicara todo .  
  
- Ya , claro - contesto mientras se sentaba al laddo de la chica con un pequeño tono de ironia en la voz - ¿Y como se llama tu novio ? ¿Desde hace cuanto lo conoces ? ¿Cononozco yo a alguien de su familia ? ¿ Como lo conociste ? ¿Qué edad tiene ? ¿ Su familia tiene dinero ? ¿De dónde es ?.... Y lo más importante ¿Se lo has dicho a tu tio o a tu primo? Por que te advierto a los dos les dara algo cuando se enteren .  
  
Los tres chicos la miraron mareados al comprobar lo rapido que podia hacer preguntas mientras les salia una gran gota en la cabeza .  
  
Nadesiko respiro ondo y luego encaro a la mujer .  
  
- Para empezar no es mi novio, se llama Li Hien y su hermanita es Ying Fa , lo conoci ayer por la mañana tiene mi misma edad 15 años . Su familia, si tiene dinero, es de Hong Kong y yo me ofreci para enseñarle la ciudad y mi tio o primo no saben que estoy con él por que solo es un amigo es como si estuviese con Sininchi ... ¿contenta ?  
  
- Creo que si - sonrio maliciosomente una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de su madre - Bueno me presentare , me llamo Tsukisiro Yui , encantada de conocer al amigo de una de mis protegidas ... ¡AUh ! - grito de repente al sentir ¿un mordisco en la pierna ?  
  
- Tu no eres su protectora - grito una voz chillona por debajo de la mesa a Yui le salio una gota encima de la cabeza mientras un sudor frio le recorria la espalda al darse cuenta de que Hien la miraba sorprendido , seguramente , penso , él no tenia ni idea de quien habia sido el grito aunque al mirar a Nady solo la vio ¿suspirando resignada ?  
  
- Tranquila Yui - la calmo la niña - Ya saben quien es Kero , ellos tambien tienen magia y el señor Li resulto ser un antiguo amigo de mi madre .  
  
La muchacha la miro sin comprender asi que se lo explicaron brevemente omitiendo el hecho de que su tio hubiera montado tal escandalo cuando se entero .  
  
- ¿Y como es que dijo que era una de sus protegidos? - pregunto Hien al rato .  
  
- Um ... - conteto la chica terminando de engullir su sexto helado - Soy la hija de dos de las formas adoptadas de dos de los guardianes del Sello de Yue guardian de las cartas Clow y de Rubi Moom guardiana de Eriol la reencarnación del Amo Clow - contesto la chica sonriente - Lo cual me hace las protctora de los hijos de tio Eriol y de Nadesiko .  
  
- ¿Por cierto sigue tu madre en Inglaterra ?- pregunto entonces Nadesiko .  
  
- Si ella y mi hermanito aun estaran alli una temporada por el trabajo de mama ya sabes , aunque a mi me hubiera gustado ir con ellos pero tuve que quedarme con papa y por mi trabajo de medio tiempo por las tardes .  
  
- Ya veo - sonrio la chica .  
  
Mientras las chicas hablan sin importancia Hien estuvo apunto de un ataque cardiaco mientras sus ojos empezaron a parecer dos platillos de te , cuando ...  
  
- ¡Hola, chicas ! ¿Que estais haciendo aqui ? - olleron a su espalda y al volverse se encontraron con un chico y una chica de cabello azulado - ¿Y quien es este ? - pregunto el chico despectivo y algo celoso de que estuviera junto a Nadesiko, mientras señalaba a Hien .  
  
- ¡Hola ! - saludo una sonriente Nadesiko - Os presento a Li Hien y a su hermanita Ying Fa .  
  
- Encantados - sonrio Mikki contestando por su hermano .  
  
- Hien te presento a mis otros protegido - dijo Yui llevandose la cuchara a la boca - Ella es Mikki y el Sininchi Hiranizawa .  
  
- ¡ Hola ! - saludo el chico lanzando una mirada despectiva sobre la mirada asesina de Sininchi - Asi pues sois los hijos del Amo Clow .  
  
Sininchi se quedo congelado pero su hermana tan solo sonrio .  
  
- En realidad de su reencarnación - sonrio la chica - Y supongo que tu eres el hijo del jefe del Concilio de China- Hien tan solo asintio con una leve sonrisa apenas vible- Me sorprende que esteis aqui en Japon .  
  
- Bueno Nadesiko se hizo notar demasiado devido a su cartas - explico el chico algo indiferente mientras que Sininchi miraba al uno y al otro alternamente sin parar, mientras su sorpresa iba en aumeno .  
  
Poco despues todos estaban sentados en la mesa y explicaban como se habian conocido mientras que Yin Fa se habia colado debajo de la mesa y jugaba con Kero el cual hacia auntenticos esfuerzos por no ponerse a gritar , cuando ....  
  
- ¿Que ha sido eso ? - pregunto Hien levantandose y mirando hacia todos lados .  
  
- ¿Tambien lo has sentido ? - se preocupo Mikki levantandose a su son seguida de Sininchi .  
  
- Eso era una carta Sakura - murmuro Nadesiko agachandose debajo de la mesa para coger a Kero de las manos de Ying Fa - Perdona Sakurita pero necesito al pequeño peluche .  
  
- Vale - sonrio la niña saliendo de debajo junto con Kero cuyos ojos parecian dos espirales .  
  
- Yo me quedare con la niña - ofecio Yui - De todas maneras con las cartas por ahi sueltas no puedo volver a mi forma original ya que mi poder se devilita a la mitad .  
  
Ahora a Hien le salio otro gran interrogante .  
  
- Luego te lo explicamos - le corto Nadesiko - ¿Venis conmigo ?  
  
El resto asintio y salio corriendo del restaurante dejando a Yui y a Ying Fa solas  
  
Ya fuera los cuatro pararon en seco y preocupados decidieron sentir la carta .  
  
- Hacia la derecha - informo Hien y todos lo siguieron hasta llegar a un parque donde parecian estar dando un concierto , pero todo el publico estaba atrapado en un monton de petalos de cerezo a los chicos les salio una gran gota mientras exclamaban al unisono : FLOR .  
  
- Bueno , ¿y donde esta ? - pregunto Mikki .  
  
- Alla ariba - informo Nadesiko señalando la terraza de un edificio de al lado - Bueno creo que tendremos que invocar la magia - sonrio y dando la vuelta se oculto detras de un arbol y todos la miraron . Al momento ya tenia su vaculo en las manos y de su bolsillo saco la carta VUELO y la invoco mientras dos hermosas alas rosadas salian de su espalda , seguida de Kero volo hacia la azotea donde se encontro a la hermosa carta bailando sobre el aire mientras no dejaban de caer petalos de cerezo .  
  
- ¿Como la capturo ? - pregunto Nadesiko hacia Kero .  
  
- Solo di la frase es una carta pacifica a la que solo le gusta divertirse - indico Kero con una sonrisa .  
  
La chica asintio mientras se acercaba a la carta y levantando su vaculo dijo - Vuelve a tu forma original carta Sakura - y la carta sonrio antes de volver a lo que era y volar hacia Nadesiko que la cogio en sus manos sonriendo .  
Nadesiko bajo volando junto a sus compañeros y les mostro la carta .  
  
- Ya la tengo - sonrio - Solo me quedan 47.  
  
- Que espero que consigas el martes - murmuro Sininchi .  
  
- Por supuesto que si - sonrio la chica triunfante .  
  
- Porcierto se me habia olvidado - comento entonces Mikki - Mama quiere que pases por casa para tomarte medidas al parecer se a propueto diseñarte un traje .  
  
Gota general excepto por Hien que no lo entendio .  
  
- ¿Tiene que volver ha hacer eso ? - pregunto la chica con una gran gota en la cabeza - La ultima vez tuve que pasarme toda la tarde probandome vestidos y viendo que colores me favorecian más .  
  
- Bueno alegrate nosotros vivimos con ella - se escuso Mikki con una gota igual de grande - Al fin y al cabo lo tuyo es una tarde lo nuestro -señalo a su hermano - es toda la vidad ...  
  
- Si incluso se propuso diseñar un traje ceremonial nuevo de color rojo a papa - añadio Sininchi probocando otra gran gota - Pero para suerte de él tuvo que terminar explicandole que su traje era intocable y para sus rituales magicos no pensaba ponerse otra cosa y mama no volvio a insistir .  
  
- No - saltaron entonces Nadesiko y Mikki - Lo hizo con nosotras .  
  
Ahora incluso al imperturbable Hien le salio una gota .  
  
- Pero bueno pensar en que los trajes de Tomoyo son preciosos y que siempre os quedan estupendamente- salto Kero dispuesta a defenderla .  
  
- Si ya claro - se enfurruño su ama con una gota en la cabeza que no hacia otra cosa que aumentar - Tu lo dices porque siempre que vamos termina haciendote un pastel .  
  
- Bueno .... eso ... - intento disculparse Kero pero la gota tan solo aumento chafando ahora a todos .  
  
- Bueno cambiando de tema creo que deveriamos volver al restaurante hemos dejado a las chicas solas- intervino Hien recuperando la compostura .  
  
Asi pues los chicos y Kero se dirigieron de nuevo a la heladeria pero antes de llegar justo al salir del parque un muchacho moreno de ojos azules de unos veinte años se les cruzo en el camino , para total desconcierto de Nadesiko que se encontro lejos de la unica persona que podria salbarle en aqullos momentos .  
  
- Al fin te encontre , Dino - dijo el chico que vestia unos vaqueros y una camisa ancha desabrochada en el cullo .  
  
- DEJA DE DECIRME ESO - le grito la chica pasando de la mirada de Hien - ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui ?  
  
- Pues no lose la verdad - contesto sin darle mucha importancia , y mirando de lado a Hien - ¿Y ese quien es ?  
  
- Se llama Hien y es un amigo - se apresuro a contestar la chica .  
  
- ¿Hien ? - se sorprendiio el joven - ¿Como más ? Hien es nombre chino no sera uno de tus parientes extranjeros verdad Dino .  
  
- Como si ellos quisieran algo de mi- murmuro la chica por lo bajo pero nadie llego a oirlo - No se llama Li y no tengo ningun parentesco con el .  
  
- ¿Li? - se sorprendio el chico mientras lo señalaba sin ningun remilgo . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Esta vez solo queria decir, que tengo más capitulos escritos, por los que los ire subiendo en cuanto pueda , asi que por favor tenerme paciencia, con esto de publicar soy todo un caso .  
  
Yuen .  
  
PD : MUCAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW . 


	6. Confesiones

LA PELEA Y CONFESIONES .  
  
- ¿Li? - se sorprendio el chico mientras lo señalaba sin ningun remilgo .  
  
- Si , ¿ocurre algo? - se sorprendio Mikki .  
  
- Si - grito mientras miraba al muchacho y sentia algo extraño en el -¿de que lo conoces Dino?  
  
- Lo conoci ayer - explico la chica - ¿Por quÉ lo preguntas ?  
  
- Porque me suena raro que estes con un mocoso como este- dijo señalandolo de malagana .  
  
- ¿Aquien llamas mocoso? - le grito Hien furioso por el insulto.  
  
- Pues a ti , pero ahora que me fijo bien pareces más un Chiquillo - dijo mientras le lanzaba rayos con la mirada y el muchacho le contestaba igualmente.  
  
A tal escena a todos les salio una gran gota aunque Kero que se habia escondiodo detras de Mikki murmuro algo de que Tekure tenia toda la razon .  
  
- Chicos tranquilos - intento calmarlos Nadesiko - No pasa nada apenas os conoceis ...  
  
- CALLATE ... - le gritaron los dos a la vez , probocando que la chica tuviera que dar un paso a tras por el grito .  
  
- ¡Olle ! Nadie grita a mi prima si no soy yo - le grito Tekure con gesto furioso, sin saber porque sentia gran antipatia hacia el chico , tal vez por lo que le habia dicho su padre y aun fuera de eso el muchacho no le iba a caer simpatico de ninguna manera se comportaba demasiado arrogante para su gusto , ademas que habia visto claramente las miradas que el y su prima se lanzaban antes de que el apareciera .  
  
- Yo grito aquien me da la gana - grito el muchacho , en su caso la situacion estaba igual , "quien se habia creido que era para insultarlo asi " era lo que pensaba y lo ponia furioso , odiaba que lo trataran como a un crio y aun más odiaba que le dijeran Chiquillo o Mocoso .  
  
Mientras la gota no hacia más que aumentar y Mikki comenzaba a recordar como en una de los vidios de su madre habia visto una situacción parecida entre los padres de ambos .  
  
Ya se disponian a otra ronda de insultos cundo Hien sintio que una presencia muy familiar para él se acercaba y almomento sintio que algo lo agarranba de las piernas y al bajar la cabeza olvidandose de Tekure momentaneamente vio a Ying Fa agarrada a él.  
  
- ¡Hola, hermanito !- sonrio la pequeña - ¿Saves ? La chica angel me compro otro helado .  
  
- ¿Angel ?- se sorprendio el muchacho .  
  
- Si , dijo que yo le recordaba a un angel y que creia ver a uno con alas de mariposa detras mio todo el tiempo - sono una voz por detras .  
  
Todos se volvieron sorprendidos para encontrar a Yui mostrando una gran sonrisa , lo que proboco que fuera Tekure el que se olvidara esta vez de Hien . Despues de mirar a la joven todos miraron a la niña con gran sorpresa , la cual aun seguia agarrada a las piernas de su hermano .  
  
- ¡Vaya ! - comento Sininchi mirando a la pequeña aun sorprendido  
  
- Si lose, creo que tengo que contarles algo - murmuro Hien frotandose la cabeza .  
  
- Bueno pues se lo cuentas otro día - corto Tekure - Hoy no puede ser Nadesiko nos vamos a casa - y diciendo esto la agarro de un brazo y sin despedirse comenzo a arrastrar a la chica que no se liberaba de la gota .  
  
Pero ...  
  
- ¿Qué a sido eso ?- se asusto Sininchi mirando hacia los aroboles .  
  
- Alla esta otra - murmuro Yui mirando hacia el mismo lado .  
  
Tekure que aun seguia arrastrando a su prima paro en seco y fue entonces cuando Nady lo noto y se libero del brazo de su primo .  
  
- Tekure - llamo de repente Yui como si no pasara nada - ¿Recuerdas que ayer me invitaste al cine y yo no puede ir ?  
  
El chico asintio sorprendido pero al fin y al cavo sabia lo que sucedia .  
  
- Pues ¿por que no vamos ahora ? - se acerco a él y lo cogio del brazo - Bueno chicos portaos bien nosotros nos vamos al cine- y antes de que Tekure gruñera algo, si es que lo iba hacer lo arrastro lejos de alli .  
Nadesiko se volvio a acercar al restro una vez se quedaron solos y miro asustada hacia hacia el mismo lugar que todos .  
  
- ¿Dos cartas el mismo día ? - se asusto Hien .  
  
- Si, metemo que si - contesto Nadesiko sacando la llave de entre sus ropas sin todavia invocar a el vaculo .  
  
- ¿Cual es? - pregunto Sininchi en voz alta girandose hacia Kero .  
  
- ¿Como quieres que lo sepa ? - le grito el peluche furioso .  
  
- Tranquilo peluchito - le freno Ying Fa mientras lo volvia a abrazar entre sus bracitos dejandole de nuevo sin respiración  
  
- ¡SOCORRO! - grito el guardian al sentir la presion de la niña , pero de nuevo nadie le hizo caso .  
  
- ¿Por qué hay una señora entre los arboles ? - pregunto Ying Fa derepente , todos volvieron la cabeza a mirarla excepto su hermano .  
  
- Ying Fa es vidente - explico Hien tan tranquilo - Fue el poder que heredo de mi madre , puede ver lo que va a suceder o las cosas ocultas como la forma verdadera de Yui. Supongo .  
  
Pero no dio tiempo a más ya que entre los arboles salto esta vez una mujer vestida con trajes de pelea chinos igual que su peinado de dos cochongos .  
  
- PELEA - aunucio Kero - ¿Contra quien quiere luchar?  
  
Todos miraron la carta asustados cuando esta paso de todos olimpicamente y miro a Nadesiko fijamente .  
  
- Creo que contra mi - sonrio la joven poniendose en posición de defensa mostrando sus puños .  
  
- Se realista - le grito Kero desde los brazos de Sakurita- ¡TU NO SABES LUCHAR!  
  
- Creo que te equibocas - sonrio la chica , almomento la carta se abalanzo sobre la chica y esta consiguio parar su golpe con gran maestria lo que proboco que Kero se quedara con la boca abierta .  
  
La pelea siguio teniendo a las dos muy igualadas , aunque se notaba que la carta era más poderosa ya que Nadesiko lo unico que podia hacer era defenderse .  
  
- Despues de que tio Xiang murio Nadesiko siguio entrenando sola - explico entonces Mikki , pero cuando todos giraon la cabeza al verla se calleron de espaldas al ver que estaba grabando la pelea con una camara que no se sabia de donde habia salido .  
  
- ¿Mikki ? ¿Qué estas haciendo ? - pregunto su hermano cuando se levanto de suelo con una gran gota en la cabeza .  
  
- Mama me hizo jurar que grabaria a Nadesiko en acción siempre que tuviera oportunidad - explico la chica - Asi pues como no pude gravar cuando capturo a FLOR la grabo a ahora ... ¡Pero mira que guapa esta luchando contra esa carta ! Hacia tiempo que no la veia entrenar .  
  
- No lo conseguira - vaticino Hien mirando hacia Nadesiko - La carta es más poderosa me sorprende que aun este luchando contra ella realmente es muy fuerte pero necesita ayuda ...  
  
Justo entonces la carta consiguio dar a la chica en el estomago y esta se estrello contra el arbol cercano . Mikki grito asustada sin dejar de grabar , Kero intento volar hacia ella pero Ying se lo impedio Sininchi se dispuso a ir junto a ella pero Hien se le adelanto y se puso en medio de la chica y la carta justo cuando esta se disponia golpear a la chica de nuevo, parando su golpe lo que enfurecio a la carta mucho más .  
  
- No le haras daño - murmuro el chico viendo a la carta con desafio , pero solo esta llego a oirlo .  
  
- NO - grito entonces Nadesiko levantandose del suelo- Yo soy la heredera del clan Teu y mi clan se carazteriza por la fuerza y habilidad de sus miembros tanto magica como fisica - su tono de voz indicaba desfio - Por eso mi padre me enseño artes marciales y a defenderme , se Karate y Kendo , todo me lo enseño él aunque curiosamente nunca me enseño magia siempre creyo que mi madre no la poseia y ella opinaba lo mismo sobre él y el hecho de que para ese entonces Kero estuviera durmiendo en el libro ayudo. Por eso el se nego a hablarme de la magia hasta que se estaba muriendo , pero el nunca supo que fue mama y tio Eriol quien me enseñaron ese arte . Asi pues demostrare ser quien soy - todos contuvieron el alinto mientras veian como la chica volvia a ponerse en posicion de ataque.  
  
- Yo soy el heredero del clan Li por la magia y la espada se conoce a sus miembros sin embargo tambien somos maestros de las artes marciales. Y si se me permite ayudare en su batalla, a aquella que posee el poder de los elementos como heredera de su Clan - dijo el chico colocandose al lado de la muchacha .  
  
Nadesiko giro su cara para verlo mientras sentia una punzada en el pecho, pero tan solo sonrio .  
  
- Pues entonces que dos miembros de dos diferentes clanes demuestren lo que valen - sonrio la joven , asi pues ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque y se dispusierón a enfrentarse a la carta .  
  
Kero miro la escena con horror pero tenia otras cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a pensar en el hecho que el padre de Nadesiko si tuviera magia, como el hecho de que esos dos confiaran tanto el uno en el otro .  
  
- ¡Que escena tan hermosa ! - salto de repente Mikki - A mama le encantara .  
  
Kero y Sininchi la miraron horrorizados .  
  
- ¿Estas de broma ? - le grito su hermano muerto de celos .  
  
- No puede ser posible mi ama no es la heredera de ningun clan magico ese sujeto no poseia magia lo comprobe más de una vez cuando Nadesiko nacio - grito -Ademas si eso es cierto ese mocoso de las narices ya se puede ir alejando de ella sus clanes son enemigos, desde siempre .  
  
Ahora todos miraban a Kero pero tambien sin perder detalle de la batalla que mostraba como los dos chicos solos se enfrentaba a la carta , los movimientos de ambos daban la sensacion de estar premeditados como si ambos pensaran lo mismo al mismo tiempo, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que enfurecer a Sininchi mientras la carta perdia terreno ante los dos .  
  
- Ellos venceran a todo - predijo Ying Fa - La historia nose volvera a repetir .  
  
Sin embargo ahora todos miraban la batalla y nadie hizo caso de las palabras de la pequeña , cada uno tenia algo en que pensar y los mellizos no entendian el idioma de la niña .  
  
El combate acabo, cuando la pareja dio una patada sincronizada a la carta y esta no la pudo esquivar, acabando estrellandose contra el arbol, perdiendo de esta manera. Sin perder tiempo Nadesiko invoco su vaculo y apunto a una carta que miraba con gestode derrota y verguenza ademas de admiracción.  
  
- Vuelve a tu forma original carta de Sakura - y la carta se transformo mientras volava hacia la pareja y se colcaba entre Nadesiko y Hien los cuales se miraron sin saber que hacer .  
  
- Bueno creo que eres tu quien deveria quedarsela - murmuro Hien mientras giraba la cabeza hullendo de la mirada de la joven, nunca le agradaria la sensación de no poder conseguir las cartas para él , pero aun recordaba lo que su padrele dijo, aunque el hecho de no ser capaz de quitarsela Naesiko le ayudo, una sensación de bacio se habiia formado en él ante la posibilidad de que ella lo odiase .  
  
- Gracias - fue su simple contestacion mientras cogia la carta con una sonrisa .  
  
- Muy bien - grito entonces Kero librandose de los brazos de la niña y volando hacia los muchachos - LO CONSEGUITE . Y ahora que ya te felicite hablemos de TU PADRE .- le grito mostrando una vena en la cabeza - Cierto estuve en el libro desde que esos dos se casaron pero sali de el cuando tu naciste pero solo estuve alli una temporada en la que visto tu nivel de magia intente provar por todos los medios que realmente ese tipo poseia magia pero no la mostro de ninguna manera nisiquiera se percataba de mi presencia creia realmente que era un simple peluche .  
  
- Bueno supongo que he de daros un monton de esplicaciones . Para empezr mi padre era el ultimo heredero de su Clan .  
  
- Lose - interrumpio Hien - Los ancianos del Clan Teu siguen siendo sus jefes hasta que mueran pero no tienen un heredero direccto conocido . Aunque supongo que este serias tu - Nadesiko asintio - No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tus abuelos desheredaron a tu padre ?  
  
- Mi padre no poseia magia , los elementos no se resguardaron en él - sonrio la chica .  
  
- ¿Elementos ?- pregunto Sininchi estrañado .  
  
- Se refien a la fuerza magica que se aloja en el heredero de un Clan magico - explico Kero - Pero al parecer Xiang no fue elegido .  
  
- No - contesto Nadesiko con una triste sonrisa - Por eso mi abuela lo considero una desonra y no lo heredo a él olvido el hecho de que tenia un hijo, y cuando mi padre se caso con mi madre se termino de enfurecer y que ella pensaba que Mama era una simple mortal por lo tanto yo tampoco soy reconocida como la heredera de mi Clan .  
  
- Sin embargo el poder de los elementos de tu Clan esta en ti - se estraño Hien mirandola sorprendido .  
  
- No no esta , deves confundir mi poder, con el de mis cartas - explico la chica .  
  
- No nolo creo - corto Hien dispuesto a cortar la conversación .  
  
- ¿De que estais hablando? no entiendo nada - se quejo Ying Fa de repente - Dejar de hablar raro - Hien, Kero y Nadesiko solo pudieron ponerse a reir mientras a los gemelos miraban hacia la niña sin comprender .  
  
- No entiende Japones aun es muy pequeña - explico Hien cogiendola en brazos de nuevo - Aunque al parecer Yui si la entendio .  
  
- Si estudia idiomas en la Universidad - sonrio Mikki todavia gravando con su camara - Yo se algo de Chino pero no gran cosa .  
  
- Pues yo no entiendo nada - sonrio Sininchi- Papa se empeña en que aprenda idiomas pero con el japones e ingles creo que tengo suficiente - todos sonrieron .  
  
- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa - anuncio Nadesiko mirando su reloj - Sino llego dentro de cinco minutos estoy segura de que mi tio intentara matarme - a todos se les resvalo una gota ante el comentario .  
  
- Si creo que sera lo mejor , tengo que entregarle la cinta a mama para que la edite y no olvides que tienes que ir a casa a tomarte las medidas. Y no pongas escusas, ¿Entendiste?  
  
- Si mi capitan - contesto haciendo gesto militar - Pero ahora he de irme . Kero despidete ¡ADIOS ! - y agarrando a Kero con una mano salio corriendo del parque hacia su casa .  
  
Otra gran gota les resvalo al los demas .  
  
- Si creo que nosotros tambien nos vamos - informo Hien cogiedo a su hermana de la mano .  
  
- Pero no pude depedirme del peluchito - se lamento la niña en su idioma .  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Más tarde en la residencia Kinomoto, despues de que Nadesiko evitara las preguntas de su tio sobre su salida esa mañana y sobornar a Kero con dejarlo sin postre por una semana si se le ocurria decirle algo a Toya sobre con quien habia estado esa mañana , la chicas se encontraba en su habitación rezando , se encontraba arrodillada frente a una pequeña mesita situada en el suelo tenia las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba una antigua oración, sobre la mesa habia dos velas de color blanco y al lado de estas la foto en la que aparecia una pareja abrazados , el hombre era moreno de ojos castaños y aparentaba unos veintiocho años , mientas que la mujer que abrazaba era muy hermosa y mostraba una radiante sonrisa , era castaña de ojos verdes , devia tener unos 25 años y ambos parecian muy felices abrazados el uno al otro .  
  
Nadesiko parecia rezar un cantico antiguo cuyas palabras no parecian tener significado, pero que proboco que Kero sentado sobre la cama la mirara sorprendido en cuanto comenzo el rezo . Cuando la muchacha acabo su rezo abrio sus ojos verdes y apago las velas, comenzo a recogerlo todo cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Kero, le sonrio y este la miro aun más estrañado .  
  
- Imbocavas a los espiritus - murmuro con el ceño fruncido .  
  
- No - sonrio la chica tristemente - Solo era una oración por los espiritus de mis padres hacia tiempo que no rezaba por ellos y como esta mañana los recorde decidi dedicarles una oración .  
  
- Cierto , pero esa oración era la antigua parte de un conjuro que servia para invocar a los antiguos espiritus en lo que tu acabas de rezar pedias ayuda y protección a tu madre - se estraño Kero con cara de tu a mi no me engañas .  
  
- Si , pedia ayuda a mama para que me ayude con las cartas , nada más - se estraño la chica - Pero no sabia que servia para eso , no tenia ni idea .  
  
- ¿No lo sabias? - se estraño el guardian- ¿Quién te la enseño? .  
  
- Pues mama , fue la oracion que me enseño a rezar por el alma de papa - explico la chica sorprendida - No creo que me la hubieras escuchado antes, ya que hacia tiempo que no la rezaba .  
  
- ¿Y por qué lo has hecho ahora ?  
  
- No lose quiese hacer algo especial en la memoria de ambos y comence a recitarla y luego añadi el final , conozco la lengua porque tio Eriol me enseño a la vez que a sus hijos y a final termine deciendo palabras sin pensar ¿por?  
  
- Porque como te he dicho antes, esa es una de las partes de un antiguo conjuro que servia para invocar a los espiritus se lo oi al amo Clow solo una vez hace tiempo y el resultado que se quedo sin techo en la casa - sonrio melancolicamente - Pero creo las cartas de los elementos gracias a eso . Y cierto se lo enseñe a Sakura como una oración solo un trozo el principio las primeras frases que traducidas vendicen a los elementos , pero tu has recitado la primera parte entera no solo lo que le enseñe a Sakura sino el resto .  
  
Nadesiko palidecio mientras se asustaba levemente .  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir eso ? - pregunto asustada .  
  
- Que solo alguien con el poder de los elementos podria recitar ese conjuro antiguo sin que nadie se lo hubiese enseñado es una de las pruevas que se le hacia al heredero de los clanes para ver si tenia en el el poder de su Clan ...  
  
- ¿Insinuas que soy yo quien posee el poder de mi Clan ?- pregunto la joven con sorna, pero Keroberos tan solo asintio con la cabeza - Si claro como no - volvio a contestar sarcastica - Mis abuelos me odian no me nombrarian jefa de su Amado Clan al cual solo alguien de sangre china como ella podria acceder y no alguien cuya madre es japonesa , no me harian su heredera ni en sueños y los elementos van a ir y me elijen a mi ... JA ... A mi abuelo no creo que le importara incluso creo que le agradaria la idea , pero a mi abuela le da un infarto , primero muerta que tener algun trato conmigo fue lo que me dijo, no soy nada para ella - y diciendo eso se levanto y salio de la habitacion dando un portazo mientras Kero se lamentaba el hecho de haber mencionada siquiera el tema , sabia perfectamente como reaccionaria la chica antes siquiera de abrir la boca .  
Mientras en la mansinon Li , Hien se encontraba contandole lo sucedido a su padre y este parecia pensativo ambos siguieron hablando de las cartas cuando la pequeña Ying Fa entro a la biblioteca donde ambos se encontraban y corrio hacia su padre .  
  
- Papa , he vuelto a ver una cosa muy rara - informo mientras se colgaba al cuello del hombre .  
  
- ¿Qué has visto hija ? - se asusto el hombre cogiendola en sus brazos . - Nose pero creo que pasara algo malo - la pequeña se estremecio mientras agarraba a su padre fuertemente del brazo - Pero la situacción no se repetira , los Elementos ya han decidido y las cartas volveran a su legitima dueña , pero todo saldra bien - ahora parecio volver a estar tranquila y solto el brazo Syaoran- No volvera a ocurrir, los dos poderes se uniran al fin y ellos conseguiran ser felices . Todo saldra bien .  
  
Padre e hijo miraron a la niña sorprendidos sin saber que decir , ambos sabian que las palabras de la niña siempre se cumplian pasara lo que pasase pero esa vez ninguno de los dos entendio nada de lo que decia .  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir hermanita ? - pregunto Hien .  
  
- Nolose , ¿qué he dicho ? - pregunto la niña inocentemente , los dos hombres suspiraron resignados pero lo que tenian claro es que algo grave iba a sucecer en un futuro .  
Y sin olvidar en la mansion Hiranizawa una mujer de unos 35 a 40 años morena de cabello largo y sedoso abrazaba una cinta de vidio muy feliz a la vez que a una chica de unos 15 años muy parecida a ella .  
  
- ¡Que emocion ! - exclamaba la mujer - Podre ver a Nadesiko hacer lo mismo que su madre .  
  
- ¡Ay ! Mama sueltame que me ahogas - se quejo la chica .  
  
- Losiento cielo , pero es que hace mucho que no veo a nadie usar el vaculo de mi querida Sakura - se disculpo la mujer .  
  
- Si , eso es cierto - apollo una voz masculina por detras - E incluso podremos ver al hijo de Syaoran . Cualquiera diria que la historia se vuelve a repetir .  
  
- Si , es cierto - apollo otra voz masculina a su lado , ambas se volvieron a mirar a los hombres para encontrarse a Eriol y Sininchi con Spinel en su regazo sentados comodamente en un sillon .  
  
- Anda Tomoyo cariño , pon la cinta - rogo Eriol - Quiero ver eso de que Xiang realmente era el heredero de los Teu , cosa que me atrevo a poner en duda ya que no tenia magia alguna .  
  
- Eso lo explica Nadesiko en la cinta - comento Sininchi acariciando a Spinel como si de un gato se tratara .  
  
La familia se sonrio y Tomoyo coloco la cinta ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Dos capitulos seguidos, no creo que se quejen . ¿eh?  
  
Pero si alguien quiere más que no desespere, porque dentro de poco seguire subiendolos . 


	7. Una tarde de visitas

UNA TARDE DE VISITAS  
Esa tarde despues de comer aprobechando el hecho de que sus tios se habian ido al cine, bueno más bien Akiri arrastro a Toya ya que este se queria quedar para vigilar a su sobrina, ya que su hijo parecia haber desaparecido. Pero Akiri tan persuasiva como siempre, lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta el coche , asegurando una y otra vez a su marido que su hijo ya era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse solo y que en otras palabras, tranducieno sus pensamientos vendria a venir "Deja de una vez de ponerlo de escusa que nuestro hijo haga su propia vida , y deja tranquila a mi Nadiko de una vez, que ella haga lo que quiera , ¡ya tiene 15 años! "  
  
Bueno despues de que sus tios se fueran Nadesiko decidio ir a visitar a su tia Tomoyo y a tio Eriol , a los cuales no los veia desde hace un mes . Y de todas maneras Mikki ya le habia dicho que fuera ya que Tomoyo habia decidido tomarle medidas ...  
  
Asi que metio aun emocionado Kero en su bolso, por la futura vista de un pastel para él solo y marcho hacia allí .  
Nadesiko llamo a la puerta de la inmensa mansión de estilo occidental , siendo recibida por una de las sirvientas .  
  
- Buenas tardes, señorita Teu . La están esperando en la sala principal - sonrio la joven sirvienta haciedo una reverencia .  
  
- Gracias - sonrio la joven mientras entraba a la gran mansión .  
  
Al entrar encontro a su tia emocionada viendo el vidio que Mikki habia grabado esa mañana , Eriol estaba con la boca abierta ollendo las explicaciones que se daban en la cinta , mientras que sus hijos y una especie de gato negro con alas estabán medio dormidos sobre el sofa tal vez porque esta era la sexta vez que sus padres ponian el video . Ante tal escena a la joven le asomo una gran gota .  
  
- ¡Buenas tardes !- llamo intentando ser oida , reacción general Tomyo salto de su asiento para ir a recibir a la joven con un caluroso abrazo , Eriol apago el video y tambien se acerco a la muchacha sonriente y dispuesto a hacerle mil preguntas, lo cual en el hombre resultaba basante raro, mientras que los mellizos y Spinel despertaban rapidamente .  
  
Poco despues , Nadesiko se encontraba en la habitación de Mikki , mientras Tomoyo se encontraba en la cocina haciendole un pastel al energetico Kero mientras este Spinel, Eriol y Sininchi , hablaban tranquilamente en la sala. Y Mikki revelaba a su madre tomando las medidas a su amiga .  
  
Despues de la tarde y de que Nadesiko se hubiera probado, lo que ella le parecieron unos doscientos trajes , haber modelado para su tia que lo unico que decia es que era igual a su madre y haber visto el gesto de embobamiento que ponia Sininchi cada vez que la veia , cosa que la joven aun no acaba de comprender. Ahora todos se encontraban tomando los pasteles que Tomoyo habia hecho y que Kero y Spinel , despues de que él primero le lanzase un trozo de pastel a la boca al segundo, se encontraban devorandolos mientras que sus amos ya acostumbrados parecian pasar de ellos .  
  
Nadesiko conto desde el principio lo que habia sucedido a sus tios que la escucharon atentamente y luego les explico quien era su padre tal y como lo habia hecho esa mañana en el parque , lo cual proboco una gran desilusión a su tio ya que por primera vez en su vida resulto que no se habia enterado de algo que a su parecer, parecia interesante .  
  
-... y luego va Kero y reafirma que YO poseeo el poder de mi Clan- parecia molesta mientras terminaba de explicarles- ¿Os lo podeis creer ? Tio Eriol, ¿ a que es imposible que yo haya heredado ese poder siendo que con mi padre se creo una división en la gerarquia ?.  
  
- Si, pero fuiste capaz de pronunciar esa oración completa sin error alguno, sin hacer volar la casa entera, e incluso el joven Li noto el poder de los Elementos en ti. Entiendes las palabras de las cartas , cosa que nisiquiera el Amo Clow llego a poder hacer alguna vez . Encierras en ti misma más poder del imaginable - contesto el hombre pensativo - Siquieres mi respuesta pequeña Nadesiko , te dire que opino lo mismo que Keroberos . Los elementos han decido y eso deverian de saberlo tus abuelos ...  
  
- ¡NO! - grito la chica levantandose de su asiento ante la espectación general - No , no, no y no . Yo no puedo poseer ese poder , fui repudiada por mi Clan mi abuela me odia mi padre fue una desonra. Para todos ellos yo no existo , tan solo llebo su apellido ¿de acuerdo?-gruño y dando media vuelta agarro a Kero que habia dejado de discutir con Spinel por un trozo de pastel al oirla gritar-Me alegra volver a verlos tios, vendre a visitarlos más amenudo, de momento nos vamos. Despidete Kero ...  
  
- No espera - le freno Mikki lebantandose de su asiento a la vez que salia del sock e ver a la joven reaccionar asi - ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aqui ? - propuso regalandole una sonrisa - Hoy podriamos hacer nosotras la cena mientras esos dos guardianes inresponsables juegan una partida a los videojuegos para ver cual de ellos a mejorado en este tiempo ¿te parece ?  
  
Nedesiko dudo, le habia molestado de sobre manera que su tio le hubiese dicho eso y para colmo le habia contestado mal, y ahora todos la miraban esperando una respuesta ... Hacia tiempo que no estaba en esa casa y tal vez tia Tomoyo le dejara ver unos videos de su madre más tarde y cocinar junto a Mikki era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, aun asi se encontraba molesta por lo de su tio , pero al bajar la cara vio a Kero que la miraba triste , sabia que al él le dolia verla actuar tan cortante. Y a él siempre le gusto estar en esa casa , luego podria hablar con su "tio" y hacerle comprender que ella no era la heredera de ningun Clan y tal vez podrian hablar junto a Sininchi de magia , asi que acepto .  
  
- De acuerdo me quedare - sonrio , probocando un gran alivio general - Pero primero tendre que llamar a mis tios o a tio Toya le dara algo ... "Ademas seguro que Tekure ya le ha dicho sobre lo de esta mañana" - añadio en sus pensamientos .  
  
- Sera estupendo - salto Tomoyo muy feliz - Despues de cenar voy a organizar una sesión de peliculas que he estado grabando por años , desde que Sakura capturo su primera carta , hasta nuestras bodas y el naciemiento de los niños , vuestros cumpleaños, la vez que mi Mikki y mi Sininchi se disfrazaron en el colegio, y sobre todo esa vez en que Sakura se entero que iba a ser mama , puso una cara tan adorable que aun la recuerdo ,.... - y asi siguio pensando en más momenos y especiales, pero nadie parecia escucharla ya , ya que todos se encontraban mirandola mareados y con grandes gotas en las cabezas, aunque Mikki parecia tan feliz como su madre .  
  
- ¿Crees que conseguiremos ver todo eso en una sola noche ? - consiguio preguntar Nadesiko hacia los mellizos .  
  
- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la vez en que le dio por ponernos otro de esos documentales que ella llama recuerdos de nuestra vida ?- pregunto Sininchi causanbdo que la gota general aumentase ante semejante recuerdo ...  
  
Pero para suerte de los siete una sirvienta entro a la sala haciendo que Tomoyo parase de pensar en sus videos .  
  
- Disculpaz, señores. Pero acaba de venir un hombre que pregunta por ustedes - se escuso la mujer con una gota, ya que antes de entrar habia llegado a oir parte de la conversación y no pudo evitar recordar como su señora adoraba los videos .  
  
- ¿Quiés es ? - pregunto Tomoyo .  
  
- Di le que pase -se le adelanto Eriol sonriendo tranquilamente .  
  
La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se dirigio hacia la puerta , bien sabia ella que su amo siempre parcia saber de quien era la visita antes siquiera de preguntar .  
  
- Eriol - le reprocho su mejer - Nisiquiera sabes quien es .  
  
- En realidad si lose - sonrio su marido - Su aura es inconfundible, podria senirlo a kilometros.  
  
- Si es ciero, es la del Jefe del Concilio ¿verdad, padre ? - pregunto Sininchi , mientras este asentia .  
  
- Si, es el señor Li - contesto Nadesiko sonriendo inocentemente .  
  
- ¿Shaoran ? - se sorprendio Tomoyo - ¿Y que hace ese aqui ?  
  
- Nolose - sonrio su marido - Pero ahora lo sabremos .  
  
Justo entonces la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un hombre castño de ojos marrones de uno 35 a cuarente años , parecio sorprendido al encontrase a a tanta gente aunque su vista se dirigio hacia una sonriente Nadesiko y a un furioso Kero detras de tras de ella, pero el hombre prefirio ignorarlo .  
  
- Cuanto tiempo , Shaoran - sonrio la rencarnación dl Amo Clow - Hace unos diez años que no nos veiamos .  
  
- En realidad son cinco , recuerda la reunión que se hizo en el Concilio - objeto el hombre .  
  
- Pero esa vez no cuenta , solo nos vimos de lejos ... - sonrio tan tranquilo .  
  
- Buenas noche, Sahoran - intervino Tomoyo mostrando una de sus calidas sonrisas , al fin y al cabo ella sabia que él no pudo hacer nada para cabiar su futuro ni su presente .  
  
- Buenas noches Tomoyo- saludo él algo apesadumbrado - A ti hacia ya diecisietete años que no te veia. Dejame decirte que sigues igual de hermosa como entonces .  
  
- ¡Valla, me alagas! - sonrio la mujer .  
  
- Como se que solo era un cumplido, no objetare nada- intervino Eriol llamando la atención de los dos - Bueno creo que no conocias a mis hijos - y volviendose hacia ellos los presento - El es Sinichi y ella Mikki, son mellizos y bueno creo que ya conoces a Nadesiko...  
  
- Si ya la conocia - contesto sin mostrar ninguna emoción en especial , pero tal vez al mirarla Tomoyo pudo leer en sus ojos algo de melancolia, hecho que tampoco paso desapercivido para Mikki , lo cual la sorprendio bastante .  
  
"¿Por que la mira asi?" se pregunto entre pensamientos "No lo entiendo es como si le doliera verla , tal vez sea porque es muy parecida a su madre ... pero que digo si es identica , solamente tiene el pelo rizado. a todos nos costaba verla despues de la muerte de tia Sakura, era como si esta aun estuviese viva , pero aun asi no creo que sea por eso ... Aunque ahora que pienso en los videos de mama se ve claramente que el estaba enamorado de ella , suerte que Nadiko es bastante despistada , sera posible que ..."  
  
- Buenas noches señor Li - interrumpieron sus pensamientos el saludo de parte de Nadesiko y Sininchi .  
  
- Buanas noches - contesto este .  
  
- ¿Qué te trae por aqui ? - pregunto entonces Eriol mostrando su conocida calma .  
  
- Bueno, solo pasaba a saludar, hacia tiempo que no nos veiamos, asi que me entere de vuestra dirección y pase a hacer una visita ...- parecia bastante nervioso con la esplicación , lo suficiente como para que Eriol se diese cuenta de que alli pasaba algo asi que decidio intervenir ...  
  
- ¿Quieres que pasemos al despacho a hablar ?- pregunto como un anfintrion normal .  
  
- Si claro - cntesto este algo palido .  
  
- Entonces , yo os llebare algo de te en un momento - se ofrecio Tomoyo .  
  
- Te lo agradecere, cariño - contesto Eriol cariñosamente .  
  
Asi ambos salieron de la sala dejando solos a los adolescentes y a los guardianes. Mientras Tomoyo salia por la otra puerta camino a las cocinas .  
  
- Odio a ese sujeto -increpto Kero al verlo salir .  
  
- Kero ... ya vale ¿no? - le regaño Nadesiko .  
  
Pero este tan solo giro su cabeza hacia otro lado .  
Al poco rato en el despacho, ambos hombres parecian mantener una conversación preocupante, mientras Shaoron explicaba algo a Eriol , al parecer el tema no era muy diferente del que ya parecia habitual .  
  
- Segun Hien la chica posee el poder de su clan - decia Shaoran .  
  
- Si ya lose , es bastante notable , pero ella no parece querer reconocerlo incluso me ha gritado antes que eso no es cierto y que era imposible - contesto Eriol secamente .  
  
- Segun la versión del viejo Teu, su unico hijo nacio sin mágia cosa que Nadesiko a confirmado, por lo que fue desheredado y ahora el Clan se encuntra sin heredero lo cual nos tiene en el Concilio desesperados intentando que elijan a unos de sus miembros , pero no parecen dar con el indcado cosa que no me estraña ya que esta deveria ser Nadesiko , pero al ser desheredado su padre ella se supone que perdio todo el derecho ...  
  
- Si eso ya lo sabemos , pero no creo que hallas venido ha hablar de Nady, al fin y al cabo a ti favorece que ese clan no posea heredero - le freno Eriol .  
  
- En realidad todo parece estar relacionado con ella - suspiro el actual Jefe del Concilio - Primero la liberación de las cartas , segundo el asunto del heredero del Clan más antigo de China y el por consiguiente mi Clan enemigo y luego el aviso de Ying esa mañana .  
  
- ¿ Ying ? ¿Aviso ? ¿De que estas hablando viejo amigo ? - se sorprendio la rencarnación de Clow .  
  
- Mi hija, Ying Fa, es vidente, al parecer heredo el mismo poder de su madre - por alguna razon parecio algo molesto al explicar esto pero aun asi continuo - Esta mañana decia algo sobre que la historia no se iba a repetir , que ellos vencerian a todo. Sus palabras fueron : "Algo malo va a sudecer , pero los elementos ya han elegido , las cartas volveran a su legitima dueña . Los dos poderes se uniran al fin y la historia no se volvera a repetir . Ello conseguiran ser felices ... " Cuando Hien le pregunto a que se referia no recordaba lo que habia dicho ...  
  
Eriol parecio sorprenderse por eso , ultimamente las cosas se le estaban llendo de las manos , y no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedia pero aun asi poseia una fuerte intuición y un poder que le permitia ver parte del futuro .  
  
- Veamos , tal vez se refiera a todo esto de las cartas , con que algo malo va a suceder. Si las cartas no vuelven al libro una gran desgracia caera sobre la Tierra ...  
  
- Si eso ya lo se -suspiro - Lugo dice que los elementos ya han decidido ...  
  
- Ellos han elegidio a Nadesiko como la heredera de su Clan - interpreto Eriol .  
  
- ... las cartas volveran a su legitima dueña ... - siguio Shaoran .  
  
- Nadesiko las devolvera todas al libro y se convertia en su nueva maestra , eso es seguro - sonrio el hombre .  
  
- Pero aqui va la parte que no consigo comprender, ¿que quiso decir con que los poderes se uniran al fin y que la historia no se volvera a repetir ? ¿Qué historia ?- se exaspro el actual Jefe del Concilio .  
  
- Bueno decia algo de que ellos seran felices- argumento Eriol- Por lo que supongo que hace referencia a dos personas, es decir ellos seran felices ya que uniran sus poderes ... ¿en matrimonio tal vez ? Nose ... Por una vez en mi vida creo que ando muy perdido - se lamento el hombre - Primero lo de Xiang , aun no acabo de asumirlo, bien que sabia que era del clan Teu y no poseia poderes magicos, pero de alli, a que el fuese el heredero ... no, luego la profecia de la niña ¿relmente puedo fiarme de ella ? Solo tiene cinco años ¿cierto ?  
  
- Todos los avisos de mi hija se han cumplido hasta la fecha - gruño Shaoran - Es una vidente y cuando hace un aviso este se cumple siempre .  
  
- Vale tranquilo no era para que te pusieras asi , pero ¿de que historia habla ?  
  
- ¿Por que crees que te estoy preguntando ?- gruño el hombre .  
  
Pero sin embargo la reencarnación de Clow no sabia que contestar aunque su cabeza hacia autenticos esfuerzos por unir piezas y encontrar una respuesta .  
  
Justo entonces Tomoyo entro por la puerta con el te y los tres se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente .  
Mientras en la sala Nadesiko se encontraba llamando por teléfono a la casa de sus tios , pero para suerte de la joven la que contesto fue su tia Akiri que le permitio quedarse sin poner ninguna pega, mientras que de fondo podian oirse los gritos de su marido diciendo algo sobre que le habia desobedecido y habia visto a ese mocoso , por lo que la joven asumio que su tio ya había hablado con su "querido" primo sobre el encuentro de esa mañana , y maldijo el hecho de que Yui no habia podido callar la boca de su primo . Cuando colgo, se dirigio hacia Mikki y Sininchi que estaban en el sofa viendo con una gran gota en la cabeza como Spinel y Kero se encontraban en plena competición de una carrera de coches con la videoconsola .  
  
- ¿Te dejan quedarte ? - pregunto Mikki dedicandole una sonrisa .  
  
- Si, mi tia me deja, mi tio aun nolose , pero mejor no preguntar . Me temo que ya hablo con mi primo - suspiro .  
  
Mikki acentuo su sonrisa , mientras que Sininchi ponia cara de pocos amigos al recordar los sucesos de esa mañana .  
  
- ¿Vamos a hacer la cena ? - pregunto Mikki hacia su amiga - Mama me ha dicho antes que el señor Li se quedaria a cenar .  
  
- Vamos - sonrio su amiga y volvendose hacia Sininchi - Te encargo que esos dos no terminen destrozando la casa , aun recuerdo la ultima vez que estuvieron solos .  
  
Ante el recuerdo a los tres se les escurrio una gran gota ... Lo que sucedio fue que los dos guardianes adoptaron sus formas originales y comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de energia en pleno cuarto de estar de la casa de Nadesiko, suerte que para ese entonces Sakura aun vivia y pudo hacer que se separasen antes de que acabaran quemando la casa entera .  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mientras en un lugar muy apartado de ese, en la misma China , un anciano miraba unos papeles en lo que parecia un despacho , era muy anciano y gran muestra de ello eran las arrugas que surcaban su rostro. Pero por sus rasgos se podía ver que una vez fue un hombre bastante apuesto , para su edad todavía era un hombre fornido lo que tambien dejaba ver que una vez fue muy fuerte .  
  
El anciano mira sus papeles con desagrado siempre habia odiado ocuprse de esas cosas . Pero desde el momento en que su unico hijo nacio fue el encargado de los papeles ya que la jefatura de su Clan paso a sus manos. Su hijo ... ese recuerdo le trajo a la memoria a un hombre joven y lleno vitalidad que como diria su esposa defraudo a su Clan por completo , pero no , su hijo no tuvo la culpa , ¿ qué culpa tenia el si no heredo los poderes magicos de su clan ?.  
  
Justo entonces una anciana mujer entro por la puerta , vestia un vestido negro que arrastraba y su gesto era demasiado arrogante para alguien de su edad , sus ya blancos cabellos quedaban recogidos en un moño alto y en su pecho brillaba un broche dorado con la forma de un Sol y una Luna , simbolo de que era una poderosa hechicera .  
  
- ¿Algo nuevo en el Concilio Pei ? - pregunto el anciano tranquilamente sin levantar la cabeza de sus papeles .  
  
- No , gran cosa - bufo la anciana - Li a partido a Japón con toda su familia y a dejado a Lao al cargo del Concilio...  
  
- ¿A Japón ? - se estraño el hombre - Deve de ocurrir algo importante para que haga algo asi . No es logico que el Jefe del Concilio abandone su puesto asi como asi .  
  
- Ni idea - suspiro la mujer - Pero se escuchan rumores de que tiene algo que ver con las cartas de Clow ...  
  
- ¿Las cartas de Clow ? - se extraño el hombre - Tu Pei siempre has sido la representante de nuestro Clan en el Concilio, ¿no diste ya hace casi treinta años que las cartas tenian nuevo dueño ?  
  
- En realidad es dueña y al parecer murio hace tres meses - explico la mujer .  
  
- Como nuestra nuera - murmuro el anciano en un susurro probocanndo que su esposa se volviera fria a verlo .  
  
- ¿Que has dicho ? - pregunto furiosa .  
  
- Que Sakura murio hace tres meses, ¿recuerdas ? Pobre de mi pequeño Clavel se ha quedado sola ... - suspiro apesadumbrado .  
  
- Yo no tengo nuera - gruño la antipatica anciana - Ni tampoco nieta . Mi hijo murio hace cinco años y con el se rompio nuestra linia de dinastia ...  
  
- ¡Mentira ! - estallo el anciano levantandose de sopenton se su asiento - Tu nunca aceptaste el hecho de que tu hijo no heredase magia , y cuando tuvo una hija con sangre estranjera que si poseia casi te volviste loca, mientras te negabas en redondo a admitir que ella exitiese . Pero yo si recuerdo a mi nieta y se que ahora esta sola y para más noticias se que a aumentado su nivel magico y casi es mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos .  
  
- ¡ME DA IGUAL! - grito la mujer sin miramientos - No me importa esa niña . Mi hijo me defraudo fue deseredado ella no es mi nieta aunque posea mi sangre y mis apellidos ...  
  
Diciendo eso dio media vulta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando la voz firme y triste de su marido la hizo detenerse .  
  
- El Horaculo , ya a mostrado a aquien los Elementos han decidido como heredero - sono su voz - Marga tu querida sobrina no a resultado ser elegida . Los otros ancianos aun no se lo creen y estan apunto de un ataque . Tu hermano Lui a estallado en carcajas y casi e creido que se quedaria en su asiento , mi prima Lis no sale de su sock y el Horaculo, Naten, mi sobrina pequeña no a dejado de hacer preguntas. Los ancianos estan furiosos y han decidido no desovedecer a los Elementos, por lo que tu, queriada, deverias volver creer en el hecho de que tienes descendencia .  
  
Pei lo miro entre incredula y furiosa .  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir ? ¡Eso no es posible ! - grito - En Xiang la gerarquia se rompio ...  
  
- ¡Oh ! Si es posible querida - sornrio su esposo mostrando una gran alegria - Mi pequño Clavel es tu heredera , te guste o no .  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :  
  
Si lose , cada vez esto se puede llegar a complicar más, asi que no os confieis aun os guardo unas cuantas sopresas ...  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS 19 REVIEW , aun no me lo creo , ¡¡ os guasta mi historia !!, aunque si se que con Sakura me pase ...  
  
Alguien me pregunto si Ying Fa era hija de Sakura y Shaoran y la verdad , casi me caigo del asiento. Y es que eso nunca se me habia pasado por la cabeza, Ying es iguala su madre, Lien, e incluso tiene su mismo poder, crei que eso ya habia quedado claro pero bueno , supongo que el hecho de hacerla tan abierta y llamarla Ying Fa influyo en que se creyeran eso , pero me temo que no es hija de Sakura , y os dare la prueva en proximos capitulos . Asi que Sayuki me parece te tengo que decepcionar sobre ese asunto , por tus demas preguntas espero contestarlas en el proximo capitulo.  
  
¡Adios ! 


	8. Recuerdos

La idea origunal ademas de los personajes no son mios , pertenecen al grupo Clam a excepción de los inventados por mi que vendrian a ser todos los hijos de los personajes , y algunos otros ¿no?  
  
RECUERDOS  
Los días parecian haber pasado rapido y esa misma noche Nadesiko recuperaria todas las cartas, con un simple conjuro, cosa que Kero aun no asimilaba muy bien, pero lo que si tenia claro es que su futura ama podia dar miedo cuando se trataba de magia, parecia saber cualquier cosa sobre esta y es que la magia siempre fue su pasión desde niña .  
  
Nos encontramos en la habitacion de Nadesiko donde esta se encuentra intententando peinar su larga melena en frente del tocador, pero nunca le habia sido facil peinar tanto rizo , realmente odiaba su pelo , siempre le hubiese gustado tenerlo tan liso y sedoso como el de su madre , aun cuando esta aseguraba que su melena rizada era más hermosa que la suya . Esos pensamientos le hicieron recordar a su madre y su gesto se convirtio en una mueca triste , la hechaba tanto de menos ...  
  
Los ultimos días habia estado tan ocupada y distraida con lo de las cartas que no le dio tiempo casi de pensar en sus padres . Algo triste sacudio su cabeza y decidio concentrarse en su ardua labor de todos los días, intentar acomodar sus rebeldes rizos , en eso estaba cuando la vocecita de Kero comento algo que hubiuese preferido no volver a oir, odiaba cuando la caomparaban .  
  
- ¿Sabes? Cada día te pareces más a tu madre- fue su comentario, pero Nadesiko preferio no contestar , ¿qué podia haber contestado a eso ? - Lo unico que os diferencia es tu pelo rizado, ella lo tenia tan liso que casi le era imposible ondularselo , a los dos segundos volvia a su postura de siempre .  
  
- Si - sonrio ahora Nadesiko melancolica - Aun recuerdo como se cepillaba el pelo por las mañanas, o nos lo haciamos la una a la otra. Siempre estrañere el hecho de no sentir su pelo sedosoo en mis manos ...  
  
Kero la miro triste , desde que salio del libro hacia unos seis años, y conocio a Nadesiko siempre podia darse cuenta de lo unidas que ambas estaban. Nadesiko adoro a su madre, siempre fue su punto de apoyo en las situaciones dificiles y ahora con la muerte de su padre su madre se convirtio en su todo . Por su parte Sakura amaba a su niña más que a su propia vida, lo hubiese dejado todo por ella , Nadesiko siempre fue su luz y su esperanza , nada más que ella le importaba, y a la muerte de su esposo y verse sola solo le quedo su hija.  
  
Y ahora ver a Nadesiko sin su madre parecia una pesadilla dificil de aceptar que al pobre Kero aun le costaba asimilar. Pero desde el mismo momento que vio a Nadesiko, se juro a si mismo que él jamas la dejaria sola , ella era su niña, la hija de su maestra y su futura maestra , y ya nada más importaba , pero lo que tenia tan claro como el hecho de que siempre estaria con ella es que no iba a dejar que ningun tipo del tres al cuarto que no mostrase ser merecedor de su niña de cabellos rizados se la llevaria .  
  
Despues de un momento de silencio Kero decidio cambiar de tema .  
  
- Hoy veras a ese mocoso, ¿verdad ?- pregunto ahora frunciendo su ceño .  
  
- Si, ayer me dijo por telefono que iria esta noche al parque del Pingüino y que me ayudaria en lo que pudiese, es un chico muy simpatico ¿no crees ?- pregunto inocentemente mientras Kero murmuraba algo por lo bajo que la chica no llego a entender.  
  
- Toya tambien deveria de haberte prohibido usar el telefono - gruño luego audible .  
  
- ¡Vamos !- se escandalizo la chica mientras soltaba un mechon de pelo de sus manos y se volvia a ver al peluche - Yo creo que con tenerme toda la semana en cerrada en casa fue suficiente, ¿no?  
  
- NO - gruño - Si eso conlleva a que tu y ese Mocoso entableis alguna relación .  
  
- Pero ... ¿A ti qué te pasa con Hien ? Ni siquiera lo conoces - gruño la joven - Solo conoces al señor Li y aun que lo conozco de poco no creo no creo que sea tan terrible , ¿no?  
  
- Tu lo has dicho no lo conoces de nada - volvio a gruñir el peluche .  
  
- ¡En fin ! No tienes remedio - suspiro la joven - Esta noche los vere te guste o no. Ademas no tienes que ponerte celoso para mi Li solo es un buen amigo .  
  
Diciendo eso se levanto de su puesto delante del espejo y hechando hacia atras su melena salio de la habitación dejando a Kero casi en sock ya que casi sin ser consciente recordo una escena parecida hacia ya unos veinte años .  
  
Fals Back :  
  
Una Sakura de dieciocho años se encuentra cepillando su larga melena delante de un espejo, mientras una especie de peluche amarillo gruñe algo detras de ella. Sakura ha dejado crecer su cabello hasta casi su cintura, realmente se habia convertido con los años en una mujer muy hermosa, cuya belleza duraria hasta icluso el ultimo segundo de su vida en la cama de aquel horrible hospital .  
  
- Hoy llega ese estupido Mocoso, ¿verdad ? - gruño el peluche molesto .  
  
- Si - sonrio la joven mujer - Ya quiero volver a verlo, no lo e visto desde hace ocho años... Me pregunto si estara muy cambiado - comenta apollando su cepillo en su barbilla con gesto pensativo pero a la vez feliz .  
  
- Por el amor de Dios - gruño el guardian - Ese mocoso ya deve tener 19 años. ¡ Claro que estara cambiado !  
  
- Tu lo has dicho diecinueve, asi que deja ya de decirle Mocoso, no le pega - sonrio la hermosa mujer con increible felicidad .  
  
- Si, si, si. Lo que tu digas pero para mi hasta cuando este casado y con hijos me seguira pareciendo un Mocoso insolente - siguio gruñendo el animal , su joven Ama rio divertida ante su reacción .  
  
- ¡Ay ! Kero , se ve que aun te sigue callendo mal. Pero nose por que, hoy llegara al aeropuerto y ire a buscarlo te guste o no . Ademas no deverias de ponerte celoso tontin , para mi Li no es más que un buen amigo ...  
  
Diciendo eso echo su melena hacia atras y salio de la habitación riendo ligeramente .  
  
Fin del Flas Back .  
  
- Maldito, Mocoso - murmuro Kero algo dolido, pensando que poco a poco Nadesiko iba haciendo lo mismo que su madre , y temio que el mismo sufrimiento que invadio una vez a Sakura la invadiese a ella ahora . Pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso volviese a suceder , haria lo que fuera para que la historia no se repitiera aun cuando tuviese que convertir a ese nuevo Mocoso en cenizas .  
  
No , no lo permitiria ...  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Mientras en China las cosas no pueden empeorar mucho más ....  
- No - grito la anciana Teu dando un golpe sobre la mesa con sus arrugadas manos, se encuentra en el mismo despacho donde se entero de quien era la sucesora de su Clan, pero ahora delante suyo ademas de su marido hay dos ancianos más y de pie una mujer y un hombre de unos treinta años, mientras una muchacha de unos 18 años se encuentra delante de Pei .  
  
- Pero tia tranquilizate- rogo la muchacha hacia la anciana, la chica era morena de ojos negros , su pelo se recogia en una coleta alta y vestia una especie de tunica lila .  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice ? - grito la mujer furiosa - La hija de Xiang es la heredera del Clan , y se a criado en Japon nisiquiera deve saber que la magia existe ...  
  
- Entonces, ¿como se explica que su magia este tan desarrollada ?- pregunto la otra mujer castaña de ojos tambien negros .  
  
Pei tan solo resoplo furiosa mientras movia sus manos nerviosa .  
  
-A tenido que entrenar sus poderes- murmuro la chica morena - Cuando la localize note claramente que su magia era mucho más poderosa que la de cualquiera de nosotros , es increible ... Creia que ella no poseia mágia.  
  
- Bueno tal vez quepa la posibilidad de que la magia que sentiste fuese la de los Elementos ¿no? - propuso el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer castaña , era moreno de ojos azules .  
  
- Eso seria muy posible - sonrio uno de los ancianos, su pelo entre canoso dejaba ver que alguna vez fue castaño .  
  
- Si , tal vez - sonrio la joven de la tunica lila - Al fin y al cabo fui entrenada solo para sentirlos a ellos , pero aun soy capaz de sentir presencias magicas, y la de ella era increiblemente fuerte y lo mejor de todo es que siento esta rodeada por otras muchas .  
  
- ¡Genial ! - gruño Pei sarcastica - Ahora resulta que la niña esta rodeada de personas con poderes magicos .  
  
- Bueno eso es estupendo - sonrio el anciano Teu - Al parecer mi niña, es consciente de sus poderes magicos y tal vez tambien sepa usarlos ...  
  
- Si - sonrio la chica morena - Por lo que siento si sabe usarlos.  
  
- Eso es estupendo, Naten - sonrio el anciano Jefe abrazando a su sobrina emocionado, mientras su mujer gruñia algo por lo bajo , sobre un marido inresponsable un hijo deseredado y una nieta con sangre estranjera ...  
  
- Pero ... - comenzo uno de los ancianos mirando a Pei directo a los ojos - Hermana , ella es tu heredera y punto ya nada más importa , asi que te aconsejo que te hagas a la idea por que nosotros los ancianos del Clan no vamos a desovedecer a los Elementos , no podemos hacerlo, el equilibrio se romperia y nuestro Clan seria desonrado ...  
  
- Para mi la desonra es que aceptemos a una estranjera en el Clan - murmuro la furiosa mujer .  
  
- Tia Pei - dijo ahora la mujer castaña - Tu eres la esposa del hermano de mi padre- dijo colocando la, mano en el hombro de uno de los ancianos , el de ojos negros- Tu lideras tu parte del Clan y mi tio Xing lidera la suya, se que la decisión deve ser tomada por vosotros nuestros jefes, pero el consejo de ancianos tambien deve dar su consentimiento y ya lo ha hecho, el destino a jugado sus cartas, mi señora, y la decisión ya a sido tomada . Asi que tranquilicese tia , no conseguireis nada alarmandoos, ni perdiendo la calma .  
  
- Soy conciente de ello, niña . Y para acdeder a ello solo pongo una condición .... Habeis dicho que es conciente de su poder , por lo que antes de que se convierta en mi heredera , devera pasar un par de pruevas ....  
  
Todos la vieron interrogante , ¿qué podria estar tramando ?  
  
- Solo asi la aceptare como mi nieta , si falla y fracasa en sus pruevas incluso los ancianos deveran negarla, ya que habra demostrado no ser digna del cargo y posición a la que habria de llegar. ¿Consentiran los ancianos ?- pregunto mientras con aire frio miraba al anciano de ojos negros, que resulto ser su hermano .  
  
- Yo creo que si - resoplo este - Pero de todas maneras lo espodre en la reunión de mañana .  
  
Todos los miembros de la reunión a exepción de la anciana Jefa , se entre asustarón, las pruevas magicas que Pei solo imponer a los miembros de su Clan erán .... por asi decirlo bastante complicadas . Y todos temierón por la muchacha , ¿qué ocurriria si Nadesiko fallara ? ..... Pero no eso no era posible , ella era la indicada, nada podia salir mal , ¿verdad?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
TOKIO-Residencia Li  
Ese día Sahoran parecia más que nunca sumido en sus pensamientos , se encontraba en la parte trasera de su casa donde habia un gran patio trasero , con un par de arboles de cerezo, al ser verano sus ramas se encontraban vacias de flores, pero eso no hacia que olvidase la hermosura de estas. Una flor que siempre que veia le invoca el recuerdo de una muchacha , que una vez amo, para despues tener que abandonarla y no por deseo propio, ni porque ella lo quisiese asi , si no por una maldita obligación , por la obligación con su Clan. Ser su fefe, no siempre le trallo alegrias , sino más bien una desgracia tras otra, la unica felicidad que puede decirse obtuvo, fueron sus dos hijos. Pero al amarmar a sus pequeños tuvo que comenzar a amar a la madre de estos, el mismo día en que Hien nacio puedo decir que Shoran comenzo a olvidar a Sakura, y una estraña felicidad lo invadio por el solo hecho de estar cerca de Lien, su mujer. Si realmente se enamoro de esa vidente morena de ojos castaños hasta el punto de llegar a sentir la felicidad más grande del mundo al entererarse de su segundo embarazo , que luego paso a ser tristeza desolada y un gran vacio cuando el nacimiento de Ying le costo la muerte ....  
  
Ying Fa , ese nombre tal vez resultaba un insulto hacia su difunta esposa , pero contrario a todo lo que pudiese parecer el nombre lo eligio ella. Lien emocionada al saber que su bebe iba a ser niña decidio darle el nombre su flor favorita ... ¿coincidencía, tal vez? no sabria decirlo, pero Shaoran estaba convencido de que estas no existián .  
  
Cuando su esposa entonces tambien enamora de él, le dijo el nombre que planeaba ponerle a su hija en un principio Shaoran se opuso por completo, pero despues de un tiempo Lien logro convencerlo . Seria tal vez, pero siempre fue una gran manipuladora . Al contrario que Shaoran ella no se encariño con su primer hijo, este para ella siempre simbolizo la unión con un hombre al que no amaba, una unión hecha por un compromiso que unía su vida con la de un muchacho del que tan solo sabía su nombre y el nacimiento de Hien daba lugar a que su matrimonio no pudiese ser desecho, lo que hizo fue que la unio de por vida a Shaoran, tal vez por eso ella nunca llego a querer al pobre muchacho que ninguna culpa tenía de lo que a su al rededor pasaba. Pero cuando su corazón, tambien comenzo a amar a su marido y su vientre volvio a cobrar vida ella tampoco volvio su atención hacia su hijo ya por costumbre o porque en ese entonces el muchacho comenzo a demostrar el poder de los elementos en él, tan temprana demostración fue tomada como un mal ahugurio para el Consejo de Ancianos del Clan que advirtieron que una trajedia ocurriria sobre un de sus dos jefes y Lien se volvio a negar a amar a un hijo que tan solo le daba una maldición detras de otra , ya que su embarazo se complico hasta tal punto que los medicos pronosticarón que el parto no saldría bien y el poder de la mujer le mostro su temprana muerte. Y Lien lo odio, lo odio , porque no sabia aquien hecharle la culpa. Pero sin explicación aparente, una noche una sola noche, la anterior a su parto , Lien salio de su cama en la que devia guardar reposo, para llegar junto a su hijo de diez años y guiada por un sentimiento de remordimiento le dedico una sonrisa y un beso , asi parece que su amor de madre pudo con su resentimiento de mujer .  
  
Hien, aun cinco años despues, aun recuerda ese momento, porque ese día esa mujer fria y distante le demostro que sabia que existia y que lo queria, por un momento sus infantiles pensamientos le dijeron que apartir de ese día podrian ser los tres y esa niña que venía en camino, una familia feliz .... pero el amanacer del siguiente día le demostro cuan equivocado estaba . De vuelta al jardín Shaoran de pie entre los cerezos que ya dabán sus frutos , recordaba todo esto y sin poderlo evitar a Sakura y pensando en ella volvio a rerdar su ultima despedida , las palabras que se terminaron de decir en aquella noche lluviosa de primavera entre dos cerezon como aquellos resonarón en su cabeza como palabras traidas por el viento, nunca olvidaría esas voces .....  
  
//*//*//*//*//  
  
- ¡¡¡ Sakura , espera !!!! ¡ no corras, por favor ! ... - ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ? Ya me lo has dicho todo ¿no? ¡Dejame empaz ! Al fin y al cavo estaba claro quue esto pasaría , no te culpo todo es por mi culpa , soy una tonta ... no devi hacerme ilusiones . - No , no digas eso . Yo soy el culpable de todo , no devi dejarme llevar, no devi besarte esa vez .... no devi olvidarme de mi Clan ... - ¡Tu Clan ! Siempre acaba siendo él , ¿no? - Sakura .... - No, no digas nada . No serviria de nada , es igual que la ultima vez con la diferencía de que ahora ya no somos unos niños y sabemos que ya no puede haber una promesa , para volver a vernos. Ambos sabemos que este es un adios definitivo, nada , no me queda nada de ti , ya no nos volveremos a ver . Adios, ilusiones , promesas, sueños y besos ... - Yo tambien muero este día , no me voy queriendo , pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que abandonarte y contigo tambien mi vida .... Me siento muy mal, al final todo esto es mi culpa . Mi maldito dever es más fuerte que mi amor por ti, pero dime solo una palabra una sola pideme que me quede y yo lo hare , adios a mi clan y adios a mi dever , ya solo mi importas tu .... - Se supone que ahora sonreiria me lanzaria a tus brazos, pero no lo hare , no soy una persona tan egoista para dejar que mi amor haga sufrir a un centenar de personas .... Yo lo comprendo, deveras que lo hago , por eso no puedo hacer lo que me pides porque por mucho que lo niegues se que te sentirias a morir si abandonases la jefatura de tu Clan , los elementos te eligierón a ti ¿no?. Asi pues has de seguirlos y guiar a tu propia familia. Tu a tu dever yo al mio, no importa nuestro amor , yo soy la Maestra de Cartas y tu el jefe del Clan Li , no habria ningun problema en que nos casasemos, sino fuera por que tu ya estabas comprometido antes de venir aqui la primera vez , no viviesemos en dos paises diferentes y las diferencias culturales y sociales no fueran tan distintas, seria una barbaridad impensable que el jefe del Clan Li desposase a una mujer extranjera, estando comprometido con la jefa de otro importante Clan. Ya no solo somos tu y yo sino el bienestar de todo un Clan y eso solo se logra si tu te vas de mi lado no si te quedas junto a mi por mi egoismo ... - No seria egoismo, sino amor ... - ¿Sabes, que es la primera vez que hablamos de amor tan abiertamente ? ¡Lastima que sea una despedida ! - Y aquien le importa si es un final o un comienzo, a mi no, lo unico que se es que esto es un adios y posiblemente la ultima vez que te llegue a ver , asi pues agamos una ultima promesa , por este amor mutuo si lo sientes ... - Claro que lo siento , lo he sentido durante ocholargos años .... Por eso mismo acepto hacer esa promesa siempre que me no me de falsas esperanzas de algo que esta claro no puede ser . - Vuelve a buscar el amor, vuelvete a enamorar, se feliz Sakura , se feliz .....  
  
//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//  
  
Las voces aun seguian en su cabeza, lastima que su corazón hubiese intentado borrar ese momento para evitarle el sufrimiento, realmente era un recuerdo doloroso ....  
  
- ¡Papa !-llamo una voz infantil desde dentro de la casa sacandalo de sus recuerdos - ¡Hien dice algo sobre una captura de cartas! ¿Desde, cuando las cartas se pueden capturar?  
  
La inocente pregunta de su hija, le hizo recordar que esa noche Nadesiko las recuperaría y al recordar a la niña sonrio al parecer Sakura si intento cumplir su promesa, aunque no negaba que se sentia algo .... ¿celoso?  
  
Celoso , de una persona que ya a muerto , realmente ese pensamiento lo congelo, ¿relmente aun seguia amando a Sakura? ¿aun despues de las bodas separadas de ambos, aun despues de tener hijos con otras personas , aun despues de la muerte sentía celos por causa de una niña ? Realmente no lo creia posible .  
  
- ¿Papa , me escuchas ? - volvio a gritar Ying Fa - ¿Dónde estas ?  
  
- ¡ Ya voy ! - grito el hombre mientras entraba hacia la casa .  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Residencía Hiranizawa  
Sininchi y Mikki estaban solos en la habitación de la muchacha que parecia una copiaa la antigua habitación de su madre , ambos estaban sentados en los sillones viendo una pelicula antigua en blanco y negro ya que a Mikki le encantaban, solia decir que adoraba ese tipo de peliculas y bueno Sininchi solia opinar todo lo contrario, como era de esperar . Pero despues de sortear las peliculas acabo ganando Mikki, y Sininchi puede decirse tuvo que aguantarse y soportar verla, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraban prestando atención a la pelicupa ni siquiera Mikki, ambos tenian puestos sus pensamientos en lo que esa noche se supone sucederia , tan metidos estaban en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no sintieron como la puerta de la habitación se abrio y su madre entro con una gran sonrisa ...  
  
- ¡Chicos ! - los llamo - ¿Qué estais haciendo ahi parados ? - los dos chicos saltaron de su asiento involuntariamente para volver a verla - Anda lenvantar y prepararos dentro de media llegan Nakuru y Mamoru desde Inglaterra y hemos quedado con los demas para esperarla, andar rapido , que ya llegamos tarde - los acelero .  
  
- ¡Vamos ! - suspirasron los chicos a la vez levantandose de su asiento .  
  
- Daos prisa , os esperamos abajo .  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Aeoreopuerto de Tokio  
Tomoyo, Eriol, los mellizos , Yukito , Yui , Nadesiko, Toya, Akiri y Tekure se encontraban viendo hacia la vidriera del aeropuerto, mientras veian como el vuelo proveniente de Inglaterra aterrizaba y sus pasajeros desembarcaban.  
  
Entre el grupo que veia la escena los Yukisiro parecian los más felices y emocionados ya que era el resto de su familia los que venian en ese vuelo , por eso no es de estrañar que Yui se pusiese a dar saltos de emoción en pleno aeropuerto encuanto diviso la figura de una atractiva mujer castaña, de pelo largo vestida como una ejecutiva y a su lado un niño de ojos grises, y cabello castaño con gafas , tendria unos diez años y el tambien se puso a dar saltos junto a su madre cuando divisarón al numeroso grupo .  
  
Nakuru al llegar junto a ellos lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse a su marido muy contenta, despues de separarse de él comenzo a saludar a los presentes emocionada, por su lado el chico, Mamoru más tranquilo que su madre saludo a todos tranquilamente, habia heredado el mismo caracter entre mezclado de su hermana .  
  
Cuando Nakuru llego a Nadesiko la envolvio en un abrazo medio emocionada, medio llorando, pero cuando la solto , le dedico una mirada critica y comenzo con su habitual interrogatorio .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho esta vez jovencita ?¿Qué es eso de que eres tan amiga de un Li? ¿Ya tienes novio? ¿Cómo reacciono Toya cuando se entero de que fuiste a cenar con Li, intento matarlo o solo lo insulto ?¿Te casigo?¿Yui y Tekure ya son novios y no me lo han dicho aun? ¿Cuántas cartas te faltan ?¿Y qué hiciste para perderlas ?  
  
A excepción de Yui que veia la escena divertida, todos tenian grandes gotas en la cabeza y gesto mareado , si no contamos que el de Toya era furioso por la mención de Li, el de Akiri interrogante por la cuestión de las cartas , el de Tekure sonrojado por las pregunta que tambien lo incluyo a él y el de Eriol al igual que el de Yukito resignado , por el carazter de la mujer, aunque el primero no podía dejar de preguntarse del porque le puso ese carazter a la forma falsa de su guardiana .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :  
  
Ya veis os lo dije, aun e sido capaz de liar más esta historia, pero no desesperen aun no e acabado ...  
  
Supongo que eso quiere decir que aun puedo liarlo más asi que no os confieis, aunque en estos momentos aun tengo que ver como desago todo este lio ...  
  
Bueno espero que este capitulo haya desecho algunas dudas , pero me da a mi que solo e conseguido sembrar más , ¿a que soy cruel ?  
  
Ahora contestare a los ultimos review que me han dejado :  
  
Meiko Akiyama: Supongo que tienes razon, la historia se repite pero me parece que no solo en algunos casos , ya lo veras ... Muchas gracias por todo celebro que te este gustado mi historia y espero que continue a si ^-^  
  
Nuriko : Amm ... sobre lo de Sakura ... eso esta por ver , pero creo que resolvere esa duda en el proximo capitulo, espero no te decepcione .  
  
Carrier : ¡Muchas gracias ! No se que más decirte , solo que espero este capitulo no te haya decepcionado .  
  
Mer: A tu pregunta temo que tendras que esperar un tiempo para una respuesta .  
  
Sayuki: Tranquila , imagine qiuue lo decias en broma , pero de todas maneras queria aclararlo no se fueran a crear malos entendidos . Supongo que este capitulo aclarara un poco tu duda sobre el que paso .  
Bueno como pueden ver solo e contestado a las que me dejaron un review en el capitulo siete , siento no haber contestado a las demas , pero es que voy con algo de prisa . Bueno epero dejen muchos más review comentando como ven mi historia y si creen que me voy demasiado por las ramas no olviden decirme .  
  
Se que esto esta lleno de faltas de ortografía , ruego me perdonen pero es que mi corrector no funciona y para colmo y yo y las faltas somos caso a aparte ... Luego no me estraña que me suspendan Lengua ... ¬¬  
  
Ya me tengo que ir y otra vez GRACIAS POR SUS 24 REVIEW , aun no me creo que les este gustando ...  
  
¡Adios ! 


	9. El conjuro a una estrella

Disclaimer : ¿ Otra vez ? ¿Es que no ha quedado claro ya ante ? Bueno vale si, todo esto no me pertenece, yo solo tome el argumento de la serie e hice una pequeña continuación de esta, basandome en la remota y casi imposible (a mi parecer ) posivilidad de que Sakura y Shaoran no acabasen juntos . Se que suena raro teniendo esta historia presente peo me encanta la pareja S+S , por eso, ya que me la cargue intento arreglarlo con sus hijos .... que por cierto, ellos si son de mi propiedad .  
El conjuro de una estrella  
  
- ¿Estas segura de que no te dejas nada ? - pregunto la mujer como por enésima vez en una hora, esta poseía unos intensos ojos azules y una corta melena oscura . - No tía , ya lo hemos revisado hace cinco minutos, ¿recuerdas ?- se desespero su interlocutora , su tía tal vez fuese el ser más sensato de esa casa, pero a la hora de preparar algo como una simple bolsa de noche podía llegar a volver loca a alguien. - ¡Ay! Nadiko , ya lose pero es que no quiero que te dejes nada , con esa cabezas que tienes , serias capaz de dejarte hasta el pijama - suspiro la mujer tranquilamente regalándole una juguetona sonrisa a su sobrina de grandes ojos verdes y melena castaña rizada . La chica gruño algo que la mujer no llego a comprender bien pero prefirio no darle mucha importancia ya que ahora veía como su joven sobrina cogía uno de sus peluches de la cama. Era ese que siempre llevaba a todas partes, del que parecia incapaz de separarse. Akiri sonrio pensando que ese peluche no parecia tener ninuna forma especial , tal vez un oso con alas y una larga cola de león por lo que acentuo su sonria recordando que a ella siempre le había recordado a un moustro de juguete cosa que a su sobrina no le hacia ninguna gracia aun era muy capaz de recordar como se puso la primera vez que se lo comento, parecia entre divertida y enfada mientras que al oirlo la risa de Sakura lo invadio todo aquella vez, el recordarla le borro la sonrisa , ella tambien quiso mucho a la joven hermana de su marido y su muerte aun estaba demasiado reciente . Sin querer recordo la primera vez que vio el peluche llamdo Kero, la muerte de Xiang habia sucedido hacia poco y ese peluche era lo unico que conseguia hacer sonreir a la pequeña Nadesiko, por estraño que pareciese la niña lo trataba como si fuese un ser vivo, cosa que no hacia otra cosa que divertir a la mujer. Le encantaba ver a la niña de entonces nueve años cargando un peluche a todas a partes sin ningun tipo de verguenza , aunque no era muy normal a su edad según solia decir Toya cuando intentaba molestar a su hermana pequeña en ese entonces . La primera vez que vio a Kero y dio su comentario sobre que a ella más bien le parecia un moustro de juguete hizo reir a Toya y Sakura como si hubiese dicho algún chiste , por su parte Nadesiko tambien sonrio divertida pero en el acto escondio a Kero detras de ella , como si este hubiese cobrado vida y quisiera arrojarse sobre la hermosa doctora , estos pensamientos le devolvieron la sonrisa mientras reprimia una fuerte carcajada , ¿cómo iba a cobrar vida un pluche ? - ¿Vas a llevarte a esa cosa ? - pregunto la mujer divertida viendo como Nadesiko metia en peluche dentro de su bolsa . - Si, no creo que le guste la idea de quedarse solo - sonrio la chica inocentemente, aun a sus quince años habia veces que daba la sensación de que aun seguia siendo una pequeña niña . - No tienes remedio , cariño - suspiro la mujer - Es solo un moustro de juguete no creo que esa cosa tenga sentimientos ... Nadesiko sonrio nerviosamente mientras empujba dentro de su mochila al peluche y la cerraba rapidamente como temiedo que Kero se fuese a escapar . - Ya lose tia, pero se me hace raro no llevar esa cosa, como tu dices, con migo - se excuso la chica - Aveces creo que me casare y me lo llevare de Luna de Miel y no porque yo quiera sino por que seguro que cobra vida y se cuela en mi mochila - diciendo eso envio una mirada asesina a su mochila en clara señal de indirecta . - Ja ja ja ... - rio la mujer divertida - Eso será si tu tio y tu primo no matan antes al pobre desgraciado con el que intentas casarte ... ja ja ja ja - y las dos comenzaron a reir como locas ante el comentario . Rieron tanto y tan escandalosamente que Toya entro preocupado a la habiatación de la chica y al hacerlo se quedo a cuadros al descubrir a las mujer de su familia riendo como locas sobre el suelo , al parecer la risa no las dejo tenerse en pie y ambas acabaron contra el suelo . - ¿Se puede saber de que os estas riendo ahora ? - se estraño el hombre , era bastante normal encontrase a tia y sobria muertas de la risa por los suelos cada dos por tres, pero aun que estrañado Toya sonrio pensando que por muy normal que esto pareciese hacia tres meses , dejo de serlo desde que Sakura enfermo ... Desde ese día ninguna de las dos volvieron a armar uno de sus escandalos habituales . - Es ... es que ... ja ja ja ja ... - Nadesiko intentaba decir algo pero la risa no le dejaba hablar, por lo que Toya suspiro pensando que cada vez que ponian asi, podian pegarse horas por los suelos sin que ninguna de las dos recuperase el sentido común , ¡ y pensar que su mujer casi siempre lucia un aire sereno que muchos eran capaces de envidiar ! . Todavía no estaba muy seguro de quien de las dos comenzo esa mania de reirse como locas pero ni muertas dejarian de hacerlo eso estaba claro. Sabiendo que no conseguiria nada ahi parado dio media vuelta y salío de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él , confiando en que tarde o temprano una de las dos recuperaria la cordura .  
  
***************************************************  
  
- Asi que os volvio a dar un de vuestros ataques, ¿no? - rio Mikki con su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, mirando a su mejor amiga divertida y es que esa clase de ataques que les solian dar por cualquier estupidez eran bastante conocidos entre todos los amigos y conocidos de la familia . Esa misma noche Nadesiko se habia propuesto cazar sus cartas pero el problema era que no podia irse de casa de sus tios a media noche asi como asi. Por lo que para ahorrarle problemas a la joven cazadora con sus tios, habian quedado que Nadesiko pasaria a noche en la mansión Hiranizawa, asi que con esa escusa habia conseguido salir de casa de sus tios sin ningun problema y volveria a la maña siguiente como si nada . Asi que alli estaba parada en la sala de esa mansión viendo como su mejor amiga reia divertida mientras ella le contaba el motivo por el que habia llegado tan tarde a la mansión . Ambas esperaban impacientes la hora de acordada para ir al Templo Tsukimine para realizar el hechizo de recuperación como a Nadesiko le habia dado por llamarlo ahora , mientras veian discutir a Kero y Spinel , sobre algo realacionadocon una pelicula de vaqueros a la curiosamente los dos se habian aficionado. Este hecho tenia a sus amos medio locos , porque si ya tenian suficiente con oirlos discutir sobre videojuegos y dulces , ahora tenian el tema de las peliculas .... ¡ en fin !  
  
Justo entonces la puerta del salón se abrio y una emocionada Tomoyo entro, llevaba en sus manos dos perchas con lo que parecian dos trajes tapados por una tela mientras que en su otra mano cargaba un monton de cintas de colores , al ver a la famosa diseñadora en ese plan ambas sintieron temblar de pies a cabeza y es que para estas ocasiones los trajes de Tomyo no eran muy normales que se dijese .  
  
************************************************  
  
12:00 de la noche - Templo Tsukimine :  
  
Esa noche la Luna Llena parecia llenar todos los espacios del viejo templo con un brillo plateado y el hermoso arbol de cerezo no era la escepción ya que en esa noche sus ramas aun sin ser la epoca habian florecido por la cercania de una poderosa magia que durante días una jven hechicera se habia dedicado a reunir .  
  
Justo al lado de arbol Nadesiko veia sonriente a los seres que la rodeaban , pero su sonrisa no podía dejar de ser una mascara ante su nerviosismo. El traje que llevaba podría ser muy parecido al que en una epoca llevo su madre , pero el que Tomoyo creciese y madurase tambien habia hecho que sus diseños cambiaran y ya la joven maestra no parecía un estraño animal , como solia ser lo su madre , sino que su traje dejaba ver a la hrmosa joven que era , vestia una falda azul por las rodillas que e le apompaba gracias a un cancán , mientras que para la parte de arriba lucia un apretado corpiño blanco atado con cintas azules y por ultimo unos zapatos azules sin suela mientras que su melena rizada habia sido recogida en una coleta atada con una cinta azul que casí arrastraba por el suelo , en su mano mostraba el baculo rosado que alguna vez pertenecio a su madre y en la otra mano unas estrañas cartas de color rosa .  
  
Era rodeada por toda la gente que de verdad la apreciaba, entre ellos los Li aunque puede que ambos hombre la acabasen de conocer, no podián dejar de sentir cieryo cariño hacia la muchacha , aunque Hien se lo justificaba pensando en que era a acausa de que ella habia salvado la vida a Ying Fa , pero ni el llegaba a creerlo y es que el destino y la magia ya habian comenzado a mmover sus hilos entorno a esta pareja . Hien y Shaoran vestian sus trajes ceremoniales color verde , unque el del weñor Li se mostraba mucho más imponente quel de su hijo , muy similar al mismo traje que el utilizase cuando era un niño , ambos miraraban hacia la niña sin ninguna espresión clara en sus rostros , simplemente la miraban. Al lado de ambos se encontraba Eriol vestido con sus tunicas negras con un Sol y una Luna , similares a las que una vez uso siendo Clow en sus manos descansaba su baston mientras a su derecha su mujer se agarraba fuerte mente a su brazo nmientras que con la otra mano enfocaba su camara hcia Nadesiko.  
  
Al lado de ambos se encontraban los dos hijos de la pareja Mikki y Sininchi . La joven vestia una especie de tunica roja , ultimo diseño de su madre , la tunica estaba decorada con estrañas estrellas doradas y plateadas y un cordon dorado le marcaba la cintura , en sus manos descansaba una campanilla muy parecida a la que una vez la Señorita Mitzuki utilizo en el juicio final, con la unica diferencia de que tan solo era una Luna la que decoraba la campana en su grabado y eran cintas rojas las que decoraban la campana. A su lado Sininchi vestido con una tunica negra en cuyo centro se mostraba un gran sol dorado iba armado con un baculo dorado en cuyo punta brillaba un Sol . Mientras que su otra otra mano apoyaba la mano en la cabeza de una especie de pantera negra con alas de mariposa , Spinel Sun a cuyo lado una especie de leon con casco en vez de melena veia hacia su joven ama preocupado .  
  
Y por ultimo se encontraban los Yukisiro aunque la forma terrenal de la matriarca era algo diferente a la espera , Nakuru en su forma de Rubi Moom se mantenia abrazada a su esposo, que al no poder trasformarse era Yukito el espectador de la escena , por su parte suus dos hijos tambien en sus formas falsas veian hacia su protegida . Yui y Mamoru eran hijos de criaturas magicas , por lo que un poder más fuerte que la magia en si les habia creado y ese era el poder del amor . Aunque increible en sus formas adoptadas Nakuru y Yukito si tenían un sexo respectivo y asi era simples mortales que podian tener hijos , lo unico que fue como si Yue y Rubi Moom tambien uniesen sus poderes para crear a los dos chicos , ccon una magia lunar que les daba la cualidad de guardianes , cualquier mago que no supiera el verdadero origen de ambos hubiese creido que habián sido creados direcctamente de la magia .  
  
Por su parte Ndesiko despues de darles a todos una mirada decidio situartse en un lugar alto y ese fue la entrada al templo, justo enfrente de todos sus espectadores .  
  
Todos se habian reunido esa noche para ver algo que al mayoria le parecia imposible pero el resto tenia plena confianza en Nadesiko .  
  
La joven, vestida con sus colores favoritos azul y blanco , lanzo las cartas que llevaba en la mano al aire , las cartas que eran seis la rodearon con un vuelo magico. Y sin que su cazadora dijese nada las formas corporeas de las cartas de los elementos y las subordinadas, salieron de sus celdas para mirar solemnes a la muchacha . Pero como si derepente supiesen que hacer comenzaron a dar vuelta alrededor de la joven, formando un remolino de agua , tierra, fuego, aire, luz y oscurida. El remolino hizo retroceder a los que veian la escena sorprendidos. Fue entonces cuando la dulce voz de la muchacha resono dentro de su carcel de magia ...  
  
- Poderes sagrados de la naturaleza y del caos. Vosotros que ayudasteis a la creación de estas cartas que en esta noche de Luna Llena yo me atrevo a invocar. Vosotros poderes sagrados , os pido que por esta noche que el espiritu de la difunta ama de las cartas se muestre junto a mi , una simple mortal que lleva su sangre y su poder en sus venas os pide ayuda para volver a recuperar las cartas que por su culpa se estraviaron - las cartas dejaron de girar a su alrededor y volviendo a su forma original como cartas desaciendo con ello el remolino que envolvia a la muchacha. Todos vieran con sorpresa como ahora la joven parecia haberse elevado un poco de su apoyo sin la necesidad de carta alguna , la estrella de su vaculo brillaba con fuerza y sus cartas comenzaron a girar de nuevo al rededor de ella solo que esta vez las demas cartas que habia capturado salieron del bolsillo de su falda y se unieron al las demas .  
  
Todos no pudiron hacer otra cosa que contener el aliento , cuando una estraña luz blanca aparecio detras de la niña y ahora Nadesiko parecia hablar con otra voz , una voz que todos supieron reconocer como la de la antigua Maestra .  
  
- ¡Oh! Mis cartas - llamo la joven con la voz de Sakura - Os pido como vuestra antigua y pasada ama que acudais a mi llamado. Venid a nosotras al escuchar vuestros nombres y al hacerlo volver a vuestra forma original ....  
  
Y asi de su garganta comenzaron a salir los nombres de todas las cartas y al decirlo uno a uno, una nueva carta aparecia en el circulo que rodeaba a Nadesiko y a la presencia , las cartas seguian rodeando a la joven , pero cuando hubo nombrado a todas las que se pueden nombrar , pues se les dio un nombre la luz desaparecio de detras de la muchacha. Nadesiko volvio a descender hasta los maderos de la entrada y de nuevo todas las cartas rosadas se recogiron en las manos de su futura ama .  
  
Cuando Nadesiko las tuvo todas las cartas de su madre en las manos sus ojos volvieron a abrirse mientras su el baculo dejo de brillar y sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban se dejo caer de su apoyo callendo de esa manera contra el suelo.  
  
Nadie parecia reaccionar aun intentaban asimilar lo sucedio , ya que la boca de todos a escepción de Eriol que parecia sonreir feliz , llegaba hasta el suelo, pero fueron sacados de su estupor al ver que Nadesiko resvalaba y caia .  
  
Hien fue el primero en reaccionar, que grito horrorizado mientras corria hacia la chica , sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cuando fue consciente de que no la podria coger antes de que callese al suelo , pero el angel de alas de mariposa y cabello rosado fue más rapida que él ya que alzando el vuelo la cogio temerosa en sus brazos . Cuando aterrizo todos corrieron hacia ellas para ver el estado de la Cazadora .  
  
- Solo esta dormida - supiro Tomoyo que habia tirado su camara al ver que la chica caia .  
  
- Si , invocar a un muerto y recuperar las cartas en una misma noche es muy peligroso - murmuro un Eriol sonriente - Aunque podria haberse matado ...- ahora su sonrisa se evaporo .  
  
- No fue muy sensato lo que hizo - murmuro Mamoru.  
  
- Si pero al hacerlo , consiguio recuperar las cartas sin que estas causasen ningun problema - comento Shaoran mirando a la chica con una sonrisa melancolica , sin poder evitarlo habia recordado como Sakura se quedaba dormida cuando transformaba una carta . Y el hecho de haber sentido su presencia casi rozandolo hacia tan poco no lo ayudaba mucho .  
  
- ... Mama .... - murmuro Nadesiko entre su sueño de repente , llamando la atención de todos - ... No te vallas ... mama ... no te vallas ...- alzo inconscientemente las manos como si quisiese alcanzar algo delante de ella , pero al hacerlo solto en vaculo que se volvio a convertir en una llave .  
  
- Esta delirando - murmuro Mikki alarmada cogiendo la mano de su amiga preocupada .  
  
- Esta ardiendo - murmuro esta vez Rubi Moom que aun aguantaba a la joven en brazos .  
  
- ¿Qué? - se preocupo Tomoyo recargando su mano el la ya sudorosa frente de la muchacha que seguia murmurando cosas sin sentido .  
  
- Sera mejor que la llevemos a casa- propuso Rubi Moon preocupada por la chiquilla .  
  
- Si pero no podemos , llevarla a casa de sus tios - se desdespero Sininchi - A su tio le daria algo si la ve asi y su tia no pararia de hacer preguntas ... Y por desgracia nuestra casa queda en la otra punta de la ciudad . ¡Maldita sea !  
  
- Sera, mejor que la llevemos a mi casa - propuso entonces Shaoran con voz firme - Es la que queda más cerca y cuanto antes consigamos bajarle la fiebre mejor ...  
  
- Si , sera lo mejor - apollo un preocupado Yukito .  
  
- De eso nada - gruño entonces Kero, todos se volvieron a verlo, ¿seria capaz de negar que ayudasen a la chica solo por que Li era la unica ayuda? - No voy a dejar que Nadesiko acabe igual que su madre , por lo que vamos ir a tu casa "Mocoso" pero tu hijo nisiquiera le pondra una mano encima, ¿me has entendido ?  
  
A todos se les resvalo una gran gota de sudor , pero no pudieron hacer otra cosa que supirar tranquilos, por su parte Hien mando una mirada amenazadora al guardian y Sininchi se la mando al muchacho . Una cosa estaba clara esa noche ya podia pasar cualquier cosa .  
  
*****************************************  
Un curioso grupo atravesaba a esas horas de la madrugada la calle, cualquiera al ver tan solo como vestian muchos de ellos hubiese creido que seguia durmiendo y hubiese vuelto a la cama restregandose los ojos . Pero no soñaban en absoluto , el grupo llego hasta la casa donde una placa anunciaba "Residencia Li", y temiendo despertar a alguien de los que ya dormian en la casa entraron intentado hacer el minimo ruido posible . Pero les fue imposible despertar a la mujer morena de ojos carmin que tan solo el sentir que la puerta se abria bajo rapidamente las escales de la gran casa .  
  
- ¡Buenas noches a todos ! - saludo la mujer algo estrañada al verlos alli a todos - ¿Qué a pasado ?  
  
- ¿Meiling ? - se estrañaron Sininchi y Mikki , restaba decir que ambos conocian a la mujer desde que paso esa temporada semanas antes allien Tomoeda .  
  
- ¿Acaso no recordais que ella es la prima de Li? - se estraño la madre de ambos a su lado , aunque no podía dejar de estar preocupada por la cazadora .  
  
- Veras Mei , Nadesiko se desmayo en el parque despues de capturar las cartas - informo Shaoran , y por estraño que pareciese era el quien llevaba a la desfallecida Nady en sus brazos , la cual aun seguia delirando cosas sin ningun sentido.  
  
- ¡Dios mio ! ¿qué a ocurrido ? .... ¡Pobre muchacha ! Shaoran llevala imediatamente al cuarto de invitados ... ¡Ya ! - el hombre se le quedo mirando estrañado ante su comportamiento, la mujer parecia un manojo de nervios, pero cuando consiguio salir del sock comenzo a subir las escaleras con una Nadesiko que aun llamaba a su madre inconscientemente y un preocupado Kero los siguio por detras - Hien ve a buscar agua fria y compresas a la cocina ... Jun ya se fue hace rato se fue a dormir y no quiero despertarla ... ¡ Ve, rapido !  
  
El chico se fue corriendo hacia la cocina aunque a él tambien le sorprendio ver a su tia reaccionar asi ....  
  
- Y vosotros , todos al cuarto de estar - ordeno la mujer con gesto solemne y nervioso .  
  
- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo ? - pregunto entonces Mikki que ya conocia a Meiling .  
  
- Puedes ir a ayudar a Hien en la cocina, siguiendo el pasillo todo reccto- indico, la chico tambien corrio hacia alli .  
  
Por su parte Tomoyo miro preocupada a Meling, ¿por qué se ponia tan nerviosa ?  
  
- Buenas noches Meiling - saludo la mujer dando un paso al frente - Si te parece subire con Nadesiko , ¿si?  
  
- ¡Tomoyo ! Claro sube , segunda planta a la derecha .  
  
La mujer tambien subio hacia alli, con cara preocupada .  
  
Sininchi iba a decir algo, al igual que los demas , pero antes de que nadie dijese nada Meiling los envio a todos al cuerto de estar , con la escusa de que no era bueno que se juntase mucha gente en la habitación si la chica tenia fiebre .  
  
Después de eso ella tambien corrio hacia la habitación .  
CHINA :  
  
- Pei , estas loca - alego el anciano Teu delante de su esposa cruzandose de brazo, parecia molesto por algo .  
  
- ¡Oh ! Esposo, no me vengas ahora con esas ya lo sabias cuando te casaste conmigo - sonrio la mujer que por una vez parecia divertida con algo - El consejo , ya a decidido asi que aun tu siendo el jefe de este Clan no tienes nada que hacer , tu nieta - ahora su gesto cambio a uno de imcomodidad - tendra que enfrentarse a las pruvas que yo ya le estoy preparando .... Tu en vez de preocuparte por estas, deverias estar viendo como consigues la custodia de la niña. Si a de ser mi heredera ya es hora de que vuelva a China y comience a ser educada en las artes mágicas y fisicas del Clan.  
  
- Ya me estoy ocupando de eso - sonrio el anciano con tristeza - La unica pega de este asunto , es el como vamos a arrancar a mi pequeño Clavel de las manos de sus tios, sin que estos no se nos vuelvan. Si quieren a la niña lucharan por ella y yo no estoy de humor para tener que enfrentar todo un proceso judicial ...  
  
- En ese caso, deveremos darles a entender que ella es necesaria aqui - gruño la mujer molesta , como si odiase hablar de ese tema - No tiene nada que hacer alli en Japón, sin envargo ella es aqui necesaria ....  
  
- Nuestro Clan depende de ella , la supervivencia de todos nosotros estara en sus manos, sin un lider que de un equilibrio mágico al Clan este se desmoronara por si solo. Por la falta de heredero tu parte se enfrentara a la mia al no haber un descendiente que las una, nuestro Clan sigue dividido en dos , el tuyo y el mio , si un descendiente mutuo que tenga el poder del equiibrio en él no hereda la jefatura del Clan , no quiero ni imganinar lo que pasaria ... Espero que ellos puedan entender eso- comento el anciano ... su mujer gruño algo por lo bajo que su esposo no llego a oir - Pero bueno quiero traer aqui a Nadesiko no alejarla de su vida, por lo que supongo tendra permiso para ir a visitar a su familia materna en vacaciones , ¿te parece ?  
  
- Claro - contesto la mujer friamente - Siempre y cuando consiga pasar mis pruevas .... Dejare que pase alli los veranos- diciendo eso dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación, cuando una joven morena vestida de morado entro, no era otra que Naten .  
  
- ¡ Tios ! - llamo la chica alarmada - Algo esta ocurriendo con la heredera ...  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - se alarmo Xang .  
  
- Nolose muy bien, pero siento como si estuviese perdiendo energia lentamente , temo que si alguien no hace un hechizo revitalizador sobre ella , pueda pasar algo grave - se alarmo la chica .  
  
- No creo que sea nada importante - dijo entonces Pei tan fria como siempre - Estara enferma o cualquier otra cosa, aun recuerdo que era una niña devil ...  
  
- ¡PEI! - rugio su marido furioso - Dejala ya empaz . Naten , no podremos hacer nada por el momento, pero sigue al tanto de su falta de energía y mantenme al tanto, si veo que no mejora cogere el primer avión hacia Tomoeda ...  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
Residencia Li :  
El estado de Nadesiko no mejoraba , se encontraba en la gran habitación de huespedes, aun medio delirando por la fiebre que parecia ir aumentando , por lo que Li ya se habia molestado en llamar a un medico , deverian haber avisado a Toya pero a este sguro que le hubiese dado un infarto antes de llegar hasta alli, asi que entre todos decididieron esperar a que la chica mejorara, sino lo hacia no dudarian en llamar a sus tios.  
  
El medico dijo , que la muchacha solo necesitaba descansar y mantanerla en frio, que al día siguiente todos la volverian a ver como nueva , asi que todos los visitantes de la casa se intentarón tranquilizar, sin muchos resultados .  
  
Kero llego a un punto sobre las tres de la mañana que no pudo aguantar despierto, por lo que cayo dormido junto a la muchacha , al parcer su sueño pudo más que su preocupación . A Mikki le paso lo mismo y ahora dormia intranquila en sofa de la habitación, realmente era una estancia bastante grande, junto a ella se encontraba Hien que no habia habido manera de sacar de la habitación, seguia despierto mirando hacia la chica sin ninguna espresión aparente . Al lado de la cama cambiando las compresas de agua fria en la frente de la muchacha permanecia Tomoyo con gesto solemne y preocupado , aun era capaz de recordar , los momentos en los que su mejor amiga sufria de excesos de fiebre acausa de su enfermedad en el corazón ... Tal vez por eso no habia sido capaz de moverse de al lado de la cama . Shaoran se encontraba recargado en la paraded de enfrente de la cama sumido en sus pensamientos, por su parte Meiling habia terminado bajando hacia la sala de estarr donde esperaban todos, los habia visto a todos hacia un tiempo cuando viajo de nuevo a Japón y se entero de la muerte e Sakura por lo que no le sorprendio demasiado encontralos a todos esa noche, era más, se los esperaba.  
En la sala, Mamoru, ya dormia sobre las rodillas de su madre que le mesaba el cabello tiernamente, Eriol hablaba con Yukito en voz baja , ya que temian despertar a los que ya dormian en la casa , al su lado Sininchi miraba hacia la puerta de la sala como si esperase impaciente a que alguien entrase por ella, daba la sensación que nisiquiera una bomba podria hacer que girase la cabeza , Yui por su parte ya se habia quedado sin uñas de la preocopación y ahora enredaba desesperada su cabello grisaceo en sus dedos , cuando Meiling vio la hora que era los inivito a todos a que fueran a una habiatación a descansar, pero todos se negaron alegando no tener sueño , pero Nakuru accedio a que Mamoru fuese a dormir a una ya que hacia tiempo dormia tranquilo .  
- Tomoyo -la llamo Shaoran - Creo deverias ir a descansar,la fiebre ya casi le esta bajando ...  
  
- Creo que tienes razón- suspiro la mujer sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente- Pero no me gustaria dejar sola a Nadesiko ...  
  
- No te preocupes- indico el hombre dandole un ligera sonrisa - Yo me quedare con ella . Tu y Mikki deverian pasar a la habitación de enfrente, cualquier cosa que pase os aviso, no te preocupes de nada .  
  
- Pero aun asi me siento mal a no poder estar con ella ...  
  
- Pero si igues asi seras tu entonces quien se enferme y si Nadesiko se parece a su madre , se sentira culpable ...  
  
Tomoyo sonrio ante la mención de su amiga, al darse cuenta de que Li tal vez todavia no la habia olvidado ...  
  
- Supongo que tienes razon - cedio al fin levantandose de la sila junto a la cama .  
  
- ¿Hien puedes llevar a Mikki a la habitación de enfrente ?- pregunto entonces Shaoran mirando hacia los muchachos .  
  
- Si claro papa. - contesto el chico levantandose de improvisto .  
Asi los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Shaoran solo en la habitación, contando que por alguna razon Tomoyo tambien se llevo un Kero demasiado dormido, para que pudiese protestar . Lo que ninguno sabian es que habia siudo Shaoran quien con un ligero hechizo habia puesto a dormir a Kero y a Mikki al uno por que no podia estar armando mayor escandalo y a la otra por que parecia estar apunto de hecharse a llorar y algo conmovido y preocupado Shaoran la durmio .  
  
Al quedarse solo junto a la muchacha sintio la estraña necesidad de volver a mirarla y poder compararla una vez más con Sakura , pero antes de poder volverse hacia la jadeante muchacha sintio como un aire frio pero a la vez calido entraba a la habitación congelandolo por completo, tal vez por eso cuando se volvio hacia la cama no le sorprendio tanto lo que vio ...  
  
Junto a la cama de Nadesiko se encontraba la figura de una hermasa mujer de de ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo vestida de blanco, sus pies descalzos se elevaban del suelo, gracias dos hermosas alas blancas que brillaban en su esplda mientras que se podía ver atraves de ella , sin duda el espiritu de un angel .  
  
- Hola - fue lo unico que Shaoran pudo decir al verla .  
  
En contestación la mujer le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que tuvo la virtude de congelarlo más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Mi querido Shaoran - sonrio el espiritu tranquilamente .  
  
- Ya han pasado diecisiete años - contesto el hombre sin saber que decir .  
  
- Asi es , aunque no se si esto pueda contar como un encuetro casual ...  
  
- Nuestros encuentros nuanca han sido muy oportunos, ¿no crees ?- replico él .  
  
- Al contrario , siempre los adore - sonrio .  
  
- ¿Por qué estas aqui, Sakura ?- pregunto direccto al blanco mostrando una seriedad muy propia de él.  
  
Una risa suave se hizo oir por toda la habitación - Siempre tan direccto - sonrio Sakura - Esta noche mi alma a quedado atrapada en este plano acausa del hechizo mi hija , cuando salga el Sol yo ire donde devo ir , pero mientras tanto estaba preocupada por ella ...  
  
- Quedate tranquila, solo esta desmaya y tiene fiebre, el medico a dicho que se le pasaria enseguida - contesto con ojos tristes .  
  
- Lose - sonrio ella , tan despreocupada como siempre - Mi niña es fuerte ... Pero no es solo eso, por lo que me he presentado ahora ante ti , sino que queria pedirte un favor ...  
  
- Sea lo que sea , sabes que lo hare - contesto él ....  
  
- Lo que te quiero decir , tiene más que ver con tus hijos que con nosotros, asi que escuchame bien. Quiero que porfavor cuides de mi Nadesiko, es fuerte pero es algo ingenua y le costara darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su al rededor, creo que eso lo heredo de mi ...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ? - se sorprendio Shaoran .  
  
- ¿Dejarias que Hien pasara por lo mismo que tú ?- pregunto .  
  
- No - fue su simple respuesta despues de unos segundos desilencio .  
  
- Entonces se tolerante cuando llegue el momento, deja que se digan adios , porque se que su destino es volverse a encontrar. Pero cuando lo hagan no lo apartes de ella , dejalos , dejalos tomar sus propias decisiones , que ellos si lleguen a ser felices, por elección propia ...  
  
- No entiendo lo que dices , pero te hare caso , te prometo tomar en cuenta tus palabras - contesto el hombre solemne.  
  
- Eso espero- sonrio tranquila, mientras ahora se giraba a ver a su hija que seguia con la respiración agitada por la fiebre, sin pensarlo mucho la mujer apoyo sus labios en la frente de la muchacha a modo de despedida .  
  
- Adios , mi angel - susurro la mujer regalandole una caricia a la chica cuya respiración volvia poco a poco a la normalidad como por arte de magia .  
  
- Te estrañe - se atrevioa decir entonces Shaoran.  
  
- Yo tambien- contesto la mujer sin atreverse a mirarlo- Puede decirse que no puede cumplir la promesa que te hice hasta que mi hija nacio ...  
  
- Me paso lo mismo , el nacimiento de Hien marco un antes y un despues ...  
  
- Tristemente, para ambos ya es muy tarde - contesto la joven dirigiendole una mira suplicante - Sera mejor que nos olvidemos de esto , ya e de irme - diciendoo esto le volvio a regalar una sonrisa mientras su transparente imagen desaparecia por completo .  
  
Justo entonces, los ojos de Nadesiko se abrieron forzosamente, pero con un brillo especial .  
  
- ¿Mama? - llamo devilmente, como una niña pequeña .  
  
Shaoran al oirla corrrio a su lado preocupado .  
  
- Tranquila pequeña, tu madre no esta aqui , vuelve a dormir tranquila .  
  
- Crei oir su voz- se lamento Nadesiko tristemente mientras volvia a rendirse al sueño pesadamente , cuando se volvio a dormir Shaoran se concedio una leve sonrisa, aunque estaba hecho un lio, acaba e volver a ver a una persona que nunca creyo ver otra vez y sus corazón latia fuertemente como si aun fuese un adolescente... Pero este volvio a parar pensando que Nadesiko podria haber escuchacho la conversación, al fin y al cavo creia haber escuchado la voz de Sakura. No queriendo pensar en eso salio de la habitación a informar que Nadesiko le habia bajado la fiebre y que ahora dormia tranquilamante . Pero aunque ya no tuviese fiebre el sueño de Nadesiko era todo menos tranquilo , en el aun podia rememorar los ultimos momentos de su madre en ese hospital ...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*sueño  
  
Una habitación blanca, albergaba en ella a una joven mujer sobre una cama de blancas sabanas, alparecer a la mujer comenzaba a fallarle su corazon, necesitaba un transplante, pero fue imposible conseguir uno compatible a ella , nisiquiera la magia habia podido hacer algo, esta tan solo podia proporcionarle unos segundos de alivio, pero la enfermedad que parecia sufrir era más fuerte y ahora la mujer solo podia esperar la muerte o un milagro mientras esperaba postrada en esa cama .  
  
Justo entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrio para dejar paso a una joven de unos quince ojos verdes que brillaban por las lagrimas que no era capaz de contener y cabello rizado . La joven se acerco con pasos lentos y silenciosos donde se encontraba la mujer y sin decir nada se arrodillo junto a ella, cogiendolola de la mano y apollando la cabeza sobre la cama .  
  
Al sentir la presencia de la chica junto a ella la mujer pudo abrir sus ojos verdes, similares a los de la chica y dedicarle una mirada de ternura .  
  
- Hola, hija - murmuro la mujer regalandole una sonrisa a la joven pero esta no le contesto, no sabia que decirle - Veo que por fin te dejaron pasar te hechaba de menos mi niña .  
  
- Tuve que amenazar a ese doctor estupido - murmuro la joven lentamente - Creo que grite tanto que desperte hasta los pacientes que estaban en coma ...  
  
La risa dulce de la mujer no se hizo esperar , llenando de esta manera la fria habitación .  
  
- Nadesiko, princesa, sabes muy bien que no se deve gritar en los hospitales, es una falta de respeto - bromeo la mujer, realmente no sentia ya apenas fuerza, pero no esta muy dispuesta a demostrarselo a su hija .  
  
- ¿Y aquien le importa ? Me dejaron pasar , ¿no? - murmuro la chica pesadamente sin moverse de su postura y viendo a su madre tristemente a los ojos .  
  
- Eso parece - sonrio la mujer - Ya deverian pasarme a una habitación normal, pero parece que no quieren rendirse aun cuando todo parece ya estar perdido ...  
  
- La unica que se rinde aqui eres tu mama - murmuro Nadesiko levantando la cabeza - Todos aun tenemos esperanzas de que encuentren un donante a tiempo, pero tu ya pareces resignadas a morir .  
  
- Morir no es algo tan malo, princesa, solo sera sumergirme en un nuevo y profundo sueño, nisiquiera lo notare. A todos nos llega la hora un día u otro y la mia ya esta apunto de llegar ...  
  
- No digas eso mama, yo no quiero que te vallas- sollozo Nadesiko sintiendose más impotente que nunca - No quiero perderte, No quiero quedarme sola - grito .  
  
- No estaras sola, tienes a tus tios que cuidaran muy bien de ti , tienes a Kero al que le encantara la perpectiva de tener una nueva ama como tu y seguro que hasta Yue te cuidara. Tu nunca estaras sola mi niña, porque aun quedara gente que te quiere a tu alrededor y yo siempre estare junto a ti para cuidarte , te lo prometo .  
  
- Aun asi, no quiero que te vallas , mama, te quiero mucho. Ya papa nos abandono, porque tienes tu ahora que hacer lo mismo - lloro la chica tristemente mientras casi gritaba sus palabras .  
  
- En la vida , todos tenemos que aprender a decir adios - comenzo Sakura , cada vez sentia que le costaba más hablar, pero no se lo haria mostrar a Nadesiko - Esta tan solo es una de esas veces, pero no desdesperes aunque no puedas verme yo siempre estare contigo para cuidarte ... Se que en lo que te queda de vida tendras que dicir adios muchas veces a las personas que quieres, pero no de esta manera , porque ellos no habran muerto sino que estaran lejos. Prometeme que cuando ese momento llegue tu seras fuerte princesa, tu seras fuerte , porque yo te prometo que los volveras a ver ..  
  
- No te entiendo mama - lloraba Nadesiko que apenas si lograba entender lo que su madre le decia, solo que se estaba despidiendo .  
  
- Lo haras tranquila, yo tambien tuve que despedirme una vez de las personas que amaba, cuando tu abuelo murio, cuando nos mudemos por cinco años a China e incluso ya lo habia echo dos veces antes de todo eso, pero eso ahora no importa mi niña porque solo quiero que me prometas que seras fuerte , ¿si?  
  
La joven sin entender muy bien las palabras de su madre asintio con la cabeza tristemente .  
  
- Si, te lo prometo - suspiro , justo entonces la puerta dejo entrar a un enfermera que indico que ya devia salir de la habitación, que devia dejar descansar a Sakura ya que tenian que hacerle unas pruvas en unos minutos .  
  
- Ya voy - contesto Nadesiko tristemente sin poder dejar de llorar, la enfermera comprendiendo lo duro que devia de resultar la siuación ya que cerro la puerta volviendo a dejarlas solas, para que pudiesen despedirse .  
  
- Adios, mama - murmuro intentando pensar que esta despedida seria temporal, que solo duraria unas horas pero ambas sabian que esta vez duraria mucho más .  
  
- Adios princesa - susurro Sakura sintiendo que eta vez ella tambien tenia ganas de llorar, pero las contuvo, no queria preocupar más a su hija - Recuerdame siempre , ¿si?  
  
-Que cosas tienes tienes mama , claro que lo hare - lloro Nadesiko desconsolada - No podria hacer otra cosa ..  
  
- No quiero que estes triste - susurro Sakura con un murmullo de voz - No por mi .  
  
Nadesiko solo la miro y sacando animos de donde no tenia le regalo una sonrisa llenas de amargas lagrimas .  
  
- Sonrie siempre , princesa , sonrie por mi - suplico la mujer y sin dar contestación esta vez Nadesiko se abalanzo contra los brazos de su madre y entre lagrimas la abrazo llorando desconsoladamente, ya no podia evitarlo más , no podia, no queria que su madre se fuese, no queria quedarse sin ella, no queria ...  
  
Sakura tan poco lo pudo evitar y comenzo a llorar sintiendo más dolor incluso que su hija , ella tampoco queria morirse pero sabia que su hora habia llegado y no podia hacer nada , solo despedirse de lo que más queria que no era otra cosa que Nadesiko .  
  
- Te quiero mama - murmuro la joven todavia en los brazos de su madre .  
  
- Yo tambien te quiero hija , yo tambien ....  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Eso fue lo ultimo que ecucho de su madre y jamas seria capaz de olvidarlo, esa casi pesadilla la devolvio de nuevo al mundo real donde al abrir los ojos vio con sorpresa encontrarse en una gran habitación que no era capaz de reconocer. El Sol ya se colaba por la ventana y a su alrededor sentados en sillas , sillones o el sofa , dormian absolutamente todos los que la noche anterior vieron como habia capturado las cartas. Y al verlo a todos alli velando por ella recordo que su madre tenia razon, no estaba sola en ese mundo .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA :  
  
Bueno primero que todo disculparme por la tardanza , pero me a sido imposible tener este capitulo para antes , lo lamento ... ¿qué que escusas tengo para semejante tardanza ? Una muy simple ... Final de trimestre , con todo lo que ellos supone , es decir examenes , ni os imaginais que tres semanas , creo que aun voy a tener pesadillas esta noche y eso que tanto estudiar no me a servido para mucho ... Digamos que eso de las lenguas no es lo mio . Pero bueno como no creo que a ninguno le interese mis desastrosas notas en Ingles , seguiremos con la nota esta .  
  
He sacado a Sakura, ella y Shaoran han tenido una conversación bastante interesante, ¿alguno de vosotros se imagina de lo que estaban hablando ? . Tambien he puesto la despedida de Sakura y Nadesiko , ultimamente me a dado por el angust , ya lose , ¿pero que le vamos a hacer ? ¡Ah! Por cierto, no cuento con la segunda pelicula es decir , no existe Esperanza y por tanto Caos ( ¿se llamaba asi ? es que ahora mismo no recuerdo muy bien) no se unio a la carta de Sakura , ¿les dice eso algo relacionado con este capitulo y el conjuro de Sakura ?  
  
Otra pregunta, ¿alguien se esta creyendo que esto ya esta por terminar ?  
  
Pues no , esto aun va para largo , podemos decir que es la primera parte del fic la que esta acabando , aun falta la segunda o tal vez hasta una tercera , lo digo porque a mi me suele dar por complicar todo lo escribo hasta tal punto que resolverlo es toda una Odisea ...  
  
Bueno antes de que se me termine olvidando este capitulo iba dedicado a Meli o Kaoru Kinomoto (¿cómo prefieres que te llame ? Es que aun no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre eso) . Se lo dedico principalmente , por que ella tiene la culpa de este capitulo por asi decirlo, fue ella quien me dio la idea , ya sabeis escsed de inspiración ( Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capitulo)  
  
Bueno una ultima cosa y ya acabo, veamos este capitulo no me convencia mucho , pero bueno , aqui lo teneis y es que me parecia mal seguir tardando tanto . Intentare esforzarme más para los siguientes , aunque posiblemente este el que deveria haber recibido más atención, soy caso aparte ...  
  
Ahora contestare sus review :  
  
DARK ANGEL: Bueno aqui lo tienes , siento haber tardado tnto , pero ya sabes .... examenes y falta de inspiración no son buenas onvinaciones para escribir .  
  
TAMAO-CHAN : Probe con el block de notas pero aun asi no me las cogía de todas maneras , muchas gracias . Otra cosa ¿de verdad te hice llorar ?  
  
KAZY Y YUKI : ¡ Muchas gracias chicas ! Pero creo que quien deveria agradeceros este soy yo ¿no? De todas maneras felicidades por los 100 y otra vez gracias por tenerme encuenta.  
  
NURIKO: No , me temo que la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Sakura es, no ... Losiento, pero si la resucitaba no puedo hacer que se desarrolle la trama de sus abuelos ... Lo lamento . Sobre lo que trama su abuela tendras que esperar para verlo . Otra cosa yo tambien se lo que es intentar publicar un fic hasta que lo consegui fue toda una odisea y es que no entiendo mucho de ingles, digamos que nunca a sido mi materia preferida, pero bueno espero impaciente que publiques tus historias , me encantara leerlas de verdad .  
  
CARRI : Gracias, no me imaginaba que esto enganchara .  
  
SAKKURA: Yo tampoco te mentiria si te dijese que a mi tambien me gustan , pero me suelo guiar por venadas y aqui esta esta historia , me alegro de ue te guste .  
  
MER : Cartas ahi las tienes , sobre las pruevas , paciencia ...  
  
Bueno creo que eso es todo si me dejo algo losiento mucho de verdad y otra vez gracias por sus 33 review y gracias todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia , muchas gracias .  
  
Y ya saben dejen más , no les cuesta nada ^_^  
  
Yuen . 


	10. Discusiones de playa

DISCUSIONES DE PLAYA .  
  
El Sol daba con fuerza ese día sobre la playa. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Nadesiko invoco a sus cartas y ahora tumbada sobre la arena de la playa, no podía evitar recordar los sucesos ocurridos la mañana siguiente a su conjuro .  
  
Había entrado sonriente a desayunar al comedor de la residencia Li, donde todo el grupo al completo se encontraba riendo y bromeando, no tardo mucho en unirse a la conversación que mantenían Mikki y Sininchi. Pero a pesar de las risas y tranquilidad había sobre la estancia una epecie de tensión formada por una pregunta que nadie se atrevía a preguntar, pero que de alguna manera Mamoru fue capaz de sacar en la conversación.  
  
**** - Entonces Nadesiko, ¿ya has capturado todas las cartas ? - había preguntado el niño con total tranquilidad .  
  
El silencio parecio formarse en la estancia por la pregunta y todos volvieron su atención a Nadesiko .  
  
- No, no realmente - sonrio la chica con pesadumbre sintiendo las miradas de todo el grupo sobre ella .  
  
- ¿Qué ? - se estraño Meiling - No lo entiendo, no se supone que las invoco a todas anoche .  
  
- Si es cierto- sonrio Eriol, con su acostumbrada tranquilidad - Pero su conjuro, hacía que acudiesen a ella al nombrarlas, si una carta no se podía nombrar porque no tiene nombre, no es de estrñar que no acudiese a ella .  
  
A excepción de los más mayores todos volvieron su atención sobre la reencarnación de Clow que bebia su cafe con total tranquilidad .  
  
- No entiendo nada - confeso Sininchi un poco confuso - ¿De que estais hablando ?  
  
- De la carta de mi madre - explico Nadesiko con una nota triste en la voz - Mi madre creo una carta cuando todavía era una niña , pero por el motivo que fuese, nunca le dio un nombre ...  
  
- Por eso mismo ayer no puidiste capturarla ... - sonrio Mikki algo apesadumbrada - No pudiste invocarla .  
  
- Entonces lo único que nos queda, es esperar a que esta carta su muestre por si misma - murmuro Kero .  
  
- Supoongo entonces , que el juicio final se realizara cuando hayan capturado la carta - comento Shaoran que hasta el momento había permanecido callado y que curiosamente había perdido todo el color del rostro.  
  
- Así es - asintio Yukito .  
  
Después de eso se había creado un incomodo silencio que ya nadie había sido capaz de romper .  
  
Una semana después de todo eso Shaoran había tenido que abandonar la ciudad, ya llebava unas dos semanas en Tomoeda y sus asuntos con su Clan y el Concilio ya requerian su presencia. Por eso mismo marcho dejando a sus hijos y a su prima solos en Japón . Hien se había negado por completo a irse de la ciudad si no se concretaba algo con el asunto de las cartas y Ying Fa se había negado a irse sin su hermanito, por lo que Meiling había decidido quedarse con sus sobrinos, ya que sus asuntos en el Clan no eran de tanta importancia como los de su primo y al no haber ninguun acontecimiento importante a la vista sus servicios no eran necesarios .  
  
Nadesiko salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio que alguien la llamaba desde el agua , al levantar la vista lo primero que vio fue el mar tan azul y verde que sintio un escalofrio , pero a la orilla de la playa encontro la voz que la llamaba, era Mikki. Esta llevaba un vikini azul marino de flores bordadas y un pareo rojo a la cadera, portaba en una mano una bolsa de papel llena de conchas y en la otra llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Ying Fa, que lucia un bañador rojo con lacitos . Ambas saludaban a Nadesiko mientras le hacían señales para que se acercase a ellas, asi que la joven de ojos verdes no se lo penso mucho a la hora de correr hasta ellas .  
  
Al ver a Ying Fa no pudo evitar sonreiar al recordar la escena que esta había montado cuando vio que su hermano se iba a pasar un a semana a la playa sin ella, monto tal escandalo que lo único que pudieron hacer fue dejar que ella tambien viniese con todo el grupo, para disgusto de su hermano .  
  
La idea de irse de viaje había sido de Yui, y en un principio los que irian solo serián ella, Tekure, el compañero de piso de este, Ryu, la mejor amiga de Yui, Arimi, que era tambien la novia de Ryu, Nadesiko, Mikki , Sininchi y Hien . Pero de ahí habían empezado a unirseles gente. Ying Fa , que no permitio que la separasen de su hermano, Mamoru que al ver que Ying Fa tambien iba no huvo manera de decirle que el no iba y por ultimo, como no, Kero y Spinel. Bueno en un principio solo fue Kero el que armo el escandalo cuando su ama le dijo que se quedase en casa ya que con tanta geste ella no podría ocuparse bien de darle de comer sin que los demás sospechasen , pero claro no huvo manera y Nadesiko tuvo que hacerse a la idea de llevarselo con ella . Pero por hazares del destino y es que dejar solos a Spinel y a Kero en una misma habitación puede resultar pelirrogroso, Kero vete tu a saber como convencio al otro guardian de que el debía de acompañar a sus amos y así pues ya había cuatro seres más en el viaje, aunque aprentemente solo eran dos .  
  
Seguramente os estais preguntando, ¿como fue que Toya dejo ir a su sobrina a la playa sabiendo que Hien tambien iba? Porque mucho que Tekure tambien fuese, Toya nunca a sido un hombre confiado . Bueno pues digamos que la culpa de todo la tuvo Akiri, nadie sabe como acabo convenciendo a su marido de que Tekure haría una gran labor haciendole la vida imposible a su prima . Bueno, sea como sea, la cuestión fue que acabo dejandola ir sin poner muchos incovenientes y una lista kilometrica de lo que podía y no podía hacer, después de pasarse la noche entera en vela leyendo la lista de su tio, Nadesiko llego a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer era tomar el Sol en la esquina más apartada de la playa con pantalon, camiseta y protección del 40 .  
  
- ¿ Habeis cogido muchas conchas ? - pregunto la joven de ojos verde cualdo llego junto a las chicas con una de sus sonrisas inocentes .  
  
- Si - exclamo la niña soltando a Mikki y agarrandose felizmente a la pierna de Nadesiko - Y tambien encontramos un erizo ...  
  
- ¿De verdad? - sonrio Nadesiko mientras cogía a la niña en brazos.  
  
Desobedeciendo a su querido tio, a su primo y a su guardian, la muchacha llevaba un bañador rojo atado al cuello , lo que dejaba toda la espalda desnuda y un marcado escote en pico .  
  
Todavía era muy pronto por la mañana y no había nadie a expección de ellas en la playa. Habían llegado la noche anterior después de haberse pasado todo un día en el autobus y ahora el retso todavía debía estar durmiendo, lo mismo que seguirian haciendo ellas , sino fuese por que Ying Fa que dormia en la habitación de ellas, ya que segun palabras textuales de la niña "Yo soy una niña y no puedo dormir con niños, y además yo quiero ir con los peluches", la pequeña había acabado en el cuarto de las dos adolescentes. Pero bueno la cuestion es que la pequeña había madrugado la que más y había arrastrado a sus cuatro compañeros de habitación hasta la playa, dos de los cuales ahora se encontraban en la toaya de Mikki manteniendo un larga discusión que duraba desde la noche anterior, acerca de cual era el mejor de los dos como guardian .  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos damos un baño? - propuso de repente Mikki - Ya empieza ha hacer calor .  
  
Ante su propuesta la pequeña Ying salto de alegria olvidandose de sus conchas y erizos, Nadesiko asintio contenta y así pues dejaron las conchas y el pareo de Mikki, con las criaturas magicas y las tres juntas corrieron hacía el agua .  
  
Cuando ya llevaban un rato chapoteando en el agua, el resto del grupo se presento en la playa con caras de sueño. Yui y Arimi, una muchacha pelirroja de ojos azules, hablaban animandamente mientra de vez en cuanto mandaban miradas de refilon a los chicos delante de ellas , que cargaban con todas las cosas incluidas las de ellas, por eso mismo no era de estrañar, ver a estos caragdos de todas las cosas existentes que una mujer puede llevabar a la playa. Tekure que amablemente se había ofrecido llebar la bolsa de Yui, carga a la espalda dos mochilas y una sombbrilla, casi más grande que él mismo, lo que ya es decir mucho. Ryu, a su laado , tan rubio como siempre cargaba con tres bolsas a la espalda y cuatro esterillas . Sininchi desgraciadamente no se había salvado de las chicas y ahora además de cargar su bolsa con sus cosas, llebava otra sombrilla esta si más garande que él y el peso lo estaba haciendo doblarse de un lado al otro, pero ni esto le hizo borrar su sonrisa. Hien que tampoco se había librado, llevaba su bolsa y dos neveras de plastico, donde las chicas habían metido la comida y las bevidas, ya que pensaban pasar todo el día en la playa . Y por ultimo Mamoru detrás de todo el grupo venia gruñendo algo sobre esclavitud cargando con dos colchonetas y un flotador .  
  
Cuando Mikki los vio desde el agua no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver las pintas que llevaban y sobre todo le encanto ver las fachas que llevaba su pobre hermano con la sombrilla .  
  
Ni que decir que cuando todos llegaron a la playa, los chicos se dejaron caer contra la arena hechos polvo y es que el hotel en el que estaban se encontraba en la ciudad, es decir a unos tres kilometros de la playa y al no disponer de un coche, debían de llegar andando todos los días, razon por la que pensaban no moverse de la playa en todo el día .  
  
Nadesiko y Ying no tardaron mucho en salir corriendo del agua para reunirse con los otros, pero Mikki considero la idea de permanecer un rato allí y observarlos desde la distancía posiblemente seria uno de los pocos ratos en que podría estar sola.  
  
Vio sonriente la cara que se les quedo a Hien y Sininchi, en cuanto vieron salir del agua a su amiga, estaba segura de que los dos habían considerado la ideas de que era una especie de sirena. Pero lo que más gracia le hizo fue ver la cara que Tekure les puso a los dos cuando noto la mirada que estos lanzaban sobre su prima. Era realmente divertido, ver aquella escena y por algun momento le hubiese encantado estar allí, en la arena y lanzar algun comentario sarcastico hacía su primo o a Hien. Pro la situación parecio mejorarse cuando Tekure parecio notar lo que su prima llevaba puesto, ya que por la cara que puso bien podría haberse dado un infarto, pero por algun motivo parecio callarse. Fuen entoncesa cuando Yin Fa se agarro a la pierna de su hermano este la cogio en brazos cariñosamente a la vez que Nadesiiko se acercaba a él . Mikki nego con la cabeza, no sabí muy bien a que era que su amiga y el muchacho chino estaban jugando, pero lo que estaba claro es que ese jueguecito del que ninguno de los dos parecia darse cuenta, iba a causar un infarto a su hermano y al joven Kinomoto, así que sin poder evitarlo ya más, la curiosidad le pudo y se acerco a la arena para poder enterarse de lo que estaban hablando la curiosa pareja .  
  
Mientras en la arena :  
  
- ¿Qué tal has dormido Ying? - preguntaba Hien en chino a su hermanita colgada de sus brazos, con aire de cierta molestia. De alguna manera estaba enfadado con ella por haber venido a con ellos de vacaciones, pero lo que más le molesto fue que después de haberlo seguido hasta allí se fuese con Nadesiko, como si ya no quisiese saber nada de él, por eso ciertamente estaba algo molesto con la pequeña niña, se sentia algo de lado, como si de alguna manera sintiese que su hermanita ya no queria saber nada más de él. Cosa que desde luego no era cierta .  
  
- Bien- contesto algo perturbada la pequeña por el tono frio de su hermano mayor .  
  
- ¿Por qué le hablas en ese tono, Li? - pregunto Nadesiko algo molesta en el mismo idioma .  
  
Hien se volvio sorprendido hacía ella y por un segundo se olvido de quien era ella o que era lo que sentia cuando la miraba a los ojos, olvido tambien la amistad que habían creado entre ellos durante esas cuatro semanas, para volver y verla como una desconocida que se había ganado el cariño de la persona que más queria en el mundo, Ying Fa .  
  
- Yo le hablo en el tono en que me da la gana - gruño Hien de malas maeneras e su idioma .  
  
- Pues deberias de dejar de hablarle así - le estepo Nadesiko sintiendo una estraña furia recorrerla entera, le había sentado muy mal el tono en que este le había hablado - No es más que una niña ...  
  
- ¿Y qué ? - le volvio a preguntar el chico de malas maneras - ¿Va a decirme alguien sin familia, como he de hablar a mi hermana?  
  
No, no quiso decir eso, pero lo dijo, casi sin sentirlo, sin darse cuenta, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho sintio un fuerte nudo en la garganta, mientras sin darse cuenta ella volvia a ser Nadesiko, su Nadesiko. Y un monton de sensaciones confusas se amontonaron en ella derepente sin darse casi cuenta. Quiso disculparse pero antas de poder decir nada sintio la fuerte bozetada de Nadesiko, tan fuerte que le giro la cara y estuvo apunto de caer al suelo con Ying toadavía en brazos, pero agarrandose fuertemente a su hermana que vio la escena sin comprender, no cayo . Permanecio un segundo mudo y con la cabeza gacha a la vez que dejaba a su hermana en el suelo, pero cuando la dejo y volvio a levantar la cabeza para enfretar a Nadesiko y musitar una disculpa enmudecio por completa al verla, todavía mantenia la mano levantada por la bozetada , pero estaba curiosamente tranquila y no desolada como por un momento Hien se la había imaginado. Sus ojos antes verdes y calidos se habían transformado en dos esferas de un verde muerto cubiertas de odio ... odio. Ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba se dijo a si mismo y eso lo hizo enmudecer de puro terror. Una estraña aura la envolvia, y entonces lo sintio y se dio cuenta de una realidad en la que no había querido caer hasta ahora, ella era una Teu y como tal su peor enemiga y el odio que deverian haberse sentido el uno por el otro desde el principio se desencadeno en ese instante en el corazon de ella . Y al sentir que ella lo odiaba de aquella manera decidio que no se dejaria abozetear con tal tranquilidad y si ella queria demostrar ser una Teu mostrando su odio, él seria un Li .  
  
- No quise ser tan brusco con lo que dije - contesto el con el tono más frio que encontro, mientras a él tambien lo envolvia una estraña aura - Lo siento Teu .  
  
De alguna manera Hien se había disculpado, sintiendo derepente la más absoluta nada por la muchacha delante de él, y aunque para su sorprese Nadesiko asintio como aceptando su disculpas, sintio que algo entre los dos acababa de morir .  
  
- Esta bien - murmuro la muchacha en el idioma natal de su padre - De todas maneras, ¿que más se puede esperar de un Li? Segun mi abuela las pocas veces que pude hablar con ella vuestro Clan es arrogante y avaricioso, seriais capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por vuestro Clan .  
  
Hien la miro de una menera helada , derepente había vuelto a olvidar lo que aquella chiquilla significaba para él .  
  
- Al menos nosotros nos sacrificamos por nuestro Clan y por todas la familias que este alverga y no como vosotros los Teu que todo movimiento que sois capaces de realizar va en vuetro propio favor ... - murmuro el muchacho igualmente frio, pero Nadesiko no le respondio simplemente le lanzo una mirada llena de odio antes de darse media vuelta y encontrarse con las caras asombradas de todo el grupo .  
  
Las únicas que habían podido entender algo de la conversación habían sido Yui y Mikki , pero solo al final del todo , ya que Mikki aún estaba en el agua y Yui no se preocupo de la conversación hasta que ollo como Nadesiko avozeteaba a Hien y se volvio sorprendida hacia la pareja. El resto que no entendía el idioma de los muchachos por lo que no entendieron nada, pero si fueron capaces de entender las miradas y el tono frio de los chicos, de alguna manera había nacido una estraña rivalidad entre ambos. Y por curioso que parezca Sininchi lo celebro, si se odiaban eso le dejaba el camino libre hasta Nadesiko, pero por otra parte Tekure reprimia la estraña necesidad de partirle las piernas a muchacho chino , solo por el hecho de haber conseguido que la dulce mirada de su prima se volviese como el hielo, pero ese sentimiento desapacio cuando su mirada se centro en la de su prima y noto como esta lo miraba calidamente, al parecer el frio solo estaba dedicado hacía Hien y eso lo hizo sentir muy bien. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de que el "Chiquillo" le quitase a su prima. Ahora su único objetivo radicaba en Sininchi al que giro a mirar dispuesto a vigilar muy de cerca , con la enorme satisfacción en el corazón de tener a Hien lejos de su prima .  
  
- Creo que de repente tengo algo de frio- murmuro Nadesiko como si nada acabase de pasar - Ire a leer un rato a la toalla.  
  
Y a si fue, se acerco a su toalla y se echo larga en ella mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro , a su lado Kero sobre la toalla de Mikki fingiendo ser un peluche junto con Spinel, miro fijamente a su ama con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza -" La maldición de Ana ya había tardado mucho tiempo en actuar sobre ellos dos "- penso el guardian con el ceño fruncido , y la mención del nombre de esa mujer le dio un escalofrio, ya que había podido sentirla de alguna manera cuando su dueña y Hien habían comenzado a discutir de aquella manera tan fría sin sentimientos . Y estaba seguro de que era todo obra de Ana, solo ella podría haber hecho que dos amigos se olvidasen por completo de quienes eran, para crear esa estraña frialdad, fuese esta situación obra o no de esa mujer estaba claro que ahora mismo se estaria regocigando de alegria en su tumba.  
  
Por su parte Sininchi suspiro pesadamente al sentir de nueva las miradas de los demás sobre él, así que decidio hacer lo mismo que Nadesiko, ignorarlas .  
  
- ¿Te apetece hacer un castillo de arena Ying? - pregunto esta vez dulcemente hacía su hermanita .  
  
Esta al notar el tono se volvio asustada hacía él, no le había gustado para nada la discusión de ambos y estaba muy asustada, pero de alguna manera la mirada y la sonrisa de su hermano le hizo olvidar el incidente y se agarro cariñosamente de su mano dispuesta a preguntar más tarde, de todas maneras seguia sinedo una niña a la que la idea de un castillo de arena le parecia fabulosa .  
  
El resto del día paso de una manera ciertamente estraña, pero a la vez fria y divertida. Hien y Nadesiko se ignoraron por completo el resto del día aún cuando Nadesiko bromeaba y jugaba con Ying, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que estrañar a Kero por diversos motivos . Tekure mostro sorpresivamente de muy buen humor y no dejo de pasarse el día repartiendo sus miradas, embelesadas y enamoradas para Yui, amenazantes para Sininchi y despectivas para Hien. Por decirlo de alguna manera por primera vez en su vida se convirtio en una persona normal.  
  
Después de la comida Arimi y Ryu desapareccieron de la vista de todos y no volvieron hasta que se les hizo la hora de volver al hotel, cogidos de las manos y más enamorados que nunca .  
  
El resto se entretuvo jugando a juegos colectivos el resto de la tarde jugando chicos contra chicas, en el que esclulleron a Mamoru y a Ying Fa que se la pasaron jugando juntos, Mamoru adoraba a los niños y segun él Ying Fa le había arrebatado el corazon y es que era un encanto de niña .  
  
En los juegos de los demás se noto como de alguna manera se había desatado una cierta competividad entre Nadesiko y Hien, que aunque jugaban con todos aveces daba la sensación de que solo estaban ellos y el uno tenia que mostrarle al otro que el era el mejor .  
  
Bueno, creo que se me olvidaba comentar que como "novedad" Mikki se la paso con su camara de video en la mano durante todo el día . Anque de una manera premeditada no grabo ninguno de los encuentros de Nadesiko y Hien , que acabaron de tal manera que helaban por completo el ambiente, literalmente .  
  
El fin de la tarde llego y todo el grupo se preparo para ir al hotel para volver al hotel y de nuevo los chicos acasboaron llevando todas las cosas incluidas esta vez las de todas las chicas excepto Nadesiko que se nego a que nadie le llebase la mochila donde había metido a Kero y a Spinel a los que oia atragantarse con la comida que les había metido. Pobres no habían podido comer nada en todo el día y ahora estaban aprobechando todo lo que podian .  
  
Al llegar al hotel naddie puedo evitar una esclamción de alivio y cansancio, realmente todos seguían con ganas de matar a Yui por haber elegido un hotel tan apartado de la playa, pero el enfado se les paso al contemplar de nuevo el hotel. Era realmente un hotel digno de sus cinco etrellas y Nadesiko estab segura de que almenos se merecia diez . Era enorme y muy lujuso, todo estaba decorado al más puro estilo Luis XIV, y solo de contemplarlo era capaz de quitar el hipo a todo el mundo , por eso el grupo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo cuando mientras atrevesaban el vestibulo todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando y es que las pintas que llevaban de playeros, desentonaban por completo en el gran hotel. Pero la verdad era que los que más incomodos se sentia en ese lugar eran Nadesiko, Tekure y Ryu que no estaban acostumbradas a esos lujos a los que el resto del grupo si estaba . Pero para suerte de los tres les pagaban la estancia, ya que el hotel era propiedad de la familia Hiranizawa , por eso además de tener la estancia gratis, todos estaban alojados en las suit más lujosas.  
  
Llegarona al hotel pracciticamente a la hora de la cena, por eso todos corrieron a sus habitaciónes para prepararse y bajar a cenar .  
  
Cuando Nadesiko entro a su habitación y dejo su mochila sobre la mesa, los dos guardianes no tardaron mucho en salir, para ignorar a Nadesiko y seguir gritandose el uno al otro, la muchacha les dedico uuna sonrisa cansada para luego dejarse caer sobre su cama hecha polvo .  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien Nadiko? - pregunto Mikki sentandose en el borde de la cama . Ambas compartian habitación junto a Ying Fa que ahora se encontraba intentando separar a los dos pleluches, como les decia ella .  
  
- Si - murmuro la susodicha - Solo que estoy algo cansada, ¿por qué no os duchais vosotras primero? Creo que no bajare a cenar, no tengo hambre , pero envia mi comida aqui arriba, no vaya ser que esos dos se mueran de hambre - añadio señalando a los dos guardianes .  
  
- Si, tranquila - sonrio Mikki - Ying Fa , ¿te apetece ducharte?  
  
- Si - exclamo la pequeña olvidandose de los peluches y corriendo hacia la joven Hiranizawa .  
  
Asi pues las dos morenas entraron al baño , los guardianes permanecieron en la sala del recibidor, que estaba antes de llegar a las habitaciones . Asi que de alguna manera Nadesiko se quedo sola y pudo agarrars fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama como si le fuese la vida en ello .  
  
Las habitacionees eran realmente grandes, nada más entrar por la puerta, se llegaba a una especie de recibidor, donde estaba la gran mesa en la que Nadesiko había dejado su bolso con los guardianes, desde el recibidor había dos puertas y cada una llevaba a una habitación diferente , en una había una cama y en la otra habitación dos. Nadesiko se quedo con Ying Fa en la habitación con dos camas y Mikki se quedo sola en la otra habitación. Y por ultimo desde las dos habitaciones daban a un acuarto de baño compartido. Y por ultimo desde el cuarto de Mikki había un balcon que daba con la habitación de al lado que resultaba ser la que Sininchi, Hien y Mamoru compartian, tal vez solo por eso Hien no había dicho nada malo cuando en el recibidor Ying se fue con Nadesiko a la habitación de estas .  
  
Cuando Mikki bajo con la niña a cenar al restaurantel hotel se encontro con la sorpresa de que Hien tampoco había querido bajar y Sininchi llevaba la peor cara que su hermana le hubiese visto en su vida, su acostumbrada sonrisa de yo soy el mejor, había desaparecido por completo . La muchacha quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevio.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Nadesika esta salia de la ducha con una toalla enredad en el cuerpo y los rizos mojados y sueltos sobre la espalda , sin muuchos miramientos se acerco al armario y saco un camison blanco que su madre le había regalado hacia un año y sin muchos miramientos se lo puso . Después de vestirse se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama sin importarle el tener todavía el pelo mojado . Ya nada le importaba y menos eso ...  
  
Sin poder evitarlo comenzo a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día, en Hien , en lo que este le había dicho y en como la había tratado y al pensar esta vez en el no la invadio esa estraña felicidad que la envolvia cuando pensaba en él si no que esta vez la envolvio una frialdad tan helante que el cambio en su aura fue notado claramente por los dos guardianes en el recibidor, que asustados entraron lo más deprisa quepudieron en la habitación. Nadesiko estaba tirada en la cama , pero misteriosamente un estraño alo la envolvia un viento frio comenzo amover sus cabellos dejando a los dos seres estupefactos , mientras deversas presencias comenzaban a invadir aquella habitación llenandola de un vient frio y en volvente que azoto todo a su lado y los dos guardianes tubieron que volver a sus formas originales para no ser arrartrados por el aire , pero para mayor sorpresa de estos Nadesiko que no parecio notar nada, comenzo a hablar sola en voz lo suficinete alta parra que estos la ollesen.  
  
- ... y me dolio, me dolio mucho - dijo con un tono tan frio que parecio disminuir la temperatura de la habitación donte el viento seguia soplando cada vez con más intesidad - ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a decirme algo asi? ¿Como pudo? Aún me duele y me duele mucho, nadie se merece que lo traten asi... No - parecio corregirse asi misma - El si se lo merece, merece todo lo que le pase, se lo merece, no tiene sentimientos, merece que lo traten así , como si no fuera nada - su tono de voz cada vez mostraba más odio y resentimiento y los dos guardianes no sabían si acercarse a ella o no - Pero ... - murmuro derepente suavementente como si acabase de recordar algo triste, a la vez que el aire bajaba un poco su intensidad - Yo tambien me comporte como él, lo insulte y le pegue. Además él se disculpo por lo que me dijo .... Entonces , ¿yo tambien me merezco que me traten como a él? ¿Me lo mereco? - pregunto en un grito que de pronto se convirtio en un fuerte llanto que tuvo la virtud de detener por completo el viento de la habitación y permitir a los guardianes moverse por fin .  
  
Fue Kero el primero en reaccionar que sin dudarlo ni un instante corrio junto a su ama mientras todavía estaba en su forma original, al notarlo Nadesiko se volvio hacía él y se agarrro fuertemente de su cabeza abrazandolo en un mar de llanto mientras undia la cabeza en el dorado pelaje del guardian. Por su parte Spinel permanecio en el umbral de la puerta viendo la escena preocupado, pero pronto algo llamo su atención la habitación estaba en total orden cuando una tormenta se acaba de desatar en ella , pero otra cosa que le llamo la atención que el cabello de Nadesiko estaba totalmente seco, aún cuando estaba seguro de que se acaba de duchar . No entendía lo que acaba de pasar solo estaba seguro de que al parecer la muchahca estaba hablando de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en la playa, pero noto algo y el Keroberos si parecia entenderlo ya que la cara de este mostraba un gran furia cuando este alcanzo a gruñir un nombre entre los sollozosde Nadesiko "Ana", había dicho y sin saber muy bien quien era esa, Spinel estba seguro de que ella era la culpable de todo. Tal vez más tarde le prguntase al guardian de las Cartas Sakura por el nombre de aquella mujer, por que estaba claro que ago raro estaba pasando allí .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
NOTAS DE LA LOCA AUTORA:  
  
Si, sigo viva y más confundida que nunca ya que cuando acabe de escriobir esto , lo único en lo que podía pensar era , ¿qué es lo que acabo de hacer aquí y quien es esa tal Ana ? Seguro que vosotros os estais preguntando lo mismo .  
  
¿Un capitulo corto? Si ya lo se, pero bueno, la idea era hacerlo más largo pero debido a mi tardanza en este capitulo decidi que aunque nueve hojas no son mucho al menos son algo ¿no?. ¿O prefeririais que tarde unas semanas más y que el capitulo fuese más largo? Vosotros decidis .  
  
¿Escusas por mi tardanza? Lo siento, pero es que se me hizo imposible trabajar en él . Se me junto absolutamente todo, fin de curso, viaje de estudios, vacaciones familiares, las fiestas del pueblo, ect. Si ya lo se llevo todo el verano de un lado a otro. Bueno la cuestión es que cuando por fin consegui sentarme delante del ordenador descubri medio de lo que parecia ser el capitulo diez y después de leerlo y reelerlo, decidi que era lo más estupido y sin condimento que había escrito en mi vida, aunque agregaba personaajes en el cpitulo, no pasaba absolutamente nada y resultaba por más decirlo aburrido, estaba mal redactado y a mi ni siquiera me gustaba, asi que decidi borrarlo y empeza de nuevo, con una nueva idea que curiosamente acabo complicando más esta historia.  
  
¡Ey! No me mireis como sis quisierais matarme, prometo solucionar la relación de N+H en el proximo capitulo o tal vez no lo haga ... Bueno ya se vera y es que mi musa se ha dado vacaciones el otro día me dijo que no pensaba ponerse a trabajar ni de casualidad en pleno agosto ... Asi que este capitulo lo hecho sola ^_^ U.  
  
Prometo darme más prisa con el proximo capitulo y es que se me acaba de ocurrir una manera de chantajear a Clio (es el nombre de mi musa) (sin comentarios...) Bueno creo que eso es todo , es que tengo algo de prisa ...  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Yuen ( me niego en redondo a admitir el maldito "1" que me han puesto al lado del nombre ¬¬ )  
  
PD: Gracias por sus 40 review . 


	11. Amor de agua

Disclaimer: Siguien con la rutina la historia de CSS no me pertenece yo tan solo, tomo prestada la idea original , ect, ect  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
***CAPITULO XI . Amor de agua***  
  
Cuando Mikki entro en el cuarto seguida de Ying, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la calma de la habitación, algo poco habitual teniendo en cuenta a Kero y Spinel. Así que siguiendo un mal presentimiento entro rápidamente al cuarto de su amiga, para encontrarse con una escena curiosa. Nadesiko se había quedado dormida apoyada en el cuerpo de Keroberos con la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Y al lado de ambos se encontraba Spinel en su forma original largo en el suelo como una pantera . Ying que vio a los dos extraños animales, no supo como reaccionar , pero por algún motivo pronto reconoció en ellos a los dos peluches así que no dijo nada .  
  
- Nadesiko ... - murmuró Mikki corriendo junto a su amiga dormida - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó a Kero cuando llego junto a él en la cama.  
  
- Esa es una buena pregunta - sonrió Spinel levantándose y colocándose al lado de los demás - ¿Quién es Ana?  
  
Keroberos pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta de la otra bestia , pero prefirió no contestarla de momento.  
  
- Creo que lo primero seria acostar a la niña - murmuró el guardián de ojos dorados, señalando a la pequeña Ying Fa, detrás de ellos .  
  
Mikki tan solo asintió e hizo un gesto a las dos bestias, para que salieran del cuarto .  
  
Los dos guardianes se metieron a la habitación de Mikki a la vez que adoptaban sus formas como peluches.  
  
Por otro lado Mikki arropaba un poco a Nadesiko que se había dormido sobre su cama .  
  
- ¿Qué le ocurre ? ¿Esta enferma ? - preguntó la niña de ojos castaños sobresaltando a la muchacha morena .  
  
- ¿Eh? No, no. No le ocurre nada solo estaba muy cansada y se habrá quedado dormida cuando hablaba con Kero y Spii, le suele pasar siempre, no es la primera vez - mintió con una sonrisa para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto - Y como estamos todos tan cansados por la caminata de hoy, nos vamos a ir a la cama sin rechistar. ¿A qué si?  
  
- ¡Si! - gritó la niña animada - Ya veras como yo me duermo antes que tú .  
  
Mikki rió ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña y la preparo para acostarla. Cuando ya la había metido a la cama y la arropaba con una sabana , cualquiera al verlas hubiesen creído que eran hermanas o algo así ya que párecian mimarse la una a la otra . Pero cuando Mikki estaba apunto de salir de la habitación oyó sorprendida como Ying la llamaba algo asustada .  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto alarmada .  
  
-No.. no lo sé - se lamento la pequeña mientras la recorría un fuerte escalofrió- Nady , esta rara ...  
  
Mikki giro a ver a su amiga sorprendida, pero ella no vio nada raro, seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado antes .  
  
- Yo no veo que este rara, solo dormida.- se extraño la hija de Eriol .  
  
- Sigue siendo ella, pero esta rara - murmuró la pequeña viendo a la de pelo rizado dormir profundamente.  
  
-¿Rara?  
  
- Si- murmuro la pequeña - Es como si algo en ella hubiese cambiado a la fuerza .  
  
- ¿Cambiado algo a la fuerza ? - se intereso Mikki, que recordaba a la perfección que la pequeña era vidente, y que como tal podía ver cosas que los demás no podían ni apreciar, aún por muchos poderes mágicos que tuviese, la videncia era un don especial.  
  
- ¿Sabes, como cuando jugando te manchan el vestido ?- pregunto la pequeña intentando explicarlo a la muchacha, aunque claro ni ella misma entendía muy bien nada, solo veía algo raro - Pues parece que alguien a manchado a Nadesiko, sin que esta quisiese ...  
  
********  
  
- ¿Eso ha dicho ? - se extraño Kero cuando Mikki se lo conto a el y a Spinel momentos más tarde .  
  
- Aja - afirmo la muchacha - ¿Qué habrá querido decir?  
  
- Ni idea- confeso Spinel .  
  
- Creo que yo si lo entiendo - murmuró Kero pensativo .  
  
Los otros dos se volvieron a verlo sorprendidos .  
  
- ¿Habéis oído hablar alguna vez de la rivalidad entre los Teu y los Li ? - les pregunto el guardián tranquilamente mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa .  
  
- Claro - sonrió Mikki - Tu mismo estuviste gritándolo desde que te enteraste de quien era Li. Decías que deberían llevarse fatal en vez de ser tan buenos amigos .  
  
- Exactamente - asintió el guardián de pelaje dorado - Pero, ¿sabeís por qué nació esta rivalidad?  
  
- No - confesaron la muchacha y su guardián .  
  
- Pues todo es más o menos culpa de una mujer - empezó a explicar Keroberos .  
  
- Ana - murmuro Spinel pensativo .  
  
- Exactamente - asintió el pequeño guardián levitando entre los dos - Ana, era la prometida de Teu San, el heredero de los Teu por ese entonces. Había sido un matrimonio arreglado por lo que ninguno de los dos sentía nada en uno por el otro. San quería anular el matrimonio, pero Ana que poseía un alma más negra que la noche, quería que este se llevase acabo por pura ambición si se casaba con San, un hombre rico, tenia asegurado su futuro. Lo que ocurrió más tarde es que San se enamoro de otra mujer y esta de él por lo que comenzaron a verse a escondidas. La muchacha de la que San se enamoro se llamaba Li Lem, y era la hermana del jefe del Clan Li. El problema de toda esta situación fue que Lem acabo quedándose embarazada, y se desato un gran escándala debido a esto . Ana al enterarse de quien era el padre e la criatura se enfureció y juro vengarse contra su prometido así que valiendo de esta excusa rompió el acuerdo matrimonial que los unía y preparo su venganza . Lem dio a luz un hijo muerto, algunos dicen que murió por un hechizo de Ana o algo así , pero sea como sea el niño murió, así que el hermano de Lem se enfureció contra el amante de su hermana y mando a algunos de sus espías a que descubrieran quien había sido, y en el rastro encontraron San . De esta manera los dos clanes entraron en un conflicto eterno. Los dos jefes se declararon la guerra el uno al otro y sus sucesores mantuvieron su odio a los que consideraban sus peores enemigos, ya que fueron criados en la idea de que los del otro Clan eran diabólicos y malvados. Pero estoy seguro que si le preguntásemos ahora a un Teu o a un Li , ninguno sabría decir el motivo por el que considera al otro como escoria ...  
  
- Vale, eso esta muy bien, la rivalidad entre ellos empezó con ese suceso, pero ¿ qué tiene que ver Ana en todo esto? - le gritó la chica Hiranizawa .  
  
- Ya voy, ya voy- se quejo Kero - Ana era una mujer muy rencorosa ciertamente, por lo que no satisfecha con la rivalidad entre los dos clanes decido hacer algo para que esta fuese eterna . Dos miembros de dos clanes diferentes la habían traicionado y jugado con ella a sus ojos, por lo que ella separaría eternamente los corazones de ambos clanes, para que bajo ningún concepto ellos pudiesen tener un relación distinta al odio. Mando una maldición, en la que sacrifico a los dos amantes.  
  
- ¿Qué?- se escandalizo Mikki en un grito tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que la oyeron en la habitación de al lado .  
  
- Pues eso, Ana mato a San y a Lem y al derramar la sangre de ambos maldijo a las dos familias eternamente . Hizo que aunque un Li y un Teu se conociesen y entre ellos en vez de la rivalidad surgiese otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte que el odio este desapareciese al cavo de un tiempo para hacerles recordar a cada uno el apellido del otro y devolverles la rivalidad en la que se supone debieron sentir el uno por el otro en todo momento - termino Kero, pero el final lo dijo todo en un fuerte gruñido de irritación .  
  
- ¿Un sentimiento más fuerte que el odio ? - se extraño Spinel .  
  
- El amor - murmuro Mikki sorprendida .  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! - oyeron gritar el trío sorprendidos y al volverse vieron como Sininchi salía entre las cortinas de la habitación con un muy sorprendido Mamoru a su lado .  
  
- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? - se enfureció Mikki .  
  
- Te oímos gritar y hemos venido a ver lo que pasaba , solo para oír el final de la historia - explico Mamoru todavía con los ojos como platos .  
  
- No puede ser - murmuro Sininchi desesperado - Ellos no pueden haberse enamorado - lloriqueaba.  
  
- Tendré solo diez años pero entiendo perfectamente esta situación- murmuró Mamoru dejando atrás su sorpresa - ¿Podéis explicármelo todo? .  
  
- Claro - asintió Mikki y le contó todo lo que Kero les acaba de relatar .  
  
- ¿Tu como sabes todo eso? - curioseo el muchacho .  
  
- El amo Clow nos lo contó- explico el guardián - Ambos clanes siempre supieron quien había matado a ambos amantes pero aunque se vengaron matando a Ana mediante torturas, nunca dejaron de lado su rivalidad y se echaron la culpa de la muerte de ambos el uno al otro .  
  
- Pero todo esto el terrible- se lamento Mikki - Eso quiere decir que Nadiko y Li se quieren pero que por culpa de la maldición de Ana, no podrán demotrarselo el uno al otro. ¿ No hay alguna manera de evitar todo esto y devolver todo a la normalidad ? Para que esos dos puedan ser felices - aunque esto lo dijo emocionada pudo notar como Sininchi y Kero la acribillaban con la mirada .  
  
-Me temo que si hay algún método de evitar todo esto lo desconozco , de todas maneras ya se odian y sinceramente lo prefiero - confeso el guardián .  
  
- Yo le doy la razón, ¿para que molestarnos en buscar una contra maldición y si ya se odian? - apoyo Sininchi con una gran sonrisa .  
  
Mikki prefirió ignorarlos y se volvió hacía Mamoru y Spinel .  
  
- ¿Se os ocurre a vosotros algo ? - les preguntó tranquilamente .  
  
Ambos negaron con las cabezas .  
  
- Esperad, no todo esta resuelto - se lamento Spinel llamando la atención de todos - Supongo que el cambio que Ying vio en Nadesiko es producto de la maldición, pero y la reacción de Nadesiko - ahí el guardián de pelaje negro les explico lo que había sucedido antes en la habitación de la chica, el viento , las presencias y eso .  
  
- Eso tiene fácil explicación - murmuro Mikki - Nadiko siempre se pone así cuando esta confundida y muy triste . Los espíritus de su Clan, supongo, siempre han estado con ella por lo que el viento que a veces la rodea cuando se siente miserable .  
  
- Si, es cierto le sucedió algo parecido cuado su madre murió, solo que en esa ocasión todas las cosas de la habitación donde estaba se rompieron , cuando esta vez no ha roto nada - apoyo Kero .  
  
- ¿Entonces hoy se sentía miserable por lo que a sucedido en la playa ? - se animo de repente Mamoru.  
  
Mikki y Kero asintieron.  
  
- ¡ Eso es estupendo ! - grito el muchacho, todos giraron sorprendidos a verlo como si fuese un bicho raro- Eso quiere decir que aún siente algo por Li, si le duele de esa manera lo que ha sucedido esta mañana en la playa .  
  
- Es cierto - gritó Mikki muy animada - Eso quiere decir que aún tenemos una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.  
  
Ahora si que Sininchi y Kero la acribillaron con la mirada, pero ella los ignoro para ponerse a dar saltos de alegría por la habitación con Mamoru que había vuelto a sacar vete tu a saber de donde esa faceta celebradora de su madre .  
  
- ¿Se puede saber por que estaís tan contentos ? - gruño Sininchi de malas maneras .  
  
- Por que arreglando esta situación hacemos feliz a Nadesiko y te recuerdo que no lo ha sido desde que su madre murió - le contesto su hermana fríamente parando en seco su alegría y mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que los presentes no habían visto nunca .  
  
**********************  
  
Dicen que el agua es un remedio natural, pero lo que no dicen es que no alivia el cansancio de una noche en vela, por eso no es de extrañar, que la cabeza de Mikki diese de vez en cuando un par de cabezadas mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta en lo que de momento a ella le parecía una maldita piscina de "agua de caliente con burbujas", entiéndase por el yakusi situado al lado de las piscinas del hotel . Ya algo harta de no poder mantener la cabeza recta dentro de esa cosa que le estaba dando un sueño de mil demonios decidió salirse de allí dejando a Nadesiko jugando con Ying Fa que estaba encantada con las burbujas. Al salir se encontró con una escena que preferiría no haber visto, ya que no estaba para eso y es que Mamoru y Sininchi estaban totalmente dormidos encima de sus toallas y es que ellos tampoco habían dormido nada en toda la noche y la culpable de ello sin ninguna duda era Mikki que los había tenido despiertos hasta que se les ocurriera encontrar una solución al problema de Nady y Hien . Y cuando ella, Mamoru y Spinel habían tramado una especie de plan, sin la colaboración de Sininchi y Kero el sol ya hacía rato que había salido. Conclusión del asunto, no habían dormido más de una hora, contando conque el día anterior habían tenido una pequeña caminata de seis kilómetros. Por lo que no era de extrañar que ahora esos dos estuvieran durmiendo como marmotas en cima de sus toallas y al verlos así ciertamente decidió que eso era lo último que le faltaba para dormirse ahí de pie y como último recurso, decidió meterse a la gran piscina haber si se despejaba un poco. Ya que nunca le había gustado dormir por el día, era una especie de manía. Le era imposible dormir cuando el sol brillaba el lo alto, por muy oscura que estuviese la habitación. Su padre le solía decir que esto era por culpa de la influencia que el astro del Sol tenía en su magia . Así pues era incapaz de dormir aún cuando como ahora se estuviese muriendo de sueño, no aguantaría con los ojos cerrados ni un segundo y por esto eran las constantes cabezas, si no hace rato que estaría imitando a su hermano .  
  
Pero había otra cosa diferente al Sol que la mantenía despierta y esta era la curiosidad, de saber como reaccionarían Nadesiko y Hien el uno ante el otro de nuevo . Pero esta reacción tardaría en aparecer ya que estos ni siquiera se habían mirado en todo lo que llevaban de mañana .  
  
Hien estaba sentado en su toalla al lado de Sininchi mientras leía un libro de aspecto desgastado . Cualquiera al verlo hubiese creído que estaba muy atento a su lectura pero realmente no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, aún cuando sus ojos se deslizaban por sus letras de una manera sistemática, era incapaz de enterarse de lo que estaba leyendo, ya que su atención estaba en cierta muchacha de cabello rizado. No entendía muy bien que era lo que le ocurría , solo sabía que la chica se le había metido en la cabeza y no podía sacarla de ninguna manera. Aun cuando ni siquiera el sabia muy bien que es lo que sentía por ella, lo único de lo que era capaz de sentir era una extraña opresión en el pecho cada vez que la veía, que no sabía muy bien como manejar. No sabía si gritarle, insultarle o besarla.  
  
Si, maldita sea , quería besarla, pero tambíen quería gritarle y reclamarle algo de lo que ni él estaba muy seguro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿La quería y la odiaba a la vez? Realmente no se entendía ni a si mismo. Siempre había sido una persona seria y consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero ahora aparecía ella y todo su mundo se iba al carajo.  
  
Cuando la conoció estuvo seguro de que era una persona maravillosa y de no haberse controlado la hubiese abrazado por salvar la vida de su hermana, ¿y ahora se descubre y se convierte en una especie de monstruo que le dedicaba todo su odio? Realmente no lo entendía, pero lo único que tenía claro es que había que sacarla de su cabeza de una vez por todas o acabaría volviéndose totalmente loco.  
  
Amor y odio , increíble, nunca llego pensó que sería capaz de enamorarse de alguien y aún menos llegar a odiar de esa manera a la misma persona. Si, decidido se había vuelto totalmente loco . Pero, ¿no es acaso la locura una forma de amor?  
  
Ya algo harto de la situación el muchacho decidió dejar de pensar en ello cosa ciertamente difícil, así que sacudiendo su cabeza decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines del hotel el día anterior no había podido verlos ya que después de volver de la playa, no salió de la habitación .  
  
Al levantarse de la toalla y ponerse una camiseta en cima del torso desnudo vio a lo lejos una figura que se le hizo extrañamente familiar . Era una muchacha pelirroja que llevaba un biquini rosa y un pareo amarillo a la cintura, ciertamente la combinación que hacían su biquini el pareo y su corto cabello rojo, no la dejaría pasar desapercibida aún cuando se estuviese escondiendo. Pero sin darle mucha importancia al la muchacha se levanto y sin decir nada a nadie se fue del recinto abarrotado de gente de la piscina .  
  
***************  
  
Los jardines eran ciertamente increíbles, dignos tal vez de un palacio, pero aunque estaban decorados de una manera occidental los motivos orientales todavía eran notables haciendo la belleza bastante palpable. Tal vez por eso, por un segundo Hien se olvido por completo de donde estaba y que es lo que hasta hacía poco le torturaba la mente .  
  
Sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la belleza del paisaje que ahora se dibujaba ante él se sentó en uno de los bancos , pensando en que tal vez debería haber traído su cámara de fotos .  
  
Y allí sentado en ese banco, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos acudieran a su mente de una manera alarmante , y es que de repente su mente había asociado ese lugar con un jardín muy parecido en su país natal, el jardín de sus abuelos .  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
Un Hien de unos cinco años, corría alegremente por el gran jardín que su excéntrica abuela materna, había construir en su gran casa. El lugar era ciertamente muy grande y al pequeño niño siempre le había recordado de alguna manera a un pequeño bosque en el que podía perderse huyendo de esa manera del yugo aplastador de su madre que siempre se intensificaba cuando estaban en esa casa pasando un temporada con su abuela Lana .  
  
Ese día sin embargo, no huía de su madre sino más bien de las visitas que estaban asaltando la gran mansión de la familia Sent al parecer su abuela estaba dando una de sus dichosas fiestas en las que invitaba medio Hong Kong.  
  
Realmente la vieja Sent era todo un caso, de joven había sido una mujer encantadora que atraía todas las miradas de los hombres hacía ella, le encantaban las fiestas y lucir muchas joyas para que también las mujeres se volviesen a mirarla, de alguna manera siémpre le había gustado llamar la atención, organizar fiestas y lucirse ante sus amistades y era por eso que Hien estaba seguro que su abuela había mandado años atrás plantar ese jardín que debido a sus altos árboles, estanques y figuras de estatuas más bien recordaba un pequeño bosque .  
  
Hien estaba tan contento con su carrera entre los arboles que no se dio cuenta que su madre se acercaba a el con paso firme y decidido por detrás, hasta que esta lo agarro por un brazo y lo volvío hacía ella , algo bruscamente .  
  
Cuando el pequeño niño se volvió sorprendido , no pudo evitar sorprenderse, su madre siempre fría y distante tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas , pero estas pronto desaparecieron de sus ojos y el niño creyó que tal vez se tratase de un efecto óptico. Por otra parte la hermosa mujer lo miro de nuevo con una expresión sería .  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí Hien? - preguntó la mujer duramente- ¿Y qué clase de actitud es esa que te hace correr de un lado a otro como un loco ?  
  
El niño al principio la miro sin entender pero pronto creyó que tal vez había cometido algún error de los que su madre siempre le estaba diciendo que cometía e intento disculparse .  
  
- Lo siento mucho mama - murmuró el pequeño- Yo solo estaba jugando ...  
  
- ¿Jugando? - le recrimino la mujer mientras de un manotazo apartaba alguna de las hebras de su oscuro pelo que habían escapado de su moñoy entorpecían su visión.  
  
- Si ... - intento volver a disculparse el niño, pero su madre lo interrumpió .  
  
- ¿Realmente crees que eso es lo que alguien como tu debería estar haciendo?- le recrimino Lien , parecía muy molesta - Quieras o no , tu eres el heredero de los Li y de los Sent y un heredero no debería comportarse como un bulgar chiquillo .  
  
El pequeño quedo impactado por las duras palabras de su madre, esta tal vez fuese algo estricta pero nunca se había comportado de esa manera con el pequeño, parecía molesta por algo, y Hien temeroso de su madre agacho la cabeza para que esta no advirtiese las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, pero esto pareció enfurecer aún más a la mujer .  
  
- Mírame Hien - le ordeno, pero el pequeño demasiado asustado no levanto la cabeza incapaz de enfrentar los ojos azul hielo de su madre - He dicho que me mires - pero el pequeño en vez de obedecer negó levemente con la cabeza incapaz ya de ocultar las lágrimas .  
  
De la rabia que pareció causar en la mujer la contestación del pequeño, no pudo evitar darle una bofetada que dejo cruzada la pequeña cara del niño , pero esta bofetada tuvo la virtud de parar las lágrimas de Hien, era la primera vez que su madre le pegaba y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. Pero cuando levanto la cabeza de nuevo con expresión sorprendida, ahí estaba de nuevo su delgada y pequeña madre, solo que esta vez tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el niño no pudo dejar de hacerse la estúpida pregunta de que si al pegarle a él se habría hecho daño en la mano. Pero no pudo preguntar ni replicar nada , ya que de repente la mujer bañada en la lágrimas cayo de rodillas contra el suelo y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo, mientras le susurraba perdón en al oído con palabras tan tiernas y tristes que el pequeño se pregunto a si mismo, que le había pasado a su madre.  
  
- Perdóname, - le susurro la mujer entre sus lágrimas abrazándose fuertemente al niño, que le devolvió el abrazo - Perdóname- volvió a suplicar y el niño no tuvo otra opción que asentir con la cabeza, sin entender muy bien que es lo que había pasado - Yo, no quería, no quería ... Pero quiero que tu seas fuerte o el mundo será demasiado cruel para ti mi niño , tienes que ser fuerte y perdonar a esta estúpida madre tuya que no sabe mostrar sus sentimientos - la mujer seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte y cada vez se agarraba más al pequeño como si se le fuese la vida en ello .  
  
- Tra... tranquilízate, mama - susurró el niño intentando calmar a su madre, la quería demasiado como para que no le doliese verla en ese estado - Yo seré fuerte , te lo prometo .  
  
Esa extraña promesa hizo que la mujer aflojase su abrazo y lo mirase directamente a los ojos .  
  
- No quería pegarte y no lo volveré hacer - le dijo ahora más tranquila - Pero solo quiero que seas fuerte, porque para tu cargaras más responsabilidades de las que cargaron en mi alguna vez . ¿Me entiendes?  
  
No, realmente no entendía nada pero en esos mementos no le pareció que fuese lo más adecuado para decir, así que asintió con la cabeza .  
  
- Bien , Hien. Eso esta bien - sonrió levemente la mujer - Pero ahora lo más importante es esto y es que tu serás fuerte, ¿verdad? Y no dejaras que nadie te maneje a su antojo, serás tu mismo y no dejaras que nadie te destruya , como me destruyeron a mi ...  
  
Nunca comprendió las últimas palabras de su madre y el resto lo comprendió cuando fue mayor . Pero también fue ese mismo día, cuando el pequeño Hien comprendió el extraño comportamiento de su madre esa tarde en el jardín, cuando esta al final le contó lo que había ocurrido sin ningún tipo de tono en su voz, la ira y la tristeza ya habían pasado y ahora Hien estaba seguro de que dentro de su madre quedaba la nada, la más absoluta de todas las tristezas . Al parecer su abuela había sufrido un ataque al corazón en medio de la fiesta y cuando llego la ambulancia la mujer ya había muerto .  
  
Así pues Sent Lana había muerto como vivió, en medio de una gran fiesta atrayendo la atención de todos , años más tardes Hien se reiría pensando que la mujer tenía que ser especial hasta en eso, para ella seguramente hubiese sido algo impensable morir de la manera más simple, incluso su muerte había ido muy al estilo de la anciana .  
  
***Fin del Flash Black***  
  
Cuando Hien volvió a la realidad no pudo dejar de pensar en porque había recordado ese día de repente y pronto otro recuerdo acudió a su mente . El había sido capaz de perdonar a su madre por pegarle sin ningún motivo ¿y ahora era incapaz de perdonar a su mejor amiga por pegarle porque él la había insultado casi sin pensar ?  
  
¡Ahí estaba otra vez ! Pensando en Nadesiko , ¿es qué ahora no se la podía sacar de la cabeza o que? Si, seguía volviéndose loco. Pero pronto decidió algo, si Nadesiko quería reconciliarse con él y volver a ser amigos al igual que su madre, ella tendría que disculparse primero .  
  
- Buenas - saludo de repente una voz sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y al girar sorprendido encontró a una muchachas de unos catorce años pelirroja con el pelo muy corto, Hien la reconoció enseguida era la chica que había visto antes en la piscina solo que ahora llevaba una carpeta azul en una mano y entre el conjunto tan colorido del biquini, el pelo y el pareo , realmente seguía llamando la atención solo que ahora había añadido otro color a su conjunto.  
  
La extraña chica le sonrió con sus grandes ojos ámbar y se sentó a su lado en el banco sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso y sin decir nada la chica saca un cuaderno de dibujo de su carpeta y comenzó a dibujar el la estatua de una mujer que había enfrente de los dos .  
  
Hien se quedo algo sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica y no pudo evitar quedarsela mirando sin saber si levantarse o irse a simplemente quedarse ahí parado. Pero pronto la chica pareció decidirse por él .  
  
- Te he visto antes por el hotel - le comentó la chica sin levantar la cabeza de su cuaderno de dibujo - Me llamo Mizuno Ai.  
  
- ¿Eh? - se sorprendió el chico por la actitud de la muchachita - Encantado, yo soy Li Hien - acabo contestándole .  
  
- Gusto - sonrió la chica sin mirar todavía nada que no fuese su cuaderno de dibujo o la estatua frente a ella - Tu tienes un hermanita pequeña que va siempre con una chica de rizos y ojos verdes, ¿no? - pregunto la chica como intentando formar un tema de conversación .  
  
- Si , la niña es Ying Fa mi hermana - le contesto el chico sorprendido , era imposible que la chica lo hubiese visto tanto por el hotel teniendo en cuenta que llegaron antes de ayer por la noche y el día anterior lo paso todo fuera y ni siquiera bajo a cenar, pero aunque se extraño prefirió no decir nada .  
  
- ¿Y la chica de rizos? -pregunto la pelirroja curiosa .  
  
- ¿Nadesiko? - se soprendio él - ¿Qué pasa con ella ?  
  
- Nada, simple curiosidad , es tu novía ¿no?  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - grito el chico escandalizado mientras se levantaba de sopetón del banco y miraba casi asustado a la extraña joven , del grito que dio esta se volvió a verlo sorprendida- Por supuesto que , no - recalco algo molesto .  
  
- Vaya lo siento - sonrió la chica apesadumbrada - Supongo que interprete mal la miradas que vi le estabas echando en la piscina - se intento disculpar .  
  
- Yo no le estaba lanzando ninguna mirada - se volvió a escandalizar el joven .  
  
- Bueno supongo que me equivoque, lo siento mucho - se disculpo la chica algo avergonzada .  
  
- No pasa nada - le contesto volviendo a su seriedad acostumbrada - Pero, ahora con permiso, tengo que irme .  
  
- Si - claro se apresuro contestar la chica - Hasta otra .  
  
Y así un avergonzado Hien salió prácticamente huyendo .  
  
Al verse sola la joven pelirroja, cerro su cuaderno de dibujo y sonrió malvadamente .  
  
- Así que no sois nada, ¿eh?- murmuró con un tono divertido - Pues como vais a ser algo cuando la maldición de Ana os persigue a ambos. Pero no os preocupéis mis niños que ya esta aquí Ai para solucionarlo - y añadió mirando hacia el cielo - No os preocupéis mi ama, yo lo arreglare .  
  
***********  
La hora de comer ya había llegado y todo el grupo al completo se había reunido en el caro restaurante del hotel mientras extrañamente todos los camareros se desacian en reverencias ante Mikki y Sininchi al fin y al cavo de una manera u otro ellos eran o serian los dueños de todo eso.  
  
Durante la comida hubiese reinado un tenso silencio a no ser por que Ryu, Rei y Yui no paraban de hablar de todo lo que se les venia a la cabeza y de vez en cuando Nadesiko alternando con Ying se les unía .  
  
Mikki parecía estar apunto de un ataque como otro de esos malditos camareros se le acercase de nuevo a preguntarle si necesitaba algo mientras intentaba olvidarse del pesado sueño que la envolvía . Por otra parte Hien y Takeru habían vuelto a me terse en un juego de miradas asesinas que nadie parecía notar, ya que por desgracia ambos habían acabado sentados al lado. Y por ultimo Mamoru y Sininchi todavía estaban dando cabezadas en las sillas incapaces de mantener la cabeza recta , realmente les sentaba mal trasnochar. Pero sin poder aguantarlo más ambos acabaron despidiéndose del resto y llendose a dormir la siesta.  
  
Al verlos marchar Mikki recordó su plan y con una medio sonrisa le susurro algo a Yui al oído sin que nadie lo notase y a los cinco minutos ya estaba arrastrando a su amiga y al novio de esta junto con Tekure para que la acompañasen a no se que de poner una queja sobre la comida, ya que ella siendo vegetariana habían puesto trozos de jamón en su plato . Y Mikki pareció decidir de repente que no aguantaba más a los camareros y le propuso a Ying Fa subir a jugar a la habitación. Negándose por completo a Nadesiko la acompañase si no había terminado de comer. Y de esta manera casi sin darse cuenta dejaron totalmente solos a Nadesiko y a Hien que siguieron comiendo en total silencio .  
  
En esa extraña situación estaban cuando una muchacha pelirroja vestida con un traje amarillo se les acerco, a la vez que sus ojos ámbar brillaban de excitación.  
  
- ¡Hola ! - saludo la recién llegada como si fuese una conocida de toda la vida, al momento todos se le volvieron a ver sorprendidos- Li, creo que se te callo esto en el jardín - murmuró Ai sonriente tendiéndole al muchacho un collar con un colgante plateado en forma de medio Sol .  
  
- ¡Mi collar ! - pereció sorprenderse el muchacho llevándose la mano al cuello como por instinto- Muchas gracias Mizuno, ni siquiera había notando que no lo llevaba . Te lo agradezco mucho- añadió a la vez que se levantaba y hacia una reverencia con la cabeza cortesmente y recuperaba el colgante .  
  
- No hay de que- sonrió la chica feliz de haber podido ayudar - Es muy bonito, aunque no te pega mucho .  
  
- Es de mi abuela - le sonrió el chico - Cuando vinimos a Japón creyó que me protegería ...  
  
Aunque realmente Hien desconfiaba de la pelirroja se sentía demasiado contento por haber recuperado su collar como para darle importancia al hecho de estar contándole algo que él consideraba privado .  
  
- ¡Vaya ! Ahora necesita que lo proteja su abuela - comento sarcástica la voz de Nadesiko y dos volvieron a verla sorprendidos, debido a lo poco normal que se veía esa frase en la boca de la adolescente.  
  
Cuando Nady pareció darse cuanta de lo que había dicho se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida como si no lo hubiese hecho queriendo .  
  
- Y eso lo dice alguien que se protege con un peluche - le devolvió Hien furioso , le había molestado realmente su comentario por no decir que no le había gustado nada.  
  
- ¡No metas a Kero en esto !- le gritó la chica quitándose las manos de la boca e importándole bien poco que del grito medio restaurante hubiese vuelto a verlos .  
  
- ¡Entonces tu no te metas con mi abuela! - le contesto Hien molesto .  
  
- NO me he metido con tu abuela - le contesto Nadesiko con calmada frialdad - Me estaba metiendo contigo .  
  
- En ese caso ya veo lo ruin que puedes llegar a caer - le grito el chico demasiado enfadado con la de ojos verdes , para recordar que momentos antes no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza .  
  
- ¡ Oh ! Bueno yo puedo caer muy bajo - le gritó la chica - Pero por supuesto el Gran Li nunca caéra , ya que el es Don Perfecto.  
  
- ¿Don perfecto? - pareció extrañarse la chica - Si claro ... Y eso lo dice "Miss Yo soy la mejor y no soporto que me contesten mal " - añadió imitando el tono de voz de Nadesiko y de no haber estado la mesa entre ellos seguramente la chica hubiese caído sobre él, dispuesta a matarlo .  
  
La mirada que Hien recibió de Nadesiko hubiese sido capaz de congelar los infiernos, tal fue la furia que sus ojos verdes mostraron . Pero sin decir nada, la muchacha se levanto algo molesta de la mesa y sin decir nada ni despedirse de nadie salió del comedor dejando su plato totalmente intacto .  
  
Ai que contemplaba toda la escena fue incapaz de decir nada, por eso cuando Nadesiko se marcho frunció levemente el ceño pensando que tal vez su trabajo no sería tan fácil como había supuesto al principio .  
Y desde el otro lado del comedor Mikki maldijo que su plan no hubiese funcionado, mientras Ying Fa la miraba curiosa sin entender nada de nada .  
  
**********************************  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? - se intereso Yui en cuanto vio atravesara Mikki el vestíbulo con Ying a su lado , al parecer ya se había desecho de Tekure y estaba completamente sola .  
  
- Nada - suspiro la muchacha molesta mientras seguía arrastrando a la niña por el vestíbulo- Han vuelto a discutir ...  
  
- ¿Pero que diantres les pasa ? - se exaspero Yui, Mikki le había contado lo que sucedía, esa mañana y ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudar.  
  
- No son ellos - murmuró Ying de repente haciendo que ambas mujeres se parasen sorprendidas para verla .  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho? - se pareció sorprender Mikki .  
  
Ying Fa pareció verlas a las dos como si no entendiese por que la miraban de esa manera cuando de improvisto , los ojos de la niña se pusieron en blanco sobresaltando a ambas muchachas.  
  
- Una maldición se cierne sobre ambos herederos pero solo la magía podrá ayudarlos , una magia aún más fuerte que la voluntad humana o el odio provocado por la muerte . No malgastes tus intentos heredera del Sol porque lo único que anulara el maleficio será la fuerza de un beso - al terminar de decir esto los ojos de Ying volvieron a la normalidad tan solo para ver a las dos muchachas con los ojos y la boca demasiado abiertos de pura impresión- ¿He dicho algo? - pregunto la niña como si sospechase que había dicho algo indebido y de la impresión ambas adolescentes cayeron contra el suelo a punto de un ataque.  
  
*******************************************  
  
- Vaya - murmuró Mikki una vez entro a su habitación mirando a Yui que llevaba en brazos a la más pequeña de aquel extraño grupo - Había olvidado que Ying Fa era vidente ...  
  
- Si yo también - sonrió la pelo plateado divertida.  
  
- ¿He hecho una predicción? - pregunto la niña animada .  
  
- Si eso creo - sonrió Mikki .  
  
Justo entonces la puerta del pasillo se volvió a abrir y Nadesiko entro en la habitación hecha una autentica furia tal era su enfado que ni siquiera se paro a mirar a sus amigas sino que entro en la habitación que compartía con Ying Fa y cerro la puerta tras de si de un fuerte portazo .  
  
Mikki y Yui se miraron preocupadas y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo ambas entraron a la habitación de la pelo rizado solo para encontrarla revolviendo en los cajones de su mesilla como si buscase algo desesperada .  
  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Nadiko? - preguntó Mikki fingiendo no saber nada .  
  
- Odio a Li - murmuró la chica sin dejar de rebuscar en su mesilla.  
  
- ¿Me odias ? - murmuró la pequeña Ying Fa con lagrimas en los ojos y con voz llorosa .  
  
Al oírla Nadesiko pareció volver en si ya que se volvió hacía ella sorprendida y al ver sus pequeños ojos llenos de lágrimas sonrió cariñosamente .  
  
- No, tontita. No hablo de ti- le sonrió cariñosamente - Lo decía por un chico que se llama Li que conocí hoy en la piscina - por algún motivo no le parecía lo más adecuado decirle que al que odiaba era a su hermano .  
  
- ¡Ah! - suspiro la pequeña quitándose un peso de encima - Me había asustado, porque yo te quiero mucho Nady .  
  
Nadesiko pareció conmoverse porque se acerco hasta la pequeña que tal vez era demasiado pequeña para alguien de su edad y la cogió de los brazos Yui, mientras le estampaba un beso en la mejilla .  
  
- Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña - sonrió Nadesiko divertida - pero sabes que me he encontrado con tu hermano en el pasillo y ha dicho que le gustaría jugar contigo, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? - le sujirió la muchacha con una leve sonrisa intentando evitar las ganas de vomitar solo de recordar Hien .  
  
- Yo la acompañare - se ofreció Yui que quería dejar a las dos amigas solas.  
  
Cogió de la mano a la pequeña Ying Fa que sonreía ante la idea de ir a jugar con su hermano pero antes de cruzar la puerta se volvió a mirar a las dos amigas como si a cavase de notar la falta de algo .  
  
- ¿Por cierto donde están los guardianes ?- preguntó preocupada mirando hacía todos los lados.  
  
Fue entonces cuando todas notaron su ausencia era de extrañar que no estuvieran dando gritos por la habitación con una de sus discusiones .  
  
- No lo sé - murmuró Nadesiko preocupada .  
  
- No os preocupes - murmuró entonces Miki cerrando los ojos- los siento en la habitación de los chicos . Solo espero que no los haya visto nadie .  
  
- ¡En fin ! - murmuró Yui con una ligera gota - Eso espero. Vamos Ying Fa, iremos a buscar a tu hermano .  
  
- ¡Si! - sonrió la pequeña corriendo hacía la puerta. Pero antes de que Yui la siguiera, esta se volvió hacía Mikki y le guiño un ojo, que por suerte Nady no advirtió ya que se había vuelto de nuevo hacía los cajones .  
  
Nadesiko había empezado a sacar cosas de los cajones y Mikki no puedo evitar sorprenderse al ver la cantidad de cosas que Nadesiko tenia metidas allí dentro .  
  
- ¿Qué estas buscando ? - le preguntó la morena algo curiosa al ver como su amiga de la infancia seguía sacando cosas que ya habían hecho un montón considerable a sus pies .  
  
- No encuentro mi libro - le explico la chica algo molesta, mientras veía que fuese lo que fuera lo que estaba buscando allí no estaba así que sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacía el armario y al igual que había hecho con la mesilla comenzó a sacar cosas de ahí, revolviéndolo todo .  
  
- ¿Tu libro ?- preguntó Mikki curiosa .  
  
- Si - suspiro Mikki algo cansada - Ya sabes , el roja con bordes dorados que me regalo tu padre cuando empecé a estudiar magia con él a los cinco años .  
  
- ¿La que usabas para apuntar tus conjuros ? - se extraño Mikki - ¿Esa que solo tu podías abrir ? ¿Te la has traído a la playa?  
  
- ¡Si! - se escucho a una Nadiko feliz totalmente dentro del armario .  
  
- ¿Y para que quieres tu libro de conjuros?  
  
- He estado pensando en una manera de hacer sufrir al estúpido de Li y creo haber dado con la respuesta ... - murmuró la chica todavía con medio cuerpo dentro del armario .  
  
Al oírla decir tal cosa Mikki se alarmo terriblemente .  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? - se escandalizo la hija de la reencarnación del Amo Clow .  
  
Pero antes de que le pudiese contestar Nadesiko exclamo un grito de contento dentro del armario y salió de el felizmente con un gran libro de tapas rojas y dibujos dorados. Y al ver el gran libro Mikki no pudo evitar preguntarse como diantres no lo había encontrado antes y desde cuando lo llevaba con ella de vacaciones.  
  
Tranquilamente Nadesiko se sentó sobre la cama y coloco el grueso tomo sobre sus rodillas. Cuando lo abrió con una sonrisa maliciosa Mikki pudo ver que estaba totalmente garabateado por la letra de su padre y la chapucera de su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué lo que vas ha hacer ? - se preocupo Mikki algo intranquila la ultima vez que Nadesiko había abierto ese libro para vengarse de alguien el pobre muchacho no había podido moverse al menos en una semana y todo porque durante unas semanas no había dejado de me terse con la castaña .  
  
- ¡Oh! Solo un pequeño conjuro - sonrió Nadesiko maliciosamente - Nada más que un pequeño sarpullido por la espalda que no le va dejar quitarse la camiseta , ponerse al Sol o bañase en la playa o en la piscina ...  
  
Mikki suspiro hondo, pensando que su amiga era ciertamente algo vengativa, pero nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como en ese momento odiaba a Li y todo porque una maldita hechicera resentida que había vivido hacía más de mil años maldijo a dos familias de clanes enemigos .  
  
- ¿ Nadesiko estas segura de lo que vas ha hacer ?- preguntó Mikki algo nerviosa y sin saber muy bien como quitarle el libro de las manos sin que este le lanzase una descarga, de alguna manera solo su dueña o alguien que esta autorizase podían tocar el libro y si ella se lo quitaba de las manos ahora seguramente seria sin ningún permiso . Y el solo pensarlo le dolía .  
  
- Claro - sonrió esta - Ese degraciado se merece todo lo malo que le pueda llegar a pasar al fin y al cavo no es más que el heredero de los Li ...  
  
- ¿Qué? - Mikki pareció fingir sorpresa - ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Solo odias a Li por que es el heredero de su Clan?  
  
Semejante pregunta hizo que Nadesiko levantase la cabeza del libro y mirara a su amiga extrañada como si realmente no supiese que contestar a eso .  
  
- Bueno, yo ... - comenzó a decir la castaña algo confundida - No solo le odio por eso, me cae mal simplemente por que es un maldito engreido, aguafiestas, que se que el rey del mundo solo porque él es un Li y siente autoridad sobre mi porque soy una Teu ...  
  
Después de decir esto se creo un espeso silencio en la habitación, y mientras Nadesiko ponía cara horrorizada por lo que a cavaba de confesarse a si misma Mikki sonrió complacida, de alguna manera Nadesiko solo había confirmado que odiaba a Hien por ser un Li y que esto era debido a que ella era una Teu, apellido del cual la muchacha había renegado siempre tras la muerte de su padre . Simplemente el que ella misma se confesase ser una Teu era algo horrible .  
  
Sus palabras podrían haberse interpretado por : Nos odiamos porque, yo soy la heredera de los Teu y él, el de los Li .  
  
Así pues esto había creado un incomodo silencio entre amabas .  
  
- ¿Lo odio simplemente porque es un Li?- pregunto Nadesiko suavemente cerrando su libro delante de ella y con tranquilidad volvió la cabeza hacía su amiga - ¿Realmente lo odio porque yo soy una Teu ? ¿Lo odio solo por eso?- de repente un viento frío similar al de la noche anterior había inundado la habitación pero de una manera casi imperceptible .  
  
Mikki que sintió el viento sonrió con algo de tristeza al la vez que asentía suavemete con la cabeza dándole a entender que sus preguntas eran ciertas .  
  
Nadesiko no dijo nada, pero el suave viento que había mecido sus cabellos hasta hacía un momento desapareció por completo a la vez que ella se levantaba de la cama y con tranquilidad recogía su libro y lo devolvía al armario. Después sin decir nada se acerco hasta la cama y se tumbo sobre ella sin ninguna expresión clara sobre el rostro, Mikki al notar su estado de animo se recostó en la misma cama de su amiga y la abrazo de manera reconfortante .  
  
********************************  
  
Sininchi paseaba algo nervioso y furioso por los pasillos del hotel había estado hablando con Spinel y Mamoru sobre la relación de Hien y Nadesiko y cuanto más pensaba en ellos más furioso se ponía . Según ambos esos dos se querían y encontrarían una manera de romper la maldición que los envolvía lo que realmente lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, se negaba a creer que podía perder a Nadesiko .  
  
- Ni que ella fuese tuya - le murmuró una voz en el oído y al volverse sorprendido hacía quien le había hablado se encontró con una curiosa muchacha pelirroja de ojos ambar delante de él .  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu? - se asustó el muchacho- ¿Y qué es lo que acabas de decir?  
  
La extraña niña tan solo sonrió .  
  
- Decía que Nadesiko no es nada tuyo y no se porque tienes tanto miedo de perderla - le sonrió la extraña pelirroja de cabello corto , para total desconcierto del muchacho - Tu sabes muy bien que ella y él están destinados , ¿verdad?  
  
Sininchi la miro nervioso incapaz de decir absolutamente nada, hasta que un soplo pareció llegar a su boca .  
  
- ¿Quién eres tu? - consiguió preguntar con gesto desconfiado.  
  
- Mi Ama me dio el nombre de Ai Mizuno, pero puedes llamarme como quieras - sonrió la chica diabólicamente - Pero la pregunta no es quien soy, si no lo que soy .  
  
- ¿Qué eres?- pregunto el chico inconscientemente .  
  
- Aquella que ha de abrirte lo ojos - susurró la muchacha , y al decir esto dio un ligero golpe con un dedo en la frente del muchacho y este callo desmayado en el vació pasillo y acto seguido la muchacha despareció en una cortina de humo rosa .  
  
Cuando Sininchi recupero la conciencia sus ojos estaban totalmente llenos de lágrimas y una gran cantidad de imágenes y pensamientos lo había llenado por completo. Aquella chiquilla pelirroja le había mostrado un futuro pero queriendo saber si era eso la que realmente sucedería, decidió comprobarlo por si mismo.  
  
*******************************  
  
Por otra parte Hien maldecía su suerte mientras jugaba el la piscina con su hermana pequeña. El estaba en ese lugar por culpa de Teu y todavía seguía preguntándose porque diantres solo de verla a los ojos había accedido a acompañarlos en ese viaje, en el que de repente se sentía tan solo , parecía que las únicas personas con las que se llevaba bien eran su hermana, Mikki, Yui y Mamoru, pero de alguna manera se sentía dejado de lado como si sobrara por completo en ese curiosos grupo de amigos .  
  
En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió la fuerte presencia de la Luna detrás suyo y al volverse desde dentro del agua pudo ver a Sininchi , había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miraba seriamente .  
  
- Claro - murmuró Hien algo sorprendido e incomodo , antes de salir le hizo un gesto a Yui que nada a una distancia de él y de su hermana y cuando esta se acerco le pido que vigilase a la pequeña, después de eso salio al encuentro de muchacho moreno .  
  
Sin decir nada Sininchi dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacía una de las amacas vacias de la piscina donde se sentoy esperoa que el chico hiciese lo mismo en la de enfrente de él .  
  
Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente Sininchi sonrio con pesadez .  
  
- Ayer estuve hablando con mi hermana y ahora he estado hablando con los guardianes y Mamoru - le comento el moreno tranquilamente - Y he llegado a una conclusión ...  
  
Hien lo miro extrañado, ¿qué era lo que intentaba decirle?  
  
- No eres un mal tipo - continuo Sininchi con una sonrisa - Por lo que no estaría mal que fuésemos amigos cuando todo esto termine ...  
  
- ¿De qué estas hablando? - se extraño el muchacho chino .  
  
- De Nadesiko claro - sonrió Sininchi tranquilo - Yo la quiero , ¿sabes?  
  
Al oírlo decir esto Hien sintió que un mundo de sensaciones lo envolvía y una furia poco racional lo controlaba pero respirando hondo la destruyo para ser rodeado por la más increíble de las indiferencias .  
  
- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? - pareció sorprenderse Hien .  
  
- Todo - murmuró el adolescente algo molesto, por no decir muy molesto - Acabo de hacer un hechizo de futuro, ¿sabes?  
  
Hien lo miro cada vez más confundido , no entendía absolutamente nada .  
  
- Uno de mis poderes preferidos siempre ha sido el de ver el futuro- confeso el adolescente de ojos azul violáceos - Y dentro de cinco años no me hace ninguna gracia como estarán las cosas, pero como la quiero y mi mayor deseo es ayudarla a que sea feliz supongo que la mejor manera es aliarme contigo. Siempre he sabido que ella nunca me querría , pero me resistía a creer en ello. Y una vez me prometí a mi mismo que la cuidaría hasta que ella encontrase a su verdadero amor y que cuando su corazón eligiese yo me retiraría , ¿estúpido verdad? - sonrió ahora divertido , Hien lo miro estrañado, seguía sin enteder nada , pero considero que lo más sensato era callar - Creo que va llegando la hora en la que me retire, siempre quedan más peces en el mar ...  
  
Diciendo eso se levanto de su sitio y sin descir nada más se dispuso a irse como si n hubiera pasado nada , pero cuando solo había andado unos pasos giro la cabeza hacía Hien y lo miro de una manera muy rara a la vez que su voz resonaba en la cabeza de Hien .  
  
" Hazle daño y te perseguire hasta el día de tu muerte " Hien no parecio sorprenderse al notar que Sininchi le hablabla por telepatia, es más le contesto de la misma forma .  
  
" No entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo" le confeso sin ni siquiera abrir la boca .  
  
" Ya lo sé " le contesto el muchacho cuyos ojos ahora sonreian divertidos y cualquiera la verlo no hubiese podido dejar de compararlo con su padre por lo parecidos que en ese momento eran " Pero no te preocupes destro de poco tu viviras lo que esa mujer me ha hecho ver y tu tambien lo entenderas. Tan solo prometeme que cuando llegue el momento la protegeras con tu vida"  
  
Y por algún motivo que Hien no llego a comprender su corazón asintió por él con un gesto de la cabeza y eso fue suficiente para que Sininchi sonriese tranquilamente y se fuese sin decir nada .  
  
Al otro lado de la piscina Ai Mizuno había visto toda la escena camuflada detrás de una revista , tal vez no había podido oír nada debido a la distancia y pero al ver alejarse a Sininchi con esa cara de derrota sonrió con satisfacción .  
  
- Primer obstáculo eliminado - sonrió para si misma - Ahora solo me queda lo más difícil ....  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡He vuelto!! ^_^ ¿Me hechabais de menos? .... ¿No? ...  
  
Bueno lejos de bromas, ¿qué os parecido este capitulo? Como podeis ver es el más largo que he hecho ya podeis estar contentas , ¿eh? . Bueno si ya se que dije que solucinaria lo de Nadesiko y Hien es este pero como veia que para solocionarlo aún quedaba un trozo decidi dejarlo mejor así .  
  
Algunos os preguntareis porque el titulo "Amor de agua " Bueno es simple se lo he dedicado a nuestro nuevo personaje Ai Mizuno de alguna manera el titulo tenia que ver con ella. Os explico es japonés Ai significa "amor" y Mizuno seria algo así como "Agua" , resultado : Amor de agua . ¿Qué os parece?  
  
Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, ya saben lo feliz que me hace y espero que me dejen más .  
  
Eso es todo .  
  
Yuen . 


	12. Preparativos para un baile

PREPARATIVOS PARA UN BAILE  
  
Mikki miró con aire autoritario a las personas delante suyo, Yui, Mamoru largo en la cama de Mikki, Sinichi que parecía de peor humor que la noche anterior y a Kero y Spinel que estaban sentados en la cama.  
  
Todos estaban en el cuarto Mikki y miraban a esta con impaciencia después de que esta los hubiera llamado hacía cinco minutos con un mensaje telepático que hizo que Yui que estaba en la piscina con Ying Fa casi se ahogase por la sorpresa, que Sininchi pensase que se estaba volviendo loco y que Mamoru se cayera del susto de su cama .  
  
Bien – informo Mikki paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación con aire casi militar- La situación se nos esta yendo de las manos. Nadiko esta pasándolo bastante mal y todo por culpa de una maldición sin ningún fundamento. El plan A a fracasado ¿a alguien se le ocurre un plan B? – medió suplico lo que ocasiono que los demás casi se cayeran contra el suelo de la impresión, no era muy corriente ver a Mikki suplicando por algo.  
  
Un beso – murmuró Yui después de recuperarse la de la sorpresa – Ying dijo algo de un beso esta tarde – explico cuando todas las miradas se centraron en ella – Algo como que sola la fuerza de la magia y de un beso anularía la maldición.  
  
Si es cierto – asintió Mikki – Bueno, eso nos da una idea tenemos que conseguir que se besen – ante su simple razonamiento a todos se les resbalo una gran gotaza por la cabeza - ¿Por qué me miráis así?  
  
Por que no se pueden ni mirara a la cara – le explico su hermano molesto - ¿Cómo quieres que se besen? – que hubiera renunciado a Nadesiko hacía unas horas no quería decir que le gustase la situación, pero todavía tenia muy metidas en la cabezas las imágenes que esa "niña" le había mostrado como para poder hacer otra cosa.  
  
Bueno entonces, tendremos que hacer algo menos drástico – murmuró Mikki encogiéndose de hombros .  
  
Creo que no escuchaste a Ying Fa, ¿verdad? – pareció molestarse Yui – Vale es solo una niña , pero te recuerdo que es vidente ...  
  
¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? – se enfado Mikki .  
  
Dijo que no conseguirías nada, pero que se solucionaría .  
  
Tu no estabas esta tarde con Nadesiko en su habitación- murmuró Mikki molesta – Ya la viste estaba histérica y todo por culpa de Hien. He visto a mi amiga muchas veces destrozada y no quiero volver a verla así solo por una estúpida rivalidad entre clanes.  
  
Aunque ellos rompan sus diferencias , no lo harán sus clanes – murmuró Sininchi preocupado - ¿Creéis que si por un casual acaban juntos, sus clanes lo aceptaran?  
  
Todos se lo quedaron mirando no por la verdad de su palabras sino más bien porque acababa de insinuar que le daba exactamente igual si Nadeesiko no acababa con él .  
  
Nadiko no tiene nada que ver con ningún clan – se molesto Mikki cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Sininchi la miro con gesto culpable como si temiera decir algo pero acabo por morderse los labios y callar, mientras que su parte Kero al que seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia lo que todos pretendían frunció el ceño recordando como hacía un mes Nadesiko había sido capaz de entonar una oración a los espíritus que solo un heredero o el jefe de un clan mágico podría hacer.  
  
Tengo una idea – salto de repente Spinel sobre saltando a todos , era la primera vez que intervenía en la conversación - ¿Y si los encerramos juntos?  
  
Todos se los quedaron mirando con expresiones bastante diferentes en la cara a excepción de Sininchi que se había puesto a mirar por la ventana como esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
  
¿Te has vuelto loco? – se escandalizo el guardián de las cartas Sakura – ¡Entonces ese chiquillo podría hacerle cualquier cosa!  
  
Pareció que la negativa de Kero era lo único que necesitaban para decidirse por que el rostro de Mikki se ilumino con una gran sonrisa mientras que Yui y Mamoru se miraban temerosos ante la sonrisa de la morena, como medio guardianes que eran de ella desde niños habían aprendido a temer esa sonrisa .  
  
No esta mal Spii – reconoció Mikki – Pero creo que se me ha ocurrido un plan B mejor...  
  
Decir que todos se pusieron a temblar ante el tono que utilizo seria quedarnos cortos, Mikki era muy parecía a su madre tanto en carácter como en aspecto pero cuando se lo proponía podía llegara tener la misma mente retorcida de su padre .  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
CHINA . Hong Kong .  
  
Lejos de todo el alboroto de las vacaciones de los chicos en Hong Kong se daba un alboroto diferente dentro de la mansión de los Teu .  
  
Terminados todos los asuntos en el Concilio los cabecillas del Clan Teu volvían de nuevo a su hogar en Shangai, abandonando la vieja mansión en la que estaban hacía poco instalados hasta que el Concilio los requiriera de nuevo en Hong Kong.  
  
La anciana Pei suspiró aliviada subiendo a su gran limusina negra en la que su esposo y su sobrina Naten la esperaban.  
  
Al contrario que a la joven Naten, Teu Pei odiaba con todas sus fuerzas Hong Kong, no solo por el hecho de que la ciudad hubiera estado desde siempre a merced del Clan Li y de los Lao sino porque el ambiente la cargaba demasiado. Hong Kong era por excelencia la ciudad mágica del mundo y el ambiente lleno de presencias que siempre mostraba cargaba demasiado los nervios de la anciana mujer entre tantas energías era incapaz de sentir la suya propia , era horrible . Y el hecho de que siempre fueran a Hong Kong cuando el Concilio montaba jornada de reunión lo que significaba que todos los representantes de los distintos clanes acabaran en la ciudad durante un par de meses no podía dejar de irritar a la mujer ya que entonces la atmósfera de magia era casi irrespirable para cualquier persona que tuviera magia .  
  
Por el contrario Naten disfrutaba de aquella ciudad por el mismo motivo que su tía la odiaba , la energía que rodeaba la ciudad en esos día era tan fuerte y notable que no podía dejar de hacerla sentir viva. Para ella increíble despertarse en medio de la noche con las ventanas abiertas y sentir que toda aquella magia por la que había decidió vivir desde niña . La magia era lo que más alegría le causaba en el corazón. No por nada era el Oráculo de los Teu . Era capaz de lo que ningún otro oráculo en la ciudad durante una reunión del Concilio podría hacer diferenciar una energía de otra a kilómetros de distancia .  
  
Al fin fuera de este maldito lugar – gruño la anciana sentándose al lado de su esposo en la limusina , fuera los criados se apresuraban por recogerlo todo dentro de la casa mientras uno o dos mayordomos de confianza permanecían al lado del coche para despedir a sus señores .  
  
Que pena- se lamento Naten sentada delante de sus tíos apoyada contra la ventanilla- Me encanta este lugar .  
  
Yo prefiero Shangai, la verdad – confeso el anciano Xang – pero Hong Kong nunca me ha desagradado es una hermosa ciudad. Pues a mi tu hermosa ciudad me produce dolor de cabeza – refunfuñó la anciana molesta- Ya deseo llegar a un lugar que en lo referente a magia no este controlado por los estúpidos de los Li o los inservibles de los Lao .  
  
Entonces en Shangai te sentirás a gusto tía, esta controlado por ti – rió Naten al tiempo que la limusina arrancaba por fin .  
  
La anciana la miró con algo de molestia antes de girar la cabeza hacía su ventanilla tenía mejores cosas en que pensar antes que en los Li. A su llegada a Shangai tenía muchas cosas que hacer y preparar pero la más urgente de todas era el asunto de su nieta .  
  
Dime Naten, ¿qué es lo último que has sentido de Nadesiko? – preguntó la mujer volviendo de nuevo su molesta mirada a su sobrina .  
  
Tu heredera esta perfectamente tía – asintió la chica encogiéndose de hombros – No se que ocurriría hacía un mes pero se recupero rápidamente ...  
  
Eso ya nos lo has dicho cenca de veinte veces – gruño la anciana – Me refiero ahora mismo ...  
  
Anoche intente conectarme con su animo – murmuró el oráculo – No se que será pero es como si algo estuviera influyendo en su animo y la manejase a su antojo .  
  
¿Un conjuro? – se asusto Xang mirando a su sobrina con preocupación .  
  
No lo sé – se encogió la chica de hombros – Es poco lo que puedo percibir de ella en Hong Kong y sobre todo durante las ultimas semanas con la vuelta del jefe del Concilio las reuniones comenzaron de nuevo a tomar importancia y atmósfera de magia se intensifico. Comprobare lo que le ocurre cuando lleguemos a casa .  
  
Esta bien – asintió el hombre preocupado por su nieta .  
  
Hablando de la mocosa – murmuró Pei despectivamente - ¿Ya has hablado con nuestros abogados?  
  
Si – asintió el hombre pesadamente – Los tramites ya han empezado seguramente a finales de este mes la custodia será nuestra.  
  
La anciana Pei sonrió triunfal consciente de que iba a ganar la batalla que se avecinaba y ante la sonrisa de esta Naten se preocupo .  
  
"Pobre niña" – pensó – "No sabe lo que le espera, Pero ojalá los dioses la ayuden superar las pruebas que todo heredero ha de superar , espero realmente que la magia este de verdad en su sangre"  
  
Sin más el interior de la limusina se lleno de un silenció que ninguno de los ocupantes del vehículo se molesto en romper .  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*******************************  
  
Cuando Nadesiko despertó la noche ya había caído fuera, se sentía turbada y mareada y la cabeza le dolía tanto que parecía que le iba a explotar .  
  
Al principio todo fue confusión para ella no recordaba haberse echado a dormir es más ni siquiera llevaba el pijama aún llevaba el bañador rojo que se había puesto por la mañana para bajar a piscina. Y entonces lo recordó, recordó que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Mikki mientras comprendía que no era muy diferente a su abuela Pei y que posiblemente acabaría siendo tan desposta como ella, tenía que reconocerlo, su reacción había sido bastante estúpida no tenía porque haberse puesto así pero al menos parecía que todo el odio y la desesperación por fin habían desaparecido de ella para dejar paso a un incomodo y molesto dolor de cabeza , dándose la vuelta en la cama se fijo en la cama contigua, la pequeña Ying Fa descansaba en ella totalmente dormida mientras murmuraba algunas cosas en chino .  
  
Nadesiko no pudo evitar sonreír estaba claro que aquella enana era un encanto, lastima que no se pudiera decir lo mismo de su hermano ... Esta bien puede que todavía no se hubiera olvidado de todo el odio y aún guardase algo para el pelicastaño .  
  
Al girar a ver el reloj noto sorprendida que eran las cinco de la mañana lo que venia a decir que había estado durmiendo cerca de doce horas. Talmente desvelada ya , la chica opto por levantarse de la cama , darse una ducha y buscar alguna aspirina para su dolor de cabeza . Después de eso ya vería que hacer hasta que los demás se dignaran a despertar .  
  
¿Me estas tomado el pelo verdad? – preguntó Nadesiko por quinta vez a la hora del desayuno mientras devoraba su cuarta tostada con tres capas de mantequilla y cuatro de mermelada .  
  
No – contesto Mikki cansadamente – Es cierto .  
  
Ella y Nadesiko estaban sentadas solas en una pequeña mesa esperando a que Arimi y Yui vinieran a desayunar y contemplaban divertidas como Hien y los demás chicos intentaban dar de desayunar a Ying Fa en la mesa de al lado sin muchos resultados.  
  
Sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza – gruñó - ¿Cómo que un baile de mascaras en el hotel?  
  
Pues eso – sonrió Mikki intentando ocultar su diversión – Era una de las sorpresas de papá para nuestro viaje ha organizado un baile de mascaras en nuestro honor me llamo anoche para decírmelo y ahora el hotel esta lleno de panfletos anunciándolo ¿aún no te has topado con ninguno?  
  
Ya no llevo la cuenta de los que he ido recopilando – gruñó molesta – Pero me sorprende que tu padre haya hecho algo así sin decirnos nada antes y sobre todo sin estar aquí para ver la cara que ponemos al enterarnos de lo que pretendía.  
  
Eso es cierto – murmuró Mikki sin argumentos – Pero ya conoces a mi padre .  
  
¿Habéis oído lo del baile? – preguntó Arimi emocionada apareciendo junto a Yui que llevaba una cara de cansancio absoluto estaba claro que su amiga había estado rayándole con lo del baile desde que se había enterado .  
  
Ahora mismo se lo estaba contando a Nadesiko – explicó Mikki sonriéndoles ambas .  
  
Justo entonces un camarero se acerco a atender las recién llegadas y tras coger la orden se marcho rápidamente.  
  
¡Que emoción! – gritó Arimi emocionada – No me lo puedo creer. ¡Siempre había querido asistir a uno de esos bailes!  
  
Si Arimi ya lo sabemos – murmuró Yui de forma cansada – Y también nos hemos enterado de que no tienes nada que ponerte y de que tendremos que pasar en día de compras ... Si ya lo sé .  
  
¿Cómo lo sabias?- se extraño su amiga provocando una gran sonrisa en las otras dos .  
  
¡Porque llevas toda la mañana con lo mismo! – le gritó molesta .  
  
Vaya que genio – medio lloró su amiga acobardada – Tranquila que ya me calló .  
  
Yui en contestación solo le fulmino con la mirada lago molesta, pero después de fulminar a la pelirroja giro a ver enfada Mikki .  
  
Tío Eriol, podría habernos dicho algo, la verdad – gruño pero solo Mikki noto el sarcasmo de su voz .  
  
Ya lo conoces – murmuró Mikki encogiéndose de hombros- no suele razonar lo que hace. Tal vez se le ocurriera ayer por la tarde y lo organizara todo con el gerente del hotel esta noche .  
  
De tío Eriol cualquier cosa – murmuró Nadesiko – Bueno la cuestión es que yo tampoco he traído ningún vestido de fiesta.  
  
Entonces esta decidido – exclamó Yui volviendo a su acostumbrada vitalidad – ¡Pasaremos todo el día de compras!  
  
A Mikki y a Nadesiko se les resbalo una gran gota mientras Arimi saltaba de felicidad, le encantaba la idea . Las ventajas de estar en el hotel en el que se encontraban es que tenían una planta exclusiva de tiendas de las marcas más famosas, pero tras pasar toda la mañana en esa planta, las chicas decidieron que no habían encontrado nada a su gusto. Bueno quien en realidad lo decidió fueron Mikki y Yui que se pusieron a sacar puntillas a todo vestido que se probaban , por lo que al final de la mañana mientras comían esta vez en compañía de los chicos y Ying Fa decidieron que saldrían fuera del hotel a la ciudad para buscar un vestido de fiesta en condiciones y que esta se llevarían con ellas a Ying Fa para buscarle un vestido, ante lo que Hien se lo agradeció y les pregunto cuanto costaría para pagárselo ya a lo que Nadesiko le salto encima como una fiera .  
  
¿Es que acaso te crees que somos pordioseras o algo así? – le había gritado furiosa en medio del restaurante - ¡No necesitamos que nos lo pagues de adelanto! ¡Tenemos dinero!  
  
¿Pero a ti que te pasa? – le gritó Hien hecho una furia al ver como le gritaba la chica- ¡Yo no te he insultado! ¡Ni siquiera estaba hablando contigo!  
  
¡Pero me has ofendido!- le hizo notar la otra .  
  
Aunque todos veían la escena con incredulidad y nerviosismo ninguno se veía muy por la labor de parar la discusión a no ser que quisieran acabar entre dos guerras pero haciendo por fin gala de toda su valentía Mikki decidió romper la discusión que tenían tan entretenidos al resto incluso a Takesi, que había decidido que prefería que se llevaran fatal a que se hablasen y a Ying Fan que veía con consternación como ambos se gritaban el uno al otro .  
  
- Li – llamó la morena interponiéndose entre los dos – Gracias pero ya te pasare la factura en otro momento . Nadiko vayámonos ya – ordeno antes de agarrar a Nadesiko que seguía gritándole a Li por un brazo algo relacionado con tacaño desconfiado y a Ying con el otro salió rápidamente del comedor seguidas por Yui y Arimi que veían el estado furioso de la de ojos verdes con consternación .  
  
La tarde se paso volando para las cinco chicas que a lo que quisieron darse cuenta eran las ocho de la tarde y ya habían comprado todo lo necesario por lo que como balas volvieron al hotel para prepararse para la noche , pero debido a dura jornada de compras Ying Fa llego totalmente dormida en brazos de Nadesiko al hotel .  
  
¿Crees que deberíamos despertarla? – murmuró Nadesiko a Mikki al tiempo que ambas entraban a su habitación donde en el descansillo frente a la televisión Spinel y Kero competían con un juego de consola pero estaban tan concentrados en el juego y en gritarse el o al otro que ni siquiera notaron a las chicas .  
  
Tal vez deberíamos despertarla – murmuró Mikki – No nos perdonaría que no la llevásemos al baile al demás si se queda dormida ahora no dormirá nada esta noche.  
  
Bien – accedió Nadesiko – Hagamos algo, tu te vistes mientras la visto a ella y luego mientras tu te peinas y pintas yo me visto y luego me ayudas a peinarme y pintarme o me haré un desastre- termino medio suplicando.  
  
Esta bien – concedió Mikki con una gran sonrisa entrando a su habitación .  
  
********************************************  
  
Ying Fan entro corriendo emocionada a la habitación de Mikki cuando esta acababa de aplicarse una base de maquillaje frente a su tocador, La niña llevaba puesto un bonito vestido blanco con detalles de flores bordadas y llevaba puesto un bonito antifaz blanco. Auque al ser tan pequeña la regla de las mascaras no se aplicaba a ella la pequeña había gritado y pataleado hasta que las chicas accedieron a comprarle un antifaz como el de ellas pero al ser tan pequeña el antifaz le venia realmente grande, ya que no encontraron antifaces para ella, por lo que se le caía todo el rato hasta que Nadesiko lo había arreglado momentos antes haciéndolo más pequeño con una de las cartas de su madre .  
  
Ya estoy lista – gritó la niña emocionada – Nady me pidió que te dijera que cuando estés listas pases por favor a ayudarla ya que tiene un ligero problema con el vestido.  
  
Y sin más la pequeña volvió a salir al descansillo para poder jugar con  
Kero y Spinel que estaban algo enfurruñados por no poder ir a la fiesta .  
  
Mikki suspiro divertida terminando de pintarse y viéndose críticamente en  
el reflejo del espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido lila con reflejos más  
oscuros que se ataba a su cuello y marcaba su bien desarrollada figura,  
el vestido le llegaba hasta los pies con una ligera abertura hasta las  
rodillas, su aspecto parecería totalmente el de una mujer hecha y derecha  
sino hubiera sido porque había optado por dejarse el pelo suelto en un  
medio recogido que la hacía a ver algo más joven de lo que su vestido  
insinuaba pero que realmente la hacía parecer muy bonita y con el antifaz  
de color morado nadie hubiera adivinado que se trataba de ella.  
  
Sin más se dirigió hacía la habitación de su amiga atravesando el baño  
que compartían.  
  
Desde que tenía uso de razón Mikki había llegado a la conclusión que en  
asuntos de estética y maquillaje Nadesiko era todo un caso. Vale, no  
podía negar que su amiga tenía buen gusto para vestirse pero a la hora de  
arreglarse para una fiesta o un baile, la chica era de temer por  
completo. Su madre solía bromear diciendo que Nadesiko había heredado la  
misma capacidad de acicalamiento que Sakura, pero realmente Nadesiko era  
peor, dejarla a ella con una barra de pintalabios y un vestido de fiesta  
era similar a que bajase a la fiesta sin pintar y con unos simples  
vaqueros, solo porque había sido incapaz de pintarse los labios y el  
vestido le resultaba demasiado incomodo no estaba hecha para esas cosas y  
odiaba el maquillaje tanto como últimamente a Li.  
  
Pero aún conociéndola no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando al entrar a su  
habitación la vio peleando por ponerse las medias de color carne que  
habían comprado esa tarde aun pese al calor .  
  
En su intento de meter se dentro de las medias había derribado toda la  
habitación y ahora estaba medio larga en el suelo maldiciendo a todo ser  
que tuviera algo que ver con la creación de esas cosas .  
  
Nadiko – llamó Mikki a su amiga con una gran gota en la frente por la visión de la escena - ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
  
Intentar meterme en estas cosas – murmuró la chica indignada sin dejar de pelar con las medias .  
  
La gota de Mikki creció considerablemente mientras pensaba que iba a ser  
una larga noche .  
  
¿Puede explicarme alguien de que voy disfrazada? – preguntó Nadesiko una vez su amiga termino de ayudarla a vestir mirando su reflejo en el espejo del armario de su cuarto con molestia .  
  
La imagen le devolvió la vista de una adolescente de quince años vestida con un vestido rojo con escote de palabra de honor que le llagaba hasta los pies hecho de gasa, llevaba el pelo recogido en un complica moño que la adolescente seguía sin saber muy bien como se lo había hecho su amiga pero que hacía imposible ver que tenia el pelo rizado y con la mascara roja y dorada que había comprado incluso a Mikki se le hacía difícil reconocerla . Así vestida dejaba de ser la pequeña Nadesiko que aun seguía pareciendo una niña de cabello rizado y rebelde sino que parecía toda una mujer, tal vez por eso Mikki le dio la respuesta más extraña que le había dado nunca .  
  
De mujer- le había sonreído emocionada su amiga.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Sonaba una suave melodía cuando Mikki, Nady y Ying Fa entraron con las caras cubiertas a la sala de baile. La pequeña estaba tan emocionada como imaginaron que estaría Arimi así que las tres decidieron buscar a las otras dos.  
  
Y no las hubieran reconocido a no ser porque habían comprado con ellas los vestidos que ahora lucían.  
  
Yui había dejado suelta su deslumbrante melena plateada y el vestido negro que llevaba puesto resaltaba su figura haciéndola una de las mujeres más llamativas del baile, llevaba una mascara plateada.  
  
Arimi en contraste llevaba un escotado y provocativo vestido de gala blanco al igual que su antifaz y había recogido su cabello en un moño simple dejando algunos mechones sueltos que le hacían ver aún más provocativa de lo que su vestido insinuaba, tal vez por eso muchos hombres se la quedaban mirando con lascivia tras sus mascaras y antifaces, pero la pelirroja no parecía notar las miradas. Lo único que hacía era mirar ansiosa a su alrededor buscando a su novio .  
  
Cuando las cinco se reunieron y se felicitaron unas a otras por lo logradas que se veían en esas pintas que no habían lucido en la vida , la música paro y la voz del cantante del grupo que animaba la fiesta se hizo bastante clara .  
  
Buenas noches – hablo el cantante presentador – El gerente del hotel me ha dado una nota que quería que os leyese . Al parecer esta prohibido quitarse las mascaras y que para hacer más interesante la velada se formaran a sorteo grupos de cuatro personas con las que compartirán la mesa de la cena y con las que deberán pasar toda la noche – la cara del cantante hizo una extraña mueca mientras seguía leyendo el papel que tenía en las manos – Bueno la cuestión es que se sortearan las parejas ahora mientras cada persona saca un numero de este saco y según el numero que os toque deberéis acudir al número de la mesa que os haya tocado. Eso es todo nos veremos después de la cena , disfruten de ella.  
  
Tras decir esto el cantante desapareció del escenario y al momento los camareros comenzaron a pasearse por la sala con bolsas llenas de papelitos que la gente iba sacando para ver que mesa les había tocado .  
  
Vaya – murmuró Arimi molesta – A saber con quien nos van a poner. Seguro que no nos toca a ninguna juntas .  
  
Nadesiko se encogió de brazos mientras Mikki sonreía burlona y Yui la fulminaba con la mirada .  
  
Si seguro que esto también es idea de tío Eriol – murmuró Yui sarcástica sin dejar de mirar a Mikki molesta .  
  
¿De quién si no?- sonrió Mikki divertida .  
  
Justo entonces una camarera paso al lado de las cinco.  
  
¿Podría quedarse la niña conmigo? – preguntó Yui adelantándose a las demás – Es demasiado pequeña como para dejarla sola .  
  
Si claro - asintió la camarera sonriéndole a la emocionada niña .  
  
Y tras eso todas sacaron un papel del saquito .  
  
Bien- murmuró Nadesiko - veamos mi número – y al tiempo que lo desplegaba Mikki hizo un extraño gesto con la mano que hizo que Ying tuviera la sensación de que tanto la mano de la morena como el papel de Nady brillaban – El quince – les informó con una sonrisa ¿y vosotras?  
  
El tres – informó Mikki .  
  
El veintiocho – murmuró Yui.  
  
Pues a mi me ha tocado el treinta y tres – contesto Arimi – Veis, lo sabía no nos ha tocado a ninguna juntas .  
  
¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ying algo confusa con lo de los papeles seguía sin entender nada del idioma.  
  
Nadesiko le sonrió encantada a la vez que se lo explicaba todo a lo que la pequeña sonrió divertida convencida de que iba ser una noche interesante .  
  
Sin más las amigas se dirigieron al comedor curiosas de saber con quien pasarían la noche .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Si ya se que debéis de estar deseando matarme por tardar tanto en poner  
un capitulo en el que no pasa nada , cuando había dicho que arreglaría lo  
de Nady y Hien en este capitulo pero como vi que me estaba quedando  
demasiado largo decidí acortarlo hasta que llega la hora de hacer frente  
a sus compañeros de mesa.  
  
Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que como ya tengo más clara las ideas para  
el próximo capitulo es posible que lo actualice antes, además de que como  
ya esta llegando semana santa tendré más tiempo para escribir .  
  
Bueno esto es todo .  
  
Gracias por leerme y espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios y criticas .  
Besos.  
  
Yuen Li. 


	13. A la orilla del mar

Capitulo XIII: Una noche junto al mar

Las suaves luces que iluminaban los jardines de noche parecían haberse intensificado para aquella ocasión y los murmullos y el jaleo de la cena habían llenado todo hasta hacía poco tranquilo jardín .

Realmente todo el mundo había quedado encantado cuando habían salido al jardín y habían visto la decoración y las mesas preparadas para la cena, realmente todos parecían emocionados y Mikki al notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de si misma al contemplar los rostros sonrientes de toda las personas que pasaban a su lado. Tenía que reconocerlo, todo había sido idea suya, la cena la distribución de las mesas la decoración, todo. Se había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche planeándolo todo con el gerente del hotel con la excusa de que todo había sido una idea de su padre .

Al principio el hombre había desconfiado y le había puesto mala cara, sin duda pensando que una fiesta así seria un gran gasto para el hotel, pero cuando pareció recordar quien la niña delante suyo se olvido por completo del presupuesto y la idea le pareció magnifica. Tal vez pensó que si complacía a la hija mimada de su jefe este le subiría el sueldo. Pero en realidad su decisión de ayudarla había sido causa da de un pequeño conjuro por parte de la morena de cumplir voluntades que duraría todo un día seguramente si durante todo este tiempo alguien le pedía toda su dinero el pobre gerente se lo entregaría argumentado que era una gran obra de caridad.

Sucediera como sucediese la cuestión es que había conseguido lo que se había propuesto desde un principio y ahora solo le quedaba hacer dos cosas disfrutar de la fiesta que había organizado y esperar a que todo saliera como ella había previsto .

Por otra parte Nadesiko no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzada cuando vio que todas las personas de su mesa ya estaban sentadas a esta pero sorprendentemente se levantaron saludarla cuando ella llego junto a ellos.

- Hola- saludo el hombre que más cerca estaba sentado de ella, era castaño y lucia un antifaz y esmoquin negros .

- Hola, siento llegar tan tarde pero no encontraba la mesa – se disculpo mientras se sentaba en el único sitio libre de su mesa .

- No pasa nada – rió una mujer morena con un estridente y horrible vestido verde sentada frente a ella, la mascara roja tampoco dejaba mucho que desear- Yo acabó de llegar .

- Si es cierto – aseguro el otro chico sentado a su izquierda, este también era castaño pero lucia un esmoquin blanco junto a un antifaz también blanco.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que comencemos a cenar, me muero de hambre- bromeo el castaño .

Nadesiko divertida y agradecida por la recibida iba a darle la razón cuando sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho como si de repente algo se apoderara de ella.

- Parece que usted solo piensa en comer, señor – murmuró la castaña casi sin darse cuenta y utilizando un tono algo desagradable, al notar lo horrible que había sido lo que había dicho se tapo la boca horrorizada, pero ¿en que estaba pensando, no conocía a ese tipo de nada.

-¡Vaya! Siento haberla ofendido, al parecer la señorita es bastante delicada- repuso el chico en tono sarcástico¿quién se creía que era para tratarlo así?.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- se lamento Nadesiko horrorizada – No quería ser tan brusca.

El muchacho de negro iba responder que no pasaba nada cuando el mismo sintió la misma dolorosa punzada en el pecho que Nadesiko había sentido antes y por un segundo no fue consciente de lo que decía.

-Pues lo has sido – gruñó molesto – Y en mi opinión alguien como usted debería ir a alguna otra mesa en la que los presentes no la ofendiéramos tanto.

-¿Pero que se ha creído? – chilló Nadesiko perdiendo fácilmente la compostura al sentir otra punzada en el pecho – Me he disculpado, lo mínimo que podría hacer es perdonarme¿no? No pretendía ser tan grosera.

El muchacho de negro iba a contestar de nuevo de mala manera cuando la estridente mujer del vestido rojo, decidió que lo mejor sería intervenir.

-Chicos, ya basta – los frenó – La muchacha no quería ser tan brusca, pero lo fue. Pero ¡estaís discutiendo por una tontería!

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar el tema y comenzar a cenar- sugirió el joven vestido de blanco algo sorprendido por la situación.

Sin más los cuatro se volvieron a sentar para intentar disfrutar de la cena. Mientras Nadesiko y el otro muchacho se fulminaban con la mirada, estaba aclaro que en compañía del otro ninguno de los dos se lo iba a pasar bien aquella noche.

Tras uno de los grandes maceteros que adornaban el jardín Mikki se daba de golpes en la cabeza desesperada. El primer contacto había resultado un desastre¿es que esos dos no se podían decir hola, ni tras una mascara sin ponerse a discutir por quien había utilizado el tono más alto?

-¡Mierda!- gruñó la joven hechicera para si misma – Estúpido conjuró.

-Te lo dije – la voz de Yui tras ella consiguió hacer saltar a Mikki asustada – o más bien te lo dijo Ying Fa . ¿Cómo era lo que profetizo¡Ah, sí¡No conseguirás nada! – termino gritándole.

-Si que lo conseguiré- se defendió Mikki cuando se repuso de la sorpresa- ¡Solo he de conseguir que se besen!

La mirada que Yui le lanzo hablaba por si sola, pero aún así la guardiana decidió acompañarla de palabras.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Yo también quiero que se junten pero ese maldito conjuro los hace odiarse, la única manera de que se besen seria o por un tremendo accidente o por que alguien anulara el conjuro con otro conjuro...

-Nadie puede hacer eso –gruño Mikki – Ya lo he intentado en el desayuno, pero Nadiko casi le saca los ojos a Hien.

Yui negó con la cabeza.

- Además aunque consiguieras que se besaran, no es seguro que el conjuro se vaya a romper – razono la de ojos grises .

- Lo comente con Kero ... bueno esta bien chantajee a Kero y me dijo que la manera más efectiva de romper un conjuro de odio entre dos personas es que esas dos personas se besaran- explico Mikki encogiéndose de hombros.

Yui iba a volver a replicar cuando Sininchi se acerco a ellas, pudieron darse cuenta perfectamente de que era él por el simple hecho de que se había quitado la mascara que colgaba en una mano .

- ¡Hola!- las saludo alegremente -¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Ambas muchachas parpadearon incrédulas¿cómo las había reconocido¡Si llevan puesta sus mascaras!

-¿Sininchi? – se sorprendió su hermana .

-Si, hermanita- pregunto solicito.

-¿Por qué vas sin tu mascara?

-Porque he descubierto que son una tonterías, por ejemplo en lo que llevo aquí tres camareros ya me han hecho cinco veces la pelota llamándome señor Hiranizawa, así que ya que todos me reconocían me la he quitado además es bastante obvio quien sois cada una por ejemplo tu eres Mikki tu Yui esa de allí que esta fulminado con la mira a Hien- señalo la mesa a través de la planta del macetero- es Nadesiko y él que intenta reprimir las ganas de matar a mi niña es Hien¿veis? Las mascaras no sirven para nada.

El ego de Mikki acabo por los suelos mientras Yui intento aguantar la risa que le producía semejante situación .

-¿Por cierto porque Nadesiko y Hien están comiendo juntos y todavía queda vajilla en la mesa?- se sorprendió Sininchi refiriéndose a que durante la comida Nadesiko y Hien habían terminado tirandose los platos el una al otro.

Mikki tan solo sollozo en silencio comprendiendo que su plan estaba apunto de irse por los suelos y no se equivoco pues justo entonces en la mesa de Nadesiko esta se incorporo en su silla totalmente fuera de si estrellando fuertemente contra la mesa sus cubiertos .

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres niñato! – grito furiosa al adolescente del esmoquin negro, que como bien había dicho Sininchi era Hien- ¡Desde cuando todas las mujeres somos una malditas oportunistas!

- ¡ Yo no he dicho que todas las mujeres seáis oportunistas he dicho que hay mujeres que lo son! – le gritó Hien levantándose furioso – Y si tu te has sentido ofendida, supongo que será por algo¿no?

- ¿Qué!- gritó esta totalmente fuera de si- ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír¡¿Sabes que paso de cenar con un tipo tan asquerosamente arrogante como tu¡¿Por que he tenido que acabar en la misma mesa que un Li¡Que horror!

- ¡Y puede explicarme alguien que hago yo con una Teu estúpida? – le gritó Hien por su parte a ninguno parecía sorprenderse que se habían reconocido mutuamente- ¿Sabes que Nadesiko? No te vas tu ¡me voy yo!

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA Hien! Tu te quedas aquí por que yo no pienso ni acercarme a ningún lugar en el que tu hayas estado. ¡Así que me voy!

- ¡Bien!- le gritó este por su parte - ¡Pues yo también!

- ¡Bien! – chillo a su vez la heredera de los Teu y después de mirarse unos segundos con rabia ambos dieron media vuelta y cada uno desapareció por una dirección distinta, dejando a todos los comensales con la boca abierta el escándalo que habían armado había creado el silencio en todo el jardín .

Desde detrás del macetero Mikki tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Por qué? Dios¿por qué? – sollozo totalmente deprimida al ver como su muy elaborado plan se iba por los suelos.

Yui tras ella le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para intentar consolarla .

- Bueno hermanita, parece que Nadi no acabara en los brazos de Hien hoy – rió Sininchi triunfal, pero de repente el recuerdo de aquella niña pelirroja se le vino a la cabeza acallando de golpe su risa.

- ¡Me niego!- gritó la joven Hiranizawa recobrándose del sock inicial – Hora de poner en marcha el plan H ¿dónde esta mi cámara de video y mi báculo?

Ahora si que Yui y Sinichi no pudieron evitar caerse contra el suelo de la impresión ¿como podía cambiar tan rápido de personalidad esa niña?

- ¿Había un plan H?- se sorprendio Yui cuando vio a su amiga desparecer por entre las mesas del jardín con aire decidido.

- Yo creía que este era el B, no tengo ni idea de porque ha pasado al H directamente...- susurró Sininchi con una ligera gota en la cabeza.

- Creo que lo más sensato será que la sigamos ha ido a por la cámara de video.

Sininchi sopeso la idea de hacerle notar que el encontraba más preocupante el hecho de que reclamara su báculo a gritos pero prefirió callar , nunca había comprendido a las mujeres y no creía que empezara ha hacerlo ahora .

0000000000000000000000000

Hien tiro con fuerza su antifaz contra la estatua que tenía delante, se había alejado lo suficiente la fiesta como para no oír apenas los murmullos de esta tras él . Estaba apunto de volverse loco¿pero que le pasaba? Un segundo estaba dispuesto a pedir mil perdones Nadesiko por como la había tratado y al instante siguiente le estaba gritando cosas que luego le recomían la conciencia.¿Pero que le estaba pasando! Obviamente se estaba volviendo loco, pero es que simplemente ya no sabía si quería matar a la chica o si quería besarla, porque tenia que reconocerlo, quería besarla, llevaba desde mucho antes de la fiesta deseando besarla y ahora allí estaba sin saber el motivo por el que en vez de besarla se habían puesto a discutir. Decidido se había vuelto totalmente loco, si loco por ella. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando!

- Creo que se llama amor – rió una voz infantil tras él obligándole a volverse sorprendido y allí tras él encontrara la sonrisa traviesa de la chica pelirroja del bikini llamativo¿cómo se llamaba¡Ah, sí! Ai Mizuno.

- ¿De que hablas?- se molesto Hien al verla allí con tal tranquilidad, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas naranja y una mascara blanca en una mano.

- Estabas hablando solo- rió la chica divertida , algo que hizo sonrojar a Hien hasta la medula – Decías algo sobre que te morías por besarla pero en vez de eso os ponéis a discutir por tonterías cada vez que cruzáis una palabra.

Hien frunció el ceño molesto sin saber si sonrojarse aún más o enfadarse con ella por meterse donde nadie la llamaba.

- ¿Hablabas con la chica con la que discutías en la fiesta?- se interesó la niña.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa¡Y yo no estaba discutiendo con nadie en la fiesta!

- Perdona- se intimido la niña- No pretendía oírte pero es que estabas gritando y yo estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras ...

Hien se sintió súbitamente culpable por su reacción al parecer últimamente se enfadaba con todo el mundo .

- Lo siento no quería molestar – gruño dispuesto a irse pero la inocente voz de Ai lo detuvo.

- No espera- se alarmo al ver que se iba, cogiendolo de chaqueta - ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te ocurre tal vez pueda ayudarte?- sonrió la niña dulzona .

- Lo siento pero no creo que una niña como tu pueda ayudarme a comprender el porque me he vuelto loco- le sonrió con cortesía haciendo que la niña le soltara la chaqueta .

Al ver que no conseguía retenerlo su lado Ai se molesto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Playa –murmuró la niña lo suficientemente alto para que Hien la oyera.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió este girando a mirar a la niña.

- Ella ha ido a la playa – le sonrió olvidando su enfado- tal vez deberías ir hasta allí e intentar hablar con ella ... – y sin más la niña dio la vuelta y ahora fue ella la que despareció entre los arbustos .

100000000000000000000000000

Los pasos de Nadesiko nunca habían sido ni tan lentos ni tan cansados, había innumerables sitios en los que esconderse, pero solo ella estaba lo suficientemente loca para huir a un sitio a unos tres kilómetros de distancia con zapatos de tacón, si después de aquello podía seguir andando seria un autentico milagro. Había dejado su mascara en la recepción del hotel y soltado el pelo a medio camino, ya no era una mujer vestida para un baile sino, solo Nadesiko huyendo de una fiesta estúpida en medio de una playa desierta con los zapatos más horribles que había visto nunca en una mano.

Pero al estar allí sola comprendió porque había huido hasta allí, adoraba el mar, lo amaba, le encantaba sentir la brisa fresca y oír el lamento del mar a su lado, era tan relajante que en un segundo había olvidado por completo su enfado. Pero seguía sintiéndose fatal, quería matar a Hien era cierto pero cuando no lo tenia cerca se sentía fatal por sus estúpidas discusiones, realmente se sentía muy confusa¿qué le pasaba?

Pero intentado no pensar en nada, se sentó tranquilamente en la arena dejando vagar su imaginación al compás de las olas en la oscuridad .

00000000000000000000

- Te has vuelto loca- le informó Sinichi con tranquilidad mirando con determinación a su hermana.

Esta ya no llevaba su traje de fiesta sino que lo había sustituido por su túnica de hechicera y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. A su lado Yui, Kero y Spinel los miraban con una gran gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué¿ Por qué quiero librar a mi mejor amiga de una maldición?- se molestó Mikki.

- No – le corrigió Sininchi – Porque intentas hacer una sesión de espiritismo y convocar a una hechicera resentida para que te diga la mejor manera de romper una de sus maldiciones.

Pero Mikki ya no le hacía caso, se encontraba creando un circulo de velas en medio de la antesala de su habitación y parecía todo menos dispuesta ha hacerle caso.

Cuando termino de colocar las velas hizo aparecer su báculo en sus manos y tras dar un golpe al suelo con él las velas frente a ella se encendieron .

- Me da igual vuestra opinión pero ya que voy a hacer esto agradecería que os callaseis- gruñó Mikki demasiado seria para el gusto de todos , pero ya nadie se atrevió a decirle nada ¿qué podían decirle para que cambiase de idea? Era una Hiranizawa, cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza no salía ni a tiros .

Después de que una muy emocionada Yui apagase las luces, era su primera sesión de espiritismo y la verdad se lo estaba pasando bomba, Mikki miro con seriedad el circulo de velas que había creado frente a ella .

- Escucharme espíritus del más allá. Yo, el Sol, invoco a mi a la única mujer que puede romper esta maldición ... – su báculo brillo con fuerza lo cual parecio provocar que las velas del circulo se apagaran y el humo que emitieron estas fue concentrándose en el interior hasta que este creo la figura corpórea de una mujer, pero cuando el humo se disperso no había nada dentro del circulo.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos .

- ¿Y bien? – se impaciento Sininchi - ¿Dónde esta tu epiritu?

Una gran gota resvalo de la cabeza de la hachicera antes de volvese de uevo al irculo, volvio a encender las vela de la misma forma que antes y recito de nuevo el hechizo pero esta vez nisiquiera su baclo brillo .

- Mierda – exclamo furiosa ante la falta de resultado - ¿Por qué no fnciona mi magia? Sininchi, intentalo tu – ordeno .

- ¡De eso nada! Yo no practico esa clase de magia ¡Además es peligroso jugar de esa manera con el más alla! – se defendio.

- Sininchi tiene razon Mikki- intervino Spinel que no había dicho nada porque daba por sentado que su protegida no iba aconsegir nada .

Pero como Mikki no se daba por vencida ignoro a los que la acompañaban y se invento un nuevo hechizo para ver si asi conseguia hacerlo funcionar, pero como no lo hizo, hizo desaparecer su baculo y sin decir una palabra más cogio una libreta de la mesa y se puso ha hacer rimas absurdas con la inecion de dar con el hechizo acertado. El resto de la habitación goteo de vergüenza ajena y decidio que lo mejor seria retirarse antes de que se les pegar la locura de la hechicera.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Desde niña Ndesiko había tenido un hobby al que recuria siempre que podía, soñar despierta, se imaginaba a si misma en medio de un gran aventura que podía durara segundos, horas o días enteros , muchas veces había visto consumirse un tarde o una noche asomada a su ventana soñamdo despierta. Imaginándose la princesa de algun reino mágico que debía proteger a su pueblo de las maldades de algún malvado hechicero o como la valiente aventurera que debía cruzar medio mundo para encontrar un valiosa reliquia. Nadesiko planeaba estudiar Historia para ser arqueóloga como su abuelo. Pero aquella noche sentada frente al mar no fue una princesa ni una aventurera, fue ella misma, porque habían comprendido que si no arreglaba su mundo nunca más podría volver a soñar .

Estaba tan confusa, tanto, todo su mundo se había desbaratado cuando su madre murio. Mientras ella seguia viva Nadesiko había sentido que nada podía salir mal, porque su madre estaba junto a ella, porque ella la apoyaria fuera cual fuese su decisión.

Había sido horrible cuando perdio a su padre, pero soportable al fin y al cavo porque seguía teniedo a su madre y poco después aparecio Kero en su vida y aquel extraño peluche era capaz de alegrarle la existencia solo con proponérselo. Era tan agradable sentirse una niña que dormia abrazada a un peluche con vida al tiempo que tu madre te abrazaba con todo su cariño que Nadesiko lloraba el echo de haber crecido. En ese sentido no queria crecer, nunca quieso tal vez por eso aún a sus quince años tenia una actitud tan infantil. Pero eso carecia de importancia lo que ralmente queria Nadesiko en esos mometos era a su madre, ella siempre le había ayudado a poner en orden sus pensamientos y sabía que si ella estuviera allí en aquello momentos sabria como consolar su corazón. Era atan horrible amar y odiar al mismo tiempo que lo que Nadesiko más deseaba era poder abandnar uno de aquellos sentimientos, daba igual cual fuera peo todo seria mucho más sencillo si fuera solo odio lo que sentia por Hien pero por degracia debía reconocer que tambien lo amaba.

Si, lo amaba .

Que raro sonaba a aquello teniendo en cuanto que cuando lo tenia cerca solo queria arrancarle los ojos, pero realmente eran esos dos sentimientos los que se habían mezclado en ella con desesperación.

- Nadesiko – reconocio la voz perfectamente sin necesidad de girarse o siquiera dudar, Hien estaba detrás de ella .

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella con tranquilidad, el mar estaba tan tranquilo y hermoso que se sentia con todo menos con ganas de iniciar un discusión .

- Necesito hablar contigo- por alguna razon la voz del muchacho sonaba algo molesta, lo cual irrito a Nadesiko sin motivo .

- ¿Y que es lo que el principe Li quiere de esta humilde plebeya? – pregunto ella sarcástica sin nisiquiera volverse a mirarlo .

- ¿Por qué me odias?- fue la simple pregunta que salio de la boca del muchacho con una brusquedad demasiado excesiva .

Fue entonces cuando Nadesiko giro a mirarlo confusa, alli parado en medio de la palya con la luz de la luna brillando sobre él Nadesiko se dio cuenta de que realemnte no lo odiaba, simplemente dejaba de ser ella cuando lo tenia cerca. ¿Era eso amor?

- No te odio – gruño algo molesta girando la cara de nuevo al mar infinito y oscuro frente a ella.

Hien no dijo nada, simplemente se sento a su lado en la arena y ambos contemplaron el mar en silencio, sin saber que una pequeña figura de pelo rojo los miraba a lo lejos al timpo que recitaba un antiguo hechizo que un espiritu había susurrado una vez a su oido.

Ai Mizuno, sin duda no era lo que parecia y eso Hien y Nadesiko estaban apunto de aberlo .

000000000000000000000000

Mikki llevaba dos horas provando con diferentes hechizos y tristemente el que más resultados le había dado hasía sido el prmero, con los demás había conseguido destruir la habitación, llenarla de hojas secas que por culpa de una de las velas se hbaían prendido fuego, por lo que tuvo que inumdar la habitación para parar el incedio, es fácil pues comprender la cara que se le quedo a Kero cuando entro a la habitación en busca del pastel que había olvidado antes .

Mikki era una de esas muchahas a la que le preocupaba su aspecto, siempre se cuidaba muy mucho de que no hubiera ningun cabello fuera de su sitio o que su ropa no estuviera pasada de moda, además de que desde que había cumplido los 12 años Kero no recordaba haberla visto nunca sin brillo en los labios así pues verla en medio de aquel caos a punto de llorar de la impotencia totalemte cubierta de agua y hojas secas con parte de su tunica quemada fue sin duda una especia de trauma para el pobre guardian que al verla muy sabiamente lo único que pudo hacer fue dar media vueta a la otra habitación donde él y Spinel habían comenzado otro torneo de videojuegos .

Al verlo entrar totalemnte es sock sin pastel Yui decidio que tal vez era hora de hacer que Mikki se olvidara de su plan H, tal vez deveria seguir el orden alfabetico y continuar con el C.

- Mikki – murmuró imresionada alver lo que había echo al uarto, la había oido gritar pero no imaginaba que la situación llegara hasta ese punto de destrucción .

- ¡Soy un fracaso!- sollozo la morena agarrandose a la intura de su guardiana – Soy incapaz de atraer a un fantasma ...

- Tienes quince años y esa clase de magia no deberia estar a tu alcance hasta que cumplas 50 años ... – bromeo la mujer de pelo plateado – Ni siquiera tu padre podria hacer esto... Bueno a lo mejor él si ... ¡Pero es porque cuenta con los conocimientos de dos vidas! – se apresuro a contestar. Por mucho que lo inentes esto es magia demasido abanzada .

- Nadiko, consiguio atraer a su madre para recuperar las cartas – se queo la morena.

Yui no tuvi que pensar mucho para contestar esa pregunta .

- Tía Sakura se hubiera aparecido por si sola sin necesidad de ningun hechizo, pero Nadesiko lo consiguio por que ambas tinene un vinculo muy especial que las une incluso en a muerte¿qué clase de vinculo tienes tu con Ana?- tampoco iba adecirle que Nadesiko lo había conseguido tambien, porque poseia un poder espiritual mayor que el que tenia ella.

- La odio¿no es vinculo suficiente?- provo la adolescente y Yui tuvo que reir ante aqulla ocurrencia .

- ¿Qué tal si probamos con otra letra? – sugirio cuando paro de reir .

000000000000000000000000000000

Si les hubieran preguntado ninguno de los dos hubiera sabido como comenzo el beso, tal vez cuando los brazos de ambos chocaro suavente o tal vez fue el relajante sonido del mar que les hizo olvidar en la oscuridad el estraño rencor que sentian el uno por el otro cuando estaban juntos, solo sabían que habían aguntado más de dos minutos juntos sin gritars cuando de repente los lavios de uno encontraron los laios de la otra y aún cuando el primer sentimiento de ambos fue separarse y gritarse el uno al otro unas unas barbaridades ninguno de los dos pudo romper el beso, como si algo los hubiera encadenado de repent y fueran incapaces de separarse algun día . Un simple beso fue lo único que les ayudo a relajarse a olvidar sus problemas y sus rencores y cuando finalmente este termino debido a la necesidad de oxigeno, ambos abrieron los ojos para miararse con sorpresa como si hubieran despertado de un extraño sueño en el que llevaban metidos unos cuantos días y es que era exactamente asi como se sentian. Por algun motivo ya no había necesidad de gritarse ya no se odiban si es que se hbaía odiado alguna vez y por algun motivo tampoco había necesidad de pedir perdon por aquel beso y tras mirarse a los ojos unos segundos embobados volvieron a cercar sus cabezas y repitieron de nuevo aquel extraño beso que había surgido de la nada .

Mientras profundizaban su torpe segundo beso unos pies descalzos llegaron junto a ellos por la arena sin hacer un solo ruido .

- ¡Que bonito! – exclamo la recien llegada batiendo palmas alegremente comportandose como la niña que era .

Tanto Nadesiko como Hien se separaron totalemnte averonzados para mirar orrorizados s la niña pelirroja frente a ellos .

- Ai – murmuró Hien casi con resignación, realmente no le sorprendia verla allí , todo lo contrario a Nadesiko.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Ai? – pregunto tan roja como el color de su vestdo o el pelo de la niña.

Pero la pequeña no hizo caso a ninguno de los dos pues derpente se había puesto a dar saltos alegremente .

- Funciono, funciono ... mi hechizo funciono ... -canturreo alegremente.

No es que a Hien le horrorizara lo mal que la niña antaba sin más bien o que cantaba .

- ¡Hechizo! – se escandalizo cogiendola de los hombros - ¿Qué hechizo?

La niña parpadeo confusa antes de sonreir recuperando su extraña madurez.

- El que mi ama me enseño – susurro la niña con una estraña sonrisa.

Al oír aquello Hien la solto y Nadesiko se incorporo con su largo vestido levantandose del suelo .

- Ying Fa predijo que la maldición solo se romperia con un beso - comenzó a explicar la niña con tranquilidad – Pero parecias odiaros demasiado como para besaros y la maldicion de los Li y los Teu es tan antigua y fuerte que dificilmente podria anularse o sosegarse de alguna manera . Pero vuestros amigos no sabian que solo el amor puede crear una barrera tan fuerte que repele cualquier clase de magia y puede hacer que dos personas se besen por mucho que se odien ...

- Estas diciendo¿ que se amor se acaba de materializar y ha hecho que nos besemos?- pregunto Hien sarcastico y molesto .

- Primero, yo me materialice hace tiempo y segundo os habéis besado por vosotros mismos yo no e tenido nada que ver en eso – gruño la niña molesta.

Hien se quedo con cara extraña sin entender una palabra mientras Nadesiko sonreía sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Hemos sido objeto de una maldición?- aquello era exactamente lo que Nadesiko no entendía.

Ai tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y ya se ha roto?

La pequeña volvió a sentir alegremente.

- ¡No entiendo nada!- se quejo Hien - ¿Quién eres en realidad maldita mocosa?

- Vuestra hermana – susurro la chica aumentando su sonrisa, por primera vez desde que existía se estaba comportando como una niña de seis años.

Hien pareció consternado pero Nadesiko no.

- Es la ultima carta de mi madre – susurró Nadesiko con fingida tranquilidad – Mi madre siempre dijo que era la carta del Amor pero no tenia nombre, así que cuando invoque a las cartas no pude atraer esta.

Ahora la cara extraña de Hien fue dedicada a Nadesiko.

- Y si es una carta¿por qué dices que es nuestra hermana? – pregunto molesto, ante lo cual ambos se giraron a mirar a la carta frente a ellos con curiosidad.

La aludida al notar las miradas sonrió con calma de nuevo extendiendo sus manos hacía ambos.

- ¿Queréis que os lo muestre? – pregunto alegremente- entonces tocadme y daremos un pequeño viaje por el pasado de vuestros padres.

Nadesiko y Hien se miraron unos segundos a los ojos antes de volverse hacía Ai y sin pensarlo dos veces agarrar la mano que esta les ofrecía. Pero en el momento que la cogieron la sensación de vértigo llego al estomago de los adolescentes antes de que cayeran en una pesada oscuridad, camino de un pasado que casi ya había sido olvidado por muchos.

Cuando finalmente ambos pudieron abrir los ojos abandonando la oscuridad, ya no estaban a la orilla del mar, ya ni siquiera era de noche. Ambos habían dejado la playa a pesar que sus pies y su ropa estuvieran llenos de arena frente a ellos, no estaba el mar, sino una bonita niña de pelo castaño con aire triste que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto en el que se encontraban. Cuando la niña giro sus ojos verdes hacía ellos y no los vio ambos dieron por sentado que estaban en una especie de visión y que aquella pequeña estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar.

Había algo tan familiar en los ojos verdes de la niña que por un instante Hien creyó estar viendo a Nadesiko, pero no era ella, pese a todo había pequeñas diferencias como la larga y rizada melena de Nadesiko.

- ¿Mama? – murmuró Nadesiko confusa al ver a la niña y Hien comprendió que la niña frente a ellos no era una visión sino un recuerdo del pasado, del pasado de la antigua cazadora de cartas Sakura Kinomoto.

Como si la misma idea hubiera pasado por la mente de Nadesiko esta se agarro al brazo del muchacho al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, casi a la vez que los ojos idénticos de su madre frente a ella la imitaban .

Algo parecía afectar profundamente a la niña frente a ellos pues a diferencia de Nadesiko que controlo con valor sus lágrimas las de Sakura cayeron por su rostro sin control, pero en el momento en que la primera callo al suelo algo extraño ocurrió, el circulo mágico de Sakura se materializo en el suelo y frente a la niña una luz brillante dejo aparecer una carta . Desde su posición Nadesiko pudo ver el dibujo y sonrió amablemente borrando las lagrimas de su ojos .

Sakura pareció pensar lo mismo que Nadesiko pues se olvido de lo que la hacía llorar para coger la carta frente a ella , la carta de Sakura que ella misma acababa de crear y al volverla y ver su dibujo su sonrisa igualo a la que su hija mostraba en aquel mismo momento .

- Eso es Shaoran ...- susurró la maestra de cartas estrechando la carta contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos en completa paz, fuera lo que fuese lo que la amargaba Nadesiko se dio cuenta de que lo había solucionado creando aquella carta.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada todo volvió a ser negro y ambos creyeron por un instante que la carta de Sakura los devolvería a la playa, pero no fue así, cuando la luz volvió ambos seguían en un recuerdo del pasado, en concreto en un aeropuerto contemplando a un niño castaño que parecía una versión de Hien más joven totalmente sonrojado con un peluche de un osito mirando avergonzado a la niña frente a él, la misma niña que ambos acababan de dejar en un habitación abrazada a una carta .

- Antes de que preguntes- murmuró Hien- Si, ese es mi padre .

Nadesiko no necesitaba que Hien se lo dijera para saberlo, ambos eran demasiado parecidos.

- Es ese peluche es para mi – murmuró la Sakura niña sonriendo también algo avergonzada a pesar de que sonó como una pregunta , realmente no lo era, ambos sabían a quien pertenecía aquel peluche.

Shaoran tan solo se lo tendió aun más avergonzado que antes pero sonriendo, comprendiendo repentinamente algo que solo ellos dos podían saber o quizás sentir .

Y sin más ambos se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse algún día. Ella había creado una carta por él y él había hecho un peluche para ella y ahora se decían adiós con tanta calma que cualquier espectador ajeno aquélla escena que hubiera leído el amor que destilaban los ojos de ambos hubieran creído que cuando aquellos dos volvieran a verse seguirían juntos hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas y aquella fue la sensación que inundo el pecho de Nadesiko y sabiendo que aquello no iba a ocurrir nunca no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas .

- Y yo le pregunte a tu padre por quien había creado mi madre su carta – susurró, pero a pesar de que estaba llorando Hien la vio sonreír y él en su extraño sock, no pudo evitar corresponder su sonrisa , antes de que de nuevo todo se volviera negro.

De nuevo la oscuridad desapareció pero esta vez no completamente, era de noche y llovía acataron como si el cielo estuviera descargando toda su inmensidad sobre ellos, pero ni Nadesiko ni Hien estaban allí realmente así que a pesar de sentir la lluvia sobre ellos ninguno de los dos se estaba mojando.

Estaban parados en medio de un calle donde y una adulta Sakura corría hacía ellos en la lluvia, Nadesiko sintió una cierta amargura al verla, sin duda era su madre, ya no era una niña pesar de que las lágrimas y la lluvia hubieran inundado su cara .

- ¡ Sakura , espera ¡ No corras, por favor ! ...- tras ella ambos reconocieron a Shaoran tal y como ambos lo recordaban y seguramente como Hien seria dentro de unos años .

- ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ? Ya me lo has dicho todo ¿no?- Sakura paro de correr para volverse furia contra él justo frente a los hijos de ambos- ¡Déjame en paz ! Al fin y al cavo estaba claro que esto pasaría , no te culpo todo es por mi culpa , soy una tonta ... no debí hacerme ilusiones... – toda su furia acabo desapareciendo al tiempo que dejo escapar una palabras .

- No , no digas eso . Yo soy el culpable de todo , no debí dejarme llevar, no debí besarte esa vez ... no debí olvidarme de mi Clan ...- suplico Shaoran

- ¡Tu Clan ! Siempre acaba siendo él ¿no?- replico la muchacha cruzándose de brazos .

- Sakura ...- murmuró acercándose lentamente a ella.

- No, no digas nada . No serviría de nada , es igual que la ultima vez con la diferencia de que ahora ya no somos unos niños y sabemos que ya no puede haber una promesa , para volver a vernos. Ambos sabemos que este es un adiós definitivo, nada , no me queda nada de ti , ya no nos volveremos a ver . Adiós, ilusiones , promesas, sueños y besos ...

- Yo también muero este día , no me voy queriendo , pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que abandonarte y contigo también mi vida ... Me siento muy mal, al final todo esto es mi culpa . Mi maldito deber es más fuerte que mi amor por ti, pero dime solo una palabra una sola pídeme que me quede y yo lo haré , adiós a mi clan y adiós a mi deber , ya solo mi importas tu ...- parecía tan amedrentado que por algún motivo las ganas que Nadesiko tenia de romperle la cara desde que había visto llorar a su madre por su culpa se esfumaron, pero no afecto Sakura de la misma forma.

- Se supone que ahora sonreiría me lanzaría a tus brazos, pero no lo haré , no soy una persona tan egoísta para dejar que mi amor haga sufrir a un centenar de personas – una reacción típica de su madre pensó Nadesiko- Yo lo comprendo, de veras que lo hago , por eso no puedo hacer lo que me pides porque por mucho que lo niegues se que te sentirías morir si abandonases la jefatura de tu Clan , los elementos te eligieron a ti ¿no?. Así pues has de seguirlos y guiar a tu propia familia. Tú a tu deber yo al mío, no importa nuestro amor , yo soy la Maestra de Cartas y tú el jefe del Clan Li , no habría ningún problema en que nos casásemos, sino fuera por que tu ya estabas comprometido antes de venir aquí la primera vez, no viviésemos en dos países diferentes y las diferencias culturales y sociales no fueran tan distintas, seria una barbaridad impensable que el jefe del Clan Li desposase a una mujer extranjera, estando comprometido con la jefa de otro importante Clan. Ya no solo somos tú y yo sino el bienestar de todo un Clan y eso solo se logra si tu te vas de mi lado no sí té quedas junto a mi por mi egoísmo ...

- No seria egoísmo, sino amor ...- Hien se pregunto de que estaba hablando su padre¿es que acaso no había querido a su madre?

- ¿Sabes, que es la primera vez que hablamos de amor tan abiertamente ¡Lastima que sea una despedida! – repuso Sakura sarcástica, Nadesiko tuvo la sensación de que su madre achacaba de madurar de repente en esa extraña discusión.

- Y a quien le importa si es un final o un comienzo, a mi no, lo único que se es que esto es un adiós y posiblemente la ultima vez que te llegue a ver , así pues hagamos una ultima promesa , por este amor mutuo si lo sientes ...- ahora si que Hien creyó que alguien había sustituido a su padre, era increíble que el jefe del Clan Li se derritiera así por una mujer.

- Claro que lo siento , lo he sentido durante ocho largos años ... Por eso mismo acepto hacer esa promesa siempre que me no me de falsas esperanzas de algo que esta claro no puede ser.

- Vuelve a buscar el amor, vuélvete a enamorar, sé feliz Sakura , sé feliz ...

- Desde luego que se volverá a enamorar – repuso de repente Nadesiko fríamente dando la espalda a la escena- se enamorara de mi padre y se olvidara del señor Li, porque mi madre me quería, me quería mucho ...- sollozo Nadesiko incapaz de aguantar aquello.

Hien hacía tiempo había asumido que el matrimonio de sus padre había sido concertado que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado cuando se casaron, pero siempre quiso creer que sus padres se había llegado a querer en algún punto del camino que recorrieron juntos así que comprendía perfectamente lo que Nadesiko pensaba .

- Acabaron olvidándose el uno del otro créeme – murmuró .

- ¡Eso no me consuela!- gritó ella soltándose de su agarre- Tu padre era el amor de su vida. ¿Es que no lo ves?- se quejo señalándolos de nuevo, pero Sakura ya había dejado la escena en un silencio absoluto y ahora solo quedaba Shaoran completamente solo bajo la lluvia- ¿Y ambos se olvidaron¡Eso no es justo!

Hien parpadeo, no comprendía de lo que Nadesiko estaba hablando. Por suerte para él Ai se materializo frente a ellos con una triste sonrisa sobre su rostro.

- No se olvidaron – murmuró la carta con tranquilidad – Simplemente se enamoraron de otras personas que significaron cosas muy diferentes para ambos , Sakura encontró a un hombre que había roto todos sus vínculos con su Clan y con la magia, además de que podía darle la estabilidad y el amor que tanto deseba y se enamoro de él y Shaoran comprendió que su propia vida no era tan diferente a la de su esposa y ambos terminaron apoyándose el uno en el otro para poder seguir adelante . Todos fueron felices a su manera. No hubo ningún engaño, ni ningún amor falso en esta historia .

- Nada de esto es justo- se quejo la muchacha molesta, ni ella sabía que le resultaba tan molesto de toda aquella historia .

- No hay nada justo en este mundo – susurró Ai- Es hora de volver- y extendió sus manos tal y como había hecho al principio de todo aquello .

0000000000000000000000

Bueno, vale , podéis pegarme cuando queráis pero realmente este capitulo ya no da para más, a pesar de que en el año que hace desde la ultima vez que actualice este fic tendrían que haberseme ocurrido unas cuantas ideas, pero como el buen desastre que estoy hecha no he podido hacer más y si no intentar mantener cinco fic diferentes un curso en el que te juegas tu ingreso a la universidad y luego hablamos de lo que es actualizar un fic cuando no tienes ni idea de por donde seguir . Realmente lo siento mucho TT ...

Espero que no haya quedado todo muy forzado, me temo que el beso y lo que le sigue es producto de " voy a escribir hoy esto aunque me quede sin dedos que ya es esto vergonzoso" ...

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus review , y si es que todavía hay gente a la que le guste este fic no dudeis en ponerme verde en los review .

Besikos .

Yuen Li.


End file.
